


Baby, You're Bad For Me

by ArtemisAnne (KasMarie)



Series: Bad For Me 'Verse' [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cuffs, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Gentle Dom Castiel, Kink, Kink Exploring, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stand, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Roommates, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Top Dean, relationship, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMarie/pseuds/ArtemisAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by “You didn’t hook up with me, you hooked up with my twin sibling. I swear I have never met you in my life, but we can easily change that if you want my number.” found on http://auideas.tumblr.com/<br/>-------<br/>** Frequently reviewed as "I didn't think I'd like it but I love it." Hahaha**</p><p> </p><p>After being forced out for "fun" by his brother, Dean finds himself hooking up with a stranger in the bathroom. He didn't even get the guy's name and never expected to see him again.</p><p>But, of course the Universe doesn't work like that. </p><p>His new roommate looks an awful lot like Bathroom Guy but keeps treating Dean like a stranger...not to mention he isn't putting up with Dean's shit. Dean really shouldn't find that as hot as he does.</p><p>Now with more kink!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean leaned back against the bar, propping his elbows on the polished surface. He gave the bartender a brief shake of his head when asked if he wanted another beer as he surveyed the room. 

Why did he let Sam and Jo talk him into this again? 

“You need to get out and have some fun,” his giant of a younger brother had said with Jo bouncing excitedly on her toes in the background. Apparently rarely leaving their shared apartment made Dean eligible for the senior special at IHOP. So he'd been dragged out for “fun.” 

“Fun” included shitty music and flashing lights. “Fun” was giving Dean a bitch of a headache. 

He was so lost in his thoughts he missed the appearance of another person until a hand slapped the bartop just inches from where he stood. 

His head turned at the sound and _holy hell_. 

The guy had a slight build, made obvious by tight jeans and a fitted black shirt. Dean licked his lips as a hint of skin peeked out when Hotstuff leaned over to wave at the bartender. His hair stood out in odd angles, looking like someone had been running their hands through it. 

“And one for Adonis over here,” he was saying as he turned to face Dean. 

Dean shook himself from his reverie. “What?” 

“You're doing a shot with me and then we're going to go dance,” Mr. Sex Hair answered with a wink. He paid the bartender before turning to Dean with an expectant expression. 

“A little sure of yourself, aren't you?” Dean asked with a smile. He liked the cocky attitude the guy was giving off. 

“The way I see it is you can accept my offer and we go from there or you turn me down and I get twice the alcohol. Either way, go me.” He lifted the glass to his lips and raised an eyebrow. 

Dean broke eye contact long enough to grab the other glass and knock it back. He immediately pulled a face as the sickly sweet flavor of butterscotch, barely tamped by alcohol, flowed across his tongue. 

“What the fuck was that?” 

Sex Hair was watching with amusement. “Buttery Nipple. Didn't you hear me order it?” 

“Obviously not.” Dean raked his tongue across his teeth like he could scrape the taste away. 

“I'll bet you're one of those manly dudes that only drinks beer and straight liquor.” He tilted his head back to take the shot before locking Dean's gaze back while licking stray bits of liquid from his lips. 

Dean swallowed hard as he watched the pink tongue trail across Sex Hair's lips. Those lips curled into a smile seconds later. 

“Come on, Adonis. I'll make it up to you.” 

With that, Dean felt himself pulled forward toward the mass of writhing bodies also known as the dance floor. Somewhere in the throng, he registered Sam's head bobbing above all of the normal sized people. 

His brother-search was quickly interrupted by the presence of a tight ass pressed to his pelvis. His hands shot down to the hips grinding backwards into him. It didn't take long to find the rhythm and match it. 

Sex Hair, Dean really needed to learn his name, was only a few inches shorter. It was one reason Dean had started exploring the male side of his bisexuality. Women felt so tiny and breakable to him. Of course, at over six feet and well muscled, most people were tiny compared to him. 

He hissed and his hands tightened as the guy rolled his body against Dean's. That same tight ass doing a number on his now hard cock. 

The guy turned in Dean's grasp and gave Dean a wicked smirk, his eyes flicking downward to the obvious situation in Dean's pants. Lithe hands danced up Dean's chest and made their way across his shoulders before one hand gripped the back of his neck. 

Their lips met in the middle, Dean barely remembering the awkward moment before every first kiss. It was hot, filthy, and left Dean panting. 

There were lips brushing his ear. “I'm going to the bathroom.” 

Suddenly, Dean found himself alone on the dance floor. His head whipped to the left to watch dark hair weaving through the crowd. He didn't take long to follow. 

The bathrooms at this club were made for sex. The huge room cordoned off into individual stalls with floor to ceiling walls enclosing each cubicle. Dean got a flash of black shirt going into the one at the end. Ignoring the amused snort of the guy washing his hands, he made his way to the cubicle and let himself in. 

Sex Hair stood there, leaned against the wall with a predatory grin on his face. Dean locked the door and advanced into the small space. 

He barely had time to register the intense blue of the guy's eyes before they were kissing again. It was full of tongues and teeth and wandering hands. 

The guy pulled off long enough to growl out, “fuck me” before attacking Dean's mouth again. 

Dean could handle that. 

He spun the guy around, pinning him to the wall and reaching to undo his jeans. That tight ass was revealed as Dean yanked the jeans to knee level. Sex Hair put his hands on the wall and pushed backward with a small groan. 

Dean thanked his over prepared self for grabbing a packet of lube and a condom on a whim before leaving the house. 

He took a moment to grind his clothed erection against the pretty skin on display while he ripped open the packet of lube. Slicking up his fingers, he worked one into the guy in front of him. 

_Oh fuck_ he was hot and tight on the inside. Dean groaned and rested his forehead between the guy's shoulder blades while he worked his finger in and out. He added another seconds later. 

Curling his fingers, he sought out the spot that would . . . 

“FUCK!” Sex Hair growled out, bucking his hips and tightening briefly around Dean's fingers. Dean bit his lip, that was going to feel so good around his cock. 

He was up to three fairly quickly, pumping in and out in time with the beat pulsing through the overhead speaker. 

“I swear to God, if you don't get your dick in me soon I'm going to leave and find someone that will thank you for prepping me for them.” 

Dean removed his fingers and unsnapped his jeans. He'd worry about the traces of lube on denim later. Hell, he'd make Sam do laundry because this shit was all the sasquatch's fault. 

The condom went on quickly and he used the remaining lube to slick his overheated cock before leaning in to whisper in the guy's ear. “We wouldn't want such a hard work to go to waste would we?” 

He pressed in, hissing at the tight heat surrounding him. When he was buried to the hilt, Sex Hair wasted no time in rolling his hips to grind against Dean. 

Dean grabbed the guy's sharp hipbones and set a brutal pace. He pounded into Sex Hair, the sound of skin slapping and heavy breathing filling the stall. 

“Oh shit,” the guy was babbling as he reached down to fist his cock. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Don't stop. Oh shit.” His body tightened up as he came, white painting the wall in front of him. 

Dean groaned as he was forced over the edge right after. He slapped a hand out on the wall to steady himself as he pulled out and removed the condom. He tucked himself back in his jeans and turned to face his partner in crime. . .

. . . only to see him slip out the stall with a wink in Dean's direction. 

Dean leaned back against the wall and let his head thud against the tile.

He chuckled to himself as he sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Well, that was fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... You're washing my clothes from last night by the way.”
> 
> The gag was real this time. “You can wash your own fluids, dude.”
> 
> “There are no fluids.”
> 
> Sam sighed.
> 
> Dean waited until his brother's shoulders relaxed before adding, “They have lube on the front.”

Dean woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and sticky mouth. He groaned and buried his head under the pillow. 

He could hear Sam moving about in their shared apartment. He listened for the sound of a female voice but hear nothing. Jo must have stayed at her own place last night. 

That meant he didn't have to put on pants before going to get coffee. Good. That sounded like way too much effort. 

Sam stood in the kitchen making coffee. Dean squinted at the clock when he saw his brother fully dressed. Nope. It wasn't after noon. Sam was just wide ass awake. 

Sam snorted at his brother's expression and state of undress. “Do I need to make enough for someone's walk of shame?” 

Dean blinked a few times before shaking his head. “What? No. I slept alone last night.” 

“Really? I dragged you out for booze and fun and you couldn't find a piece of ass? What is the world coming to?” Sam clutched his heart in mock shock. 

Dean snorted, remembering bright blue eyes and tight ass squeezing his cock. “Who says I didn't?” 

Sam faked a gag. “Gross, Dean. You, what, accosted him in the bathroom? Real classy.” 

“Fuck you, I didn't want to go out anyway. You're washing my clothes from last night by the way.” 

The gag was real this time. “You can wash your own fluids, dude.” 

“There are no fluids.” 

Sam sighed. 

Dean waited until his brother's shoulders relaxed before adding, “They have lube on the front.” 

Sam poured his coffee out into the sink. “I have a study group.” 

Dean smirked and made his way to the couch. It was still his day off. He settled in to watch some old action movie with lots of explosions while he finished his coffee. 

He looked around the apartment he shared with his brother and smiled. They'd found the simple 3-bedroom at a good price when Sam got into Stanford a few years prior. It hadn't been hard for Dean to find a good mechanic job in the area. Driving up in his Baby had definitely helped sweeten the deal. 

Dean leaned his head back and sighed. In the few years they'd been there he'd had nothing but a string of one-night-stands. Sam had accepted his bisexuality without more than a blink and a comment to keep noises, _all_ noises, at a minimum when he had people over. Truthfully, Dean was more likely to be making the walk of shame than hosting it. Inviting a conquest over to meet his brother struck too close to “emotions” territory and made Dean squirm. 

His phone rang from where it was charging on his bedside table. “Nooo,” he groaned. “It's my fucking day off.” 

He glanced at the screen before answering. “Dammit, Benny. You know what day it is, what the fuck?” 

“I know, Dean but we need you today.” Benny at least sounded apologetic. “We're slammed and Garth is headed to the hospital.”

Dean pinched his nose. “Is he okay?” 

Benny snorted. “Nothing a few stitches won't fix. I'll pay you time and a half if you can hustle in for the afternoon. Please, brother?”

“Give me an hour and I'll be there.” Dean sighed. They could use the extra money. The original plan had been to find a roommate to take the third bedroom and soften the blow of rent and utilities but it hadn't panned out. It turned out Dean was difficult to live with . . . who knew? 

They'd had a few guys stay for a trial period. The ones Dean didn't sleep with were driven away by his attitude. Sam had grown up with the sarcasm and crude comments, but most people got fed up after a few weeks. Typically, the others had pushed for a commitment that Dean wasn't ready to make and left too.

Dean stripped off his boxer briefs and headed to the shower. He'd fallen into bed covered in Club Funk the night prior and didn't want to carry that into work. 

His breath left in a rush as the hot water pelted over his shoulders. The water pressure alone kept the boys living in the apartment when moving would have been more financially advantageous. 

His soapy hands trailed over his body, sparking memories of another set of hands wandering across his skin. One hand skated down his stomach to his now hard cock. He didn't have time to draw it out, but he could work with that. 

Pumping lightly, he spread the increasing amount of pre-come over his dick with each pass. His hand tightened and his pace increased as thoughts of blue eyes and whispered “oh fucks” danced through his head. He moaned low, thankful he was alone in the apartment. Heat curled in his belly as his orgasm raced closer. 

Dean came with a spine tingling rush, arm braced against the shower wall as he shuddered into the climax. He rinsed his hand and scrubbed his palms across his eyes with a frustrated hiss. He hadn't even gotten the fucker's name and the memory alone was one of the best orgasms Dean had ever had. 

* * *

Several hours later had a sweat and grease covered Dean leaning into the inside of a car. If one more person claimed they didn't know what happened after they “followed what they found online” he was going to snap. Some things required a professional or at least a basic understanding of how cars worked. His other favorite fuck-up was “I didn't know that noise was bad” followed closely by “is that what that light means?”

Whatever. Stupidity kept him in business some days. 

Garth returned shortly into Dean's shift sporting a new bandage and a grin. “I hear you had an interesting night last night. Thanks for coming in to help out.” 

Dean grunted as he wiped his hands. “Nothing too interesting. And it's no problem. Someone has to cover for your clumsy ass.” 

Garth ducked his head, a goofy smile playing over his features. 

Benny stuck his head into the garage. “Dean, go ahead and take a break. Things have slowed down enough and you haven't eaten today. I ordered pizza.” 

Dean gave a salute and moved to wash his hands at the sink. Benny really was a badass boss. 

He settled in at the table in the breakroom and groaned as melty cheese and salty pepperoni filled his mouth. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to check. 

Samsquatch: _Dude, where are you?_

Dean: _Fuck. Sorry. Got called in to work._

Samsquatch: _Oh. That blows._

Dean: _Time and a half says otherwise. Did you need something?_

Samsquatch: _One of the guys in my study group needs a place to stay for a few weeks. Something about a water pipe issue at his apartment. His brother has a place to go but Cas still needs somewhere to stay._

Dean grinned around his next bite. Fresh blood in the Winchester casa. Awesome.

Dean: _Not a problem. What's he look like?_

Samsquatch: _No. Bad Dean. He'll only be here a few weeks. I'm sure you can keep it in your pants that long._

Dean: _I only give the people what they want._

Samsquatch: _He says he isn't interested but thanks for asking._

Dean: _That's only because he hasn't met me yet._

Samsquatch: _See, I think it would be the other way around._

Dean: _Fuck you._

Samsquatch: _You're not my type._

Dean: _I'm going to be sick, bitch._

Samsquatch: _Payback for the lube jeans, jerk. Just play nice. Their lease is apparently up soon and we could use the break on rent._

Dean grumbled as he typed out his reply. _Whatever. I have to get back to work. I'll be home for dinner._

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and finished inhaling lunch.

Sam had a point, Dean knew that. They could use a little extra money here and there. Dean had been telling the truth; he wasn't always the one doing the seducing. Bela had all but jumped him. Luke had silently pulled Dean into his room one night. The others. . . okay, some of those were Dean's fault. 

He just needed to avoid looking at this guy as a challenge. That was it. Just another roommate. He'd get irritated by Dean's habits and leave like all of the others. 

Because Dean refused to change his ways for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will eventually taper off so enjoy it while it lasts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's brain short-circuited. Twins? There were two identical Sex Hair gods in the world? He shifted again with a quiet whimper. 
> 
> Castiel's expression darkened as the same predatory smirk crossed his face. “You're thinking about both of us, aren't you?”

Dean shoved through the door. “Sammy! I'm home! Please tell me you ordered takeout because I'm fucking starving.”

He stopped short at the sight of blue eyes and messy dark hair sitting on his couch next to Sam. 

Fuck. Shit. Fuck. 

“Um . . . Hi.” Dean stammered out. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean this is Castiel. He's going to stay with us a few weeks.” 

“Um . . . Hi.” Dean searched Castiel's face for a hint of recognition. 

Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder on the way by. “Smooth, Casanova.” 

“Fuck you, go get burgers and beer.” 

Sam flipped Dean the finger over his shoulder. “I'll get your precious burgers. Try not to hit on Cas while I'm gone.” 

Dean spun around to see Castiel watching him with amusement. Dean rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. “So, you're the new roommate.” 

“It would appear so.” Castiel leaned back against the arm of the couch, fingers trailing across his firm thigh. 

Dean coughed and shifted on his feet. Fuck. Because the dude wasn't attractive enough so Fate added a glass over gravel voice on top of everything. “This is going to be awkward isn't it?” 

Castiel tilted his head to one side. “Why would it be awkward?”

“Because you . . . I . . . We . . .” Dean coughed again. 

“Are you having a stroke?” 

“What? No. How drunk were you last night?” 

Castiel blinked owlishly at Dean for a few seconds. “I'm sorry?”

“Last night. Oh God, please don't tell me you were too drunk to remember. Pretty sure that's assault and I never would have if I'd known,” Dean babbled. 

Castiel held up a hand. “Slow down. I can assure you we did nothing untoward last night.” 

“Dude. I remember you. In vivid detail.” 

Castiel fished a phone from his pocket. “May I take your picture?”

“Why?”

“I can clear this up but I've found photo confirmation often helps.” 

Dean eased onto the other end of the couch with a nod. “Um, okay. Yeah.” 

Castiel snapped the photo and typed on his screen before putting the phone to his ear. “Yes, last night?” 

Dean shifted on the couch. His dick hadn't gotten the memo that the dark honey voice wasn't attached to the best bathroom fuck of their life. 

Castiel pulled the phone away from his ear briefly. “Do Buttery Nipples and the word 'Adonis' mean anything to you?” 

Dean nodded. 

Castiel spoke into the phone once more. “Apparently he's my new roommate . . . No, I do not plan on it . . . It doesn't matter . . . I said no.” He hung up and tossed the phone onto the nearby coffee table. 

Dean cleared his throat. “Care to share with the rest of the class?”

“As I suspected, you fucked my twin brother last night. He can be a bit of a slut, his description not mine, and often forgets to give or get a name.” 

Dean's brain short-circuited. Twins? There were two identical Sex Hair gods in the world? He shifted again with a quiet whimper. 

Castiel's expression darkened as the same predatory smirk crossed his face. “You're thinking about both of us, aren't you?”

Dean shook his head, denying the thoughts racing through his head. 

Castiel crawled forward on the couch, leaning right into Dean's space. “You should know that I don't sleep around, nor do I share.” 

Dean's breath hitched in his chest. He bit down on his lower lip as his hips thrust lightly into nothing, his swollen dick dragging against the pressure of his jeans. Castiel had seemed so prim and proper only seconds before and now he was looking at Dean like he planned on doing utterly depraved things right there in the living room. The sudden switch was giving Dean's dick whiplash.

Castiel leaned until his lips brushed the shell of Dean's ear. “My brother is king of the quick fuck. I tend to be just the opposite. Had it been me you'd slept with, you'd be hoarse and unable to walk this morning because I would have taken you apart until you screamed. All. Night. Long.”

Dean's hips stuttered as orgasm washed over him with no warning. His eyes slipped closed as his fingers grabbed the legs of his jeans in a white-knuckle grip.

Castiel leaned back ever so slightly, his voice still a deep rumble in Dean's ear. “If that's what I can do with my voice, imagine what I can accomplish if I really put forth an effort.” 

Dean panted and stared at Cas with wide eyes. “Fuck.” 

Castiel nodded slowly. “Yes Dean, that's what we would do.” He sighed a wistful note before getting up off the couch. “Too bad you're not my type.” 

“What?” Dean barked. “Why not?”

Castiel shook his head as he walked to his new room. “I'm not a slut like my brother, Dean. You have to be willing to earn it.” He turned to walk backwards as he added, “You should also know that Jimmy never fucks the same guy twice. Ever. So I hope you enjoyed it.” 

His door clicked shut. 

Dean started at the closed door for a beat before tipping his head down to glare at the mess in his pants. “This is all your fault,” he hissed at his mess covered cock. 

He trudged to his room to get cleaned up, grumbling the entire way. Fucking blue eyes and sex hair. Except never again, according to Cas. Fuck. Fuck. Fucking fuck. 

Stupid sex voice making him come in his pants like a damned teenager. How long did Sam say Cas was staying? A few weeks? Bullshit. No way someone like that would be able to put up with Dean for that long. 

Dean walked out of his bedroom when Sam announced his arrival. He nearly collided with Cas in the small hallway. He sucked in a harsh gasp. Cas had changed clothes. Who the hell wears a sweater vest for burgers at home? Castiel The Cocktease, apparently. 

Sam tossed the bags down on the small table and gathered plates. Dean didn't hesitate to open a beer and suck it down. The three sat and piled plates high with burgers and fries before digging in. 

Castiel moaned lightly with the first bite, causing Dean's head to jerk around so fast he heard something snap. Sam snorted as Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, Dean?” he asked in that sex voice of his. 

Dean glared. Bastard knew exactly what he was doing. Dean's spent dick gave a valiant twitch as Cas licked grease from his bottom lip. 

“As amusing as this is, could you stop giving my brother a boner at the table?” Sam groused. 

Cas took a sip of his beer. “My apologies. That was inappropriate. I merely wanted to mess with Dean after finding out he screwed my brother last night.” 

“Which one?” 

Dean swallowed hard. _Which one?_

“Jimmy,” Cas answered with a grin. 

Sam tilted his head back and howled with laughter. “Oh shit. Is that why he looked at you like that when he walked in? Oh God.” 

“I'm still sitting right here.” Dean tore off another bite of burger, washing it down with a long pull from his bottle. 

“So you're the green eyed Adonis Jimmy was going on about at the coffee shop today?” Sam tilted his bottle in Dean's direction. “Gross because you're my brother, but to hear Jimmy tell it you were quite the experience.” 

“Damn right I was.” Dean grinned around a mouthful of fries, earning a disgusted glance from Cas. 

Sam narrowed his eyes. “If you want to even consider getting in to bed with Cas you should at least attempt to appear more refined.” 

“Castiel,” Dean drew out each syllable, “made it very clear that I was not his type so you have nothing to worry about Sammy. I'm not going to seduce your precious prospective roommate.” 

“I, however, make no such promise.” Castiel dragged a french fry through a pile of ketchup. 

Dean's brain stalled out. “Wait, what?”

Sam put his hands up. “You know what, I don't want to know. I just have one question. If this doesn't work out, will you bail on the roommate option?”

Cas pursed his lips before turning to Sam. “You have my word that any interaction with your brother will not affect my stance on considering becoming your third roommate.” 

Sam threw Dean a smirk around the lip of his bottle. “Dude, you are so fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. I refuse to write any more until I get a bit of feedback on something...
> 
> Cas is whispering in my ear to make him into kink. He wants to tease and corrupt poor Dean. Thoughts on that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He closed his eyes and took a measured breath. That asshole. Castiel must have changed the password. Just thinking the guy's name had Dean's flagging erection springing back to life. Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all so sweet! Your comments feed the Muse I have hidden in the back of my closet.

A few days later found Dean sulking in his room. 

Castiel, the gorgeous asshole, had made a chore list. A freaking _chore list_. Sam was overjoyed at the organization and planning that went into it. He followed the list to the letter like he expected a gold star sticker by his name at the end of the week. 

Dean? Dean was pissed. He was a grown-ass man and didn't need a damn list telling him what to do with his own damn apartment. 

So he was pouting. Like a toddler.

He had the afternoon off and decided to spend it locked in his room. He'd left long enough to glare at the stack of dishes in the sink that he wasn't washing like the chore chart instructed and stock up on snacks. 

He decided to indulge in a little self love. There was an entire Sam sized bedroom between him and Cas so what if he didn't dig out the headphones and silence his moans? Besides, it would serve that asshole right having to listen to Dean enjoying himself without Castiel's help. So, he pulled open his laptop and clicked until his bookmark of Busty Asian Beauties links came up. He found his favorite video and sat back with the computer between his spread legs. 

His hands scratched up his boxer covered thighs, white lines flushing red as blood rushed to the lightly abused area. Dean hissed at the slight pain sensation. One of the Beauties moaned as she pressed her hand to her panty covered crotch and Dean bucked when her hips did. His cock swelled and stiffened, trained to react to the beginning of this particular video. It didn't take much to maneuver the waistband down below his balls. 

He licked his lips and reached for the lube he'd stashed under his pillow. He drizzled enough in his hand and gripped himself lightly. He had time to play this round and wanted to drag it out. He could make it through several videos before the need to come became overwhelming. It was all the edging he could handle. 

He'd wondered from time to time what it would be like to hand that control over to someone else. To have _him_ decide whether or not Dean got to come that night. The dominant in his head was always another man. Dean never saw himself in that kind of relationship with a woman. He'd need a deep voice rumbling in his ear commands to _stay still_ and not come until he was told. He needed strength and size holding him down, forcing him to submit and beg.

He didn't register his eyes slipping closed until he realized the imaginary Dom's voice in his head matched that of his new sexy roommate. Suddenly, it was Castiel's voice growling commands in his ear and whispering _good boy_. 

Dean forced his hand off his cock and breathed hard, the sound of his panting filling the room. 

Wait. He should be able to hear . . . 

He glanced at the porn site he'd pulled up and watched the buffering circle rotating in the middle of the video. What the hell? That had never happened before. He clicked a few times before trying a new link. The sad face on the error message mocked his situation. 

Dean closed the browser, a desperate hard-on still tenting his boxer briefs. He refused to continue his previous line of thinking. He would jerk off to porn like a normal American male, thank you very much. 

Frowning, he noticed his laptop had disconnected from the Wifi. That was an easy fix. He clicked until their nickname, Roadhouse, came up. He typed in the password and . . . 

[ The password you've entered is invalid ] 

“The fuck it is,” Dean said. He'd set that password up himself. He and Sam had argued for three days over what would be creative enough to satisfy Dean and secure enough to placate Sam. 

Two more tries and the same message popped up. What the hell? 

He closed his eyes and took a measured breath. That asshole. Castiel must have changed the password. Just thinking the guy's name had Dean's flagging erection springing back to life. Dammit. 

He leaped out of bed and threw open the door, not giving a second thought to stalking into the living room wearing nothing but a glare and underwear. 

Castiel reclined on the couch reading a book. “Yes, Dean?” he asked without looking up.

“What's the Wifi password?” Dean demanded. 

Castiel pressed a bookmark to save his place before sitting up more. His eyes flicked down to the obscene tent in Dean's lower half. 

Dean flushed so fast he felt a small wave of dizziness. The blood rushing to his face and neck did nothing to discourage the problem down below . . . which did _not_ jump under Castiel's scrutiny like it was begging for treats. Traitor. 

“Seriously, asshole.” Dean grit his teeth and breathed deep through his nose. He would not clock his new roommate. He would not clock his new roommate. 

Castiel gave Dean a level look before settling back on the couch once more. He picked up his book and leaned against the arm, one leg propped on the cushions while the other settled toward the floor. “Dishes, Dean. We have a chart.” 

“I didn't agree to your damn chart.” 

“Dishes and then password.” Castiel set the bookmark between his legs. 

Dean's eyes followed the movement before snapping back up to where Cas was watching over the rim of his book. 

Castiel quirked an eyebrow before nodding in the direction of the kitchen. 

Dean growled and spun on his heels before stomping over to the sink. He rinsed each dish before placing it in the dishwasher. The few pots and pans that had to be hand washed were next. 

He was so caught up in the flow of wash, rinse, dry that he didn't notice Cas come into the kitchen until there was a hand pressed lightly to his lower back. 

“Behind you,” Castiel murmured as he trailed fingertips across Dean's skin, leaving sparks in their wake. 

He went from half-hard to fully hard so fast it hurt. He sucked in a hard breath as he finished drying the last pot and placed it in the upper cabinet. 

Castiel's hand, cooled from the soda he'd grabbed out of the fridge, touched Dean's shoulder. The cold on hot skin had his teeth sinking into his lower lip.

Castiel stepped into Dean's space. They were close enough to make Dean's skin hum but not enough to touch. That cool hand pressed into Dean's jaw, forcing him around until the two men were holding eye contact. 

“Thank you, Dean. I appreciate your efforts. The password is 'assbutt.' Lower case and all one word.” 

Dean felt Castiel's thumb pull his lower lip from his teeth and soothe over the abused skin. A whimper bubbled up in Dean's chest and he barely suppressed it. Something must have shown in his face because the corner of Castiel's mouth twitched before he stepped back and made his way to the couch. 

Dean let out the breath he'd been holding. His hands flexed open and closed to dispel some of the tension now nesting in his muscles. 

He resisted the urge to rush back to his room and slam the door. He wouldn't give Castiel the satisfaction. 

Once inside, he leaned against the wood and pressed his hands to his eyes. He was ready to blow right on the spot. 

Resolutely _not_ touching himself, he settled back on the bed and entered the new password. Relief rushed through him when he saw it accepted. 

And if he bypassed his normal porn to search for dark haired Dominants? No one had to be the wiser.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that what you want, Dean?” Cas stepped more into Dean's space, never letting go of his face. “Do you want me to punish you? Maybe bend you over the arm of the couch and spank your ass until it's bright red? Truss you up and leave you hard and wanting?”
> 
> Dean whimpered, his head jerking in a brief nod. He didn't care how desperate and pathetic he seemed, Castiel was hitting all of his secret buttons. 
> 
> Cas clucked his tongue. “Dean Dean Dean. I already told you. I don't sleep around. You want me? You have to show me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I have zero self control.
> 
> Comments give my Muse life. Seriously. She's preening.

Dean opened the door to his apartment with a small groan. The garage had gotten slammed hard a few hours before closing so the team had pushed double to make sure they got out on time. 

And he was still almost an hour late. 

Sam had texted earlier that he was staying with Jo that night, which only irritated Dean a little. The three had grown up together and it wasn't Sam's fault she would always be his little sister from another family. The two were actually pretty adorable together. 

He was so caught up in his own head it took a minute for him to register the small scale chaos reigning in his living room. 

The Novak twins had taken over. 

Castiel sat on the couch nursing a beer. His shirt was unbuttoned enough to have collarbones peek out and he'd artfully rolled his sleeves to the elbow. The muscles in his forearm rolled as he brought the bottle to his lips with a smile. 

Jimmy stood in the center of the room wrapped around a pretty little redheaded woman. “Closer” by Nine Inch Nails pulsed from the speakers. 

Dean watched as Jimmy placed his hands on the woman's waist and rocked his hips. She giggled and tried to match his rhythm. Dean recognized the same body rolls and felt his dick start to respond. 

The woman peeked over Jimmy's shoulder as the song ended. “Oops. We have an audience.” 

Jimmy turned and smiled widely at Dean. “Adonis!” 

Dean shook his head. “Dean, dude.” 

“Whatever,” Jimmy shrugged, reaching to snag Castiel's beer. He grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her closer to Dean. “This is Anna. Our sister.” 

Dean's body jerked. “You dance like that with your sister?”

She slapped back on Jimmy's chest before extending her hand to Dean. “I'm their step-sister as of last year. Zero blood relation and we didn't even grow up together.” She leaned in slightly to stage whisper, “They just like to sound like perverts.”

“Hey,” Jimmy barked. “I am a proud pervert, thank you. And we both know Castiel–” he was cut off by sharp cough and a glare from Cas. 

Jimmy's eyes danced with mirth as he wiggled his eyebrows at Dean. Anna giggled and laced an arm through Dean's, dragging him to the couch. 

“So you're Jimmy's Adonis,” she stated once they sat.

He shot her his panty-melting grin and shrugged. “I guess I am.” 

She snorted lightly and patted his leg. “Reel it in, honey. I don't bat for that team. Very sexy though.” 

Dean felt a blush steal across his cheeks. “I'm sorry, I just. . .”

“Reflex, right? Flirt with the pretty girl? It's all good. I'm flattered. I just didn't want to lead you on. My girlfriend would have your balls in a jar by her computer anyway.” 

Dean groaned. “I'm gonna just go.” He stood and took a step toward his room.

“Dean,” Castiel growled out. “Stay.” 

Dean's ass was back on the couch before he could blink. 

Jimmy stopped gyrating to whatever had come on the radio and spun to face Cas. Dean watched as the two stared in silence. Only small facial tics giving away that they were having a silent conversation. 

“Oh, that's what that looks like,” Dean mused. 

Twin blue gazes pinned him to the couch. Jimmy hummed a curious note. “Hmm?”

“The silent discussion. People say Sam and I do it but I had no idea what it looked like until just now.” 

“Well, it's rude,” Anna said primly. “Either leave to chat or share your secrets. I hate when they do that. It's even worse when they don't finish their sentences. Then you get info teased.” 

Castiel placed a warm hand on Dean's forearm. “Dean, would you get me another beer? My brother seems to have absconded with mine.” 

Dean laser focused on the skin wrapped around his wrist. “Uh, yeah. Anna? Did you want anything?”

When she shook her head in the negative he got up from the couch and made his way to the fridge. He grabbed two bottles and popped the tops with the opener on the counter. He paused to take a sip of his and get his heartbeat back to normal levels. 

The couch was full of Novaks when he got back in the living room. Jimmy had stolen the empty slot in the center between Anna and Cas. 

Dean hesitated only a moment before walking to where Castiel was seated and sliding gracefully to his knees by the couch. He didn't know what possessed him to kneel _before_ handing over the beer, but he found himself looking up at a surprised Castiel. 

Dean watched the dark haired man's pupils dilate ever so slightly as he reached for the beer. 

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel reached out and rubbed a hand over Dean's shoulder. 

The two held eye contact for another moment before Dean remembered they weren't alone in the apartment. The other siblings, however, were leaned in close together discussing something and ignoring the scene a few feet from where they sat. 

Dean shook his head and huffed lightly. What the hell had come over him? 

But he only shifted to one side and leaned against the couch, making no move to get up. The thick rug Sam had insisted “pulled the room together” felt nice under Dean's hip. 

“We're going to head out,” Anna said, interrupting his thoughts. “Would you two like to join us?”

“What do you say, Adonis? We're hitting up the same club.” Jimmy winked at Dean. 

Dean cleared his throat. “Uh, pass. I was only there that night because my brother and his girlfriend dragged me out. It's really not my scene.” 

“Hmm, it sounds like you and Castiel have something in common. You might enjoy the same sort of _scene_ from time to time.” Jimmy shot his brother a cheeky grin. 

“Jimmy . . .” Cas said with warning. 

Jimmy put his hands up in a surrender gesture. “Leaving now.” 

“It was wonderful to finally meet you, Dean. I hope to see you again soon.” Anna leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. 

“It's as much Cas's home as mine right now so you're welcome here,” Dean said. 

Jimmy grinned wider and leaned down to plant a loud kiss on Dean's other cheek. “It's too bad I have rules, Hotstuff.” 

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Go before I rescind my hospitality.” 

Jimmy fluttered his lashed and blew a kiss before skipping out of the apartment, Anna following with a laugh. 

The sound of the door shutting sent a spike of anxiety through Dean. 

“There's an Indiana Jones marathon.” Castiel reached for the remote and clicked the television on. 

Dean leaned back. Why was he still sitting the floor? He argued with himself that the floor was perfectly fine and he was too tired to get up and change positions. Right? That was it. Just laziness. 

At least, until Castiel's free hand came down on the nape of his neck. Dean froze as his eyes closed. 

“Breathe, Dean,” Cas whispered. 

Dean inhaled quickly and exhaled hard. His next few breaths were slower. 

Castiel's thumb rubbed the short hair at the back of Dean's head. “Good.” 

Dean melted. The tension flooded out of him and pooled on the floor. He leaned into the touch, thankful Cas couldn't see the flush making his freckles stand out on his cheeks. 

Castiel shifted slightly. Dean felt the man's legs come to rest next to where he sat on the floor. It would only take a short lean to clear the few inches separating them. 

He took a long drink from his beer, licking away the drops that clung to his lips. Castiel's hand still rested on the back of his head, fingernails lightly scratching. 

_Fuck it_. Dean thought as he leaned over to press against his roommate's legs. 

Castiel's hand stopped long enough for Dean to worry he'd fucked up. His body tensed to pull away when the movement picked up again. Castiel hummed out a pleased, relaxed note. 

Dean sighed in response. He'd done that. He'd made Castiel happy. The thought warmed Dean and he leaned more firmly against Castiel's leg. 

Castiel tapped the side of Dean's throat with his fingers. “You should come up on the couch. The floor is not a good place to sit for too long.”

“I'm fine,” Dean sighed. 

“Dean,” Castiel said firmly. “I do not enjoy repeating myself.” 

“So don't,” Dean retorted. 

A brief tightening of the hand at his neck was the only warning Dean got before Cas was hauling him to standing. 

Castiel gripped Dean's jaw in a firm hold, fingers digging in enough to get his attention without hurting. “Do not be rude, Dean.” 

Dean pushed down the urge to kneel and apologize because _what the fuck?!_ Instead, he rolled his eyes. “Whatever. What are you gonna do? Punish me?” 

_Please please please_. His mind begged. 

Castiel chuckled, low and dirty. Dean felt his cock twitch at the sound. 

“Is that what you want, Dean?” Cas stepped more into Dean's space, never letting go of his face. “Do you want me to punish you? Maybe bend you over the arm of the couch and spank your ass until it's bright red? Truss you up and leave you hard and wanting?”

Dean whimpered, his head jerking in a brief nod. He didn't care how desperate and pathetic he seemed, Castiel was hitting all of his secret buttons. 

Cas clucked his tongue. “Dean Dean Dean. I already told you. I don't sleep around. You want me? You have to show me.” 

Dean tried to pull away, embarrassment evident on his features. 

Castiel shifted his hand to the side of Dean's face. His eyes softened. “Hey, none of that. I'm not making fun of you.”

Dean took a step back, needing space between their bodies and for Castiel to stop touching him for a minute. “I need a shower. It was a long day.” 

Castiel scanned Dean's features. He pursed his lips and nodded, accepting the redirection. 

Dean beat a hasty retreat to the bathroom. He leaned hard on the counter as the shower ran to warm the water. His pupils were blown, his cock hard and leaking, and he was flushed from hairline to collarbones. 

He was also completely overwhelmed. 

Dean shook his head and showered quickly. Once he'd dried and dressed he gave himself another long look in the mirror. He could do this. 

Castiel was still sitting on the couch nursing his beer. He glanced away from the television briefly when Dean entered the room. 

Dean took a stabilizing breath and grabbed a pillow from the couch. Placing it on the floor, he lowered himself back next to Castiel's legs. _An apology._

Castiel hesitated for a second before raking his fingers through Dean's damp hair. _Acceptance._

Dean leaned into the touch, his stomach flipping one last time when he heard Castiel murmur, “Good boy.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tilted his head back until he could see Cas better. He lifted a hand and placed his fingertips on Castiel's lips, sighing when Cas pressed a kiss to them. 
> 
> “Is that what you want?” Castiel asked in a soft voice. 
> 
> Dean nodded before he remembered the previous admonition to use his words. “Yes. . . please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm posting early (y'all are terrible for my self control haha) 
> 
> I wanted to note (after a comment made an observation) that when I write/read NEW kink relationships I tend to prefer them with a bit of a slower build and painfully full of consent. So there's a bit more in this chapter but nothing hardcore...yet. We'll get there. Really soon. I promise.

Dean was awake on his day off, listening to Sam and Cas move about the apartment as they got ready for class. 

He wasn't ready to face Castiel yet. Their paths hadn't crossed since the couch petting incident. Dean had no idea what to make of it. 

He understood his urge to submit. He'd been charged with taking care of his little brother for most of his life (and all of Sam's). He was always the one in charge, the one making decisions. 

And it was exhausting. 

He wanted to be able to relax, to turn his brain off and just be for once. The problem was, he had no idea how to do it on his own. He'd read enough accounts of sub-space to crave the experience. He wanted to know what it felt like to float and not have to worry, knowing that his needs would be met. 

He desperately wanted someone to acknowledge his accomplishments. Sam had gotten so used to Dean always being there and taking care of things. John hadn't been a horrible father but had been absent, relying on Dean to have dinner on the table after he'd worked a full shift. It was Dean who got up to comfort Sammy after a nightmare. Dean sat up with Sam when the flu went around, ignoring his own urge to collapse and rubbing Sam's back instead.

Dean had dropped out of high school and grabbed a GED so he could work and fill in the gaps John's paychecks couldn't. Dean moved to California when Sam got his full ride to Stanford so he could continue to “look after Sammy.” 

Dean felt a tightening in his chest, turning his lungs to lead and making his throat close up. There was an itch right below the surface of his skin he didn't know how to scratch. The tension drove him out of bed and into the empty apartment. 

Normally he spent his days off lounging in his underwear, eating crap food, and watching even crappier television. 

Today, however, he found himself standing in front of the laminated chore list. He had to admit, the system worked pretty well. Each person had a list of things to do each day to keep the household running. 

Dean worked down the list in a steady pace. Starting with his listed chores and moving into Sam's right after. He vacuumed the living room, lifting the couch for some extra work. He mopped the kitchen and scrubbed the bathroom floor on hands and knees. 

By the end of the day, the apartment sparkled and Dean was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

It still wasn't enough. 

He hadn't been able to quell that buzzing beneath his skin. He closed his eyes and pressed his fists to them. He felt shaken and out of sorts. His body screamed for something he couldn't name. 

Wouldn't attempt to name. 

The last time he felt like this he'd gone out and hooked up with as many people as possible in a single night. He'd fucked himself into exhaustion. 

But that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want a nameless fuck on his lap. 

His ears perked up at the sound of a key in the lock. Sam had a late lab so it could only be Cas. 

Castiel walked into the apartment slowly. Dean knew the place smelled like cleaning chemicals and he was sweating in boxers and a t-shirt. 

Cas took in Dean's tense posture and slightly erratic breathing. He dropped his bag and laid his trenchcoat over the arm of the couch. “Dean? Is everything okay?” 

Dean couldn't answer. He felt too overwhelmed. He felt his head shake side to side as tears burned his eyes. 

Castiel walked closer. “Dean. I think I can help you. Will you let me?” 

Dean nodded, never taking his eyes from Castiel's. Yes. Yes. Cas would help him. 

Cas put a hand on the side of Dean's face, smiling when the taller man nuzzled against it. “I need you to choose a safeword. If you cannot, I can choose for you this time.” 

Dean's thoughts fizzled and sparked. _Safeword?_

Cas tapped the side of Dean's throat. “Dean. I'm not going to do anything advanced. The use of a safeword is good habit for the both of us. We will both feel safer and more comfortable with one in place.” 

Dean cleared his throat. “You.” 

“You want me to choose?” Castiel asked.

Dean nodded. He couldn't think of anything in particular he'd use for a safeword. His thoughts zipped around too quickly to grab one and make it special. 

Castiel rubbed a thumb across the edge of Dean's jaw. “All right. For tonight we'll use Red as our stop. Do you understand the purpose and proper usage of a safeword?”

Dean nodded again. 

Cas tsked softly. “I know it's difficult but I need words, Dean. I need to hear you say it. It's important to me.” 

For Cas. He could focus long enough for Cas. “I use it if I get overwhelmed or uncomfortable and need to stop.” 

“Good.” Castiel smiled at Dean. “Repeat it for me.” 

Dean cleared this throat. “Red.” 

In an instant, Castiel had pulled his hand off and stepped back. Dean whined at the sudden loss. 

Castiel only smiled. “That's my acknowledgment of the safeword.” 

“Cas,” Dean pleaded. 

Castiel moved back into Dean's space, returning his hand to brush a thumb against full lips. “On your knees, gorgeous boy. Wait for me here.” 

Dean sank to his knees on the rug and felt a small surge of calm run through his veins. Dimly, he heard Cas moving about in his room for a few moments before blue eyes appeared in front of him again. 

Castiel lifted a set of leather cuffs into Dean's field of vision with a questioning eyebrow raise. Dean nodded and extended his wrists for Castiel to grasp. 

The cuffs went on quickly. The cool leather was lined with a soft material Dean couldn't place but knew it felt good against his skin. Castiel ran a finger around the inside of each cuff, checking the fit. 

“Stand up for me,” he instructed. Dean didn't hesitate to do as he was told. 

Cas hooked his fingers in the D-Rings of the cuffs and lightly tugged Dean forward. Dean paused by Castiel's door and looked surprised when the man kept pulling him forward. 

“But . . .” why were they going to Dean's room? He didn't have any kink things to play with in there. 

“Please take off your shirt and lie face down on the bed.” Castiel placed a hand on Dean's arm before leaving the room once more, trusting his instructions would be followed. 

Dean felt his hands shake slightly as he pulled the fabric from his body and settled onto his mattress. His body sank into the memory foam and he relaxed at the familiarity. 

He heard Cas enter the room and felt the mattress dip slightly as he straddled Dean's waist. “I want you to place your hands just under the pillow and not move them. Can you do that for me?” 

Dean hummed an affirmative and moved his hands. He turned his head to one side and snuggled down more. He heard the pop of a container opening and felt his eyebrows go up in interest. Was it lube?

Castiel huffed a small laugh. “Massage oil,” he said in answer to Dean's silent inquiry. 

Hands moved from Dean's lower back to his shoulders in a firm, slick slide. Castiel repeated the action, digging his thumbs in slightly on the second pass. He caught a knot right below Dean's left shoulder blade and stopped to rub firmly at the spot. 

Dean groaned low and arched into the pressure. It was just the right side of painful and he wanted more of it. 

“Harder,” he rasped out. 

Castiel was helpless to stop the small thrust of his hips at the request. His erect cock ground down just above Dean's backside. He was glad he'd only removed his shirt, willing to risk massage oil on his jeans. 

For a second, neither of them moved. Both stuck not knowing how the other would react. 

Castiel cleared his throat and began to work through the knots in Dean's shoulders with gusto. 

Dean moaned with each press of Castiel's fingers. Little sparks of pain lit him up and receded in waves. He felt the cuffs on his wrists grounding him to the mattress, the knot in his chest easing with each breath.

He didn't realize the moment it happened, but Castiel did. The dark haired man smiled warmly when Dean's body relaxed in a long, moaning exhale. He continued massaging out the hard spots in Dean's body, his cock firming a little more with each whimper that fell from the beautiful man spread below him. 

His hands were slick and Dean's body was relaxed. It wouldn't take much to slip a hand below the boxer briefs and press until Dean was open and writhing for him. 

But they hadn't discussed that. This was about _Dean_ and showing that he appreciated Dean's hard work on the apartment today. 

Speaking of . . . 

Castiel leaned forward with the next full slide of his hands until he was pressed skin to skin with Dean. “You did such a good job cleaning the apartment today, Dean. I could tell you put a lot of work into it.” 

Dean whined low in his throat. The praise washed over him like warm honey, caressing all of the rough spots he'd been feeling. He barely noticed his hips rocking into the mattress, chasing the friction.

Castiel did and decided to push it a little further. He made sure to dig his thumbs in extra hard to the meat of Dean's upper back as he whispered, “Come for me, Dean.” 

A little more pressure and a few seconds had Dean coming in his briefs with a gasp. He thrust his hips over and over into the mattress as pleasure washed over him in an overwhelming surge. 

Castiel petted softly through his hair, down his neck, across his shoulders, touching any expanse of skin possible while whispering, “So good. Good boy. You're so beautiful.” over and over into Dean's ear. 

When Dean's shaking slowed, Castiel eased off of him and went to move toward the bedroom door. He was stopped by a pleading sound and hand on his thigh. 

“Shh shh, Dean. I'm coming right back, okay? I need to get you a few things. I'll be right back.” 

Dean huffed and tucked his hand back under the pillow. 

True to his word, Castiel returned quickly. He nudged Dean's hip to encourage the man to roll over on his back. He swiped a wet washcloth over the mess covering Dean's lower half, biting back a smile at the sheer amount of come spread across Dean's skin. It had sounded like a good one. 

Next, he guided Dean into a sitting position and held a glass of orange juice to his lips. Dean drank half the glass in a few long swallows and sighed with satisfaction. 

Castiel set the glass on the nightstand and slowly removed the cuffs from Dean, pressing a kiss to the inside of each wrist. 

Dean watched as Castiel's lips made contact with his skin. He wanted those lips. 

Cas smiled and crawled onto the bed next to Dean, pulling the larger man down until he was tucked under Castiel's arm. He scratched fingertips lightly across Dean's scalp and down his neck. 

Dean tilted his head back until he could see Cas better. He lifted a hand and placed his fingertips on Castiel's lips, sighing when Cas pressed a kiss to them. 

“Is that what you want?” Castiel asked in a soft voice. 

Dean nodded before he remembered the previous admonition to use his words. “Yes. . . please.” 

Castiel smiled and leaned down until their mouths set together in a chaste kiss. He kept the pressure firm enough to show he was holding back the pure passion he wanted to direct at Dean, but made sure the kiss remained gentle. 

He skated a thumb down Dean's pulse point. “How are you feeling?”

Dean felt his eyelids flutter. “Better.” It was true. Dean felt more relaxed and satiated than ever. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cas asked. 

Dean thought for a moment. “I wouldn't know where to start or how to put it into words.” 

“Fair enough.” Cas brushed his thumb over Dean's cheekbone, delighting in how his green eyes practically lit up at the attention. “I'm here if you need me.” 

Dean nodded and settled back against Castiel's chest. “Sammy will be home soon.” 

“I supposed that's true,” Cas sighed. “You should change and get dressed. It's my turn to make dinner anyway.” 

Dean indulged one more rub of his cheek against Castiel's firm chest before letting the man roll away. 

Cas picked up the cuffs from the bed and placed them in Dean's bedside drawer. “The next time you need me, those will be our cue.” 

Dean swallowed hard. He understood the significance of the gesture. Cas was giving Dean the reins to ask for what he wanted in an easy way. Not only that, Dean would be willingly handing control over to Cas. Fully.

“Thank you,” he said, putting everything into those two words. 

Castiel inclined his head in acknowledgment. “Rest for a bit. You earned it after working so hard today. I'll wake you for dinner.” He shut the door on his way out. 

Dean changed out of his wet boxer briefs and put on the set of pajamas Sam had gotten him for Christmas. He snuggled under the covers and almost immediately drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kinks do you want to see? What are your favorite? Least favorite? Give me thoughts in the comments. My inspiration fizzled for the day and I know you lovely humans can spark something.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Everyone has limits, Dean. We all have acts that we aren't willing to do. There's nothing wrong with that. Having boundaries doesn't make you weak or unsexy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More talking. Lots of talking. No worries, the kink is soon to come. I wanted to lay a strong foundation for what DEAN wants and let him have a voice.

Cas was, by far, the best cook out of the three of them. Homemade spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread? Dean was tempted to put Castiel down for dinner work every night. 

Sam took Dean's dish duty after a brief argument. He shoved Dean out of the kitchen to relax on the couch with Cas instead. 

Dean let Cas idly flip channels while his brain wandered. The two sat close enough that he could feel the heat from Castiel's body without actually touching. There was a certain amount of comfort to the whole thing. 

Sam paused on his way through the apartment. “I didn't start the dishwasher yet so we can all do showers if we want. Is it cool if I go first?”

Cas and Dean both grunted an affirmative and Sam rolled his eyes, muttering something about eloquence all the way to the bathroom. 

When the pipes groaned as the shower went on Cas muted the TV. “We need to talk about this.” 

Dean looked from the corner of his eye. “So talk.”

“What have I said about being rude, Dean? At least look at me while we have this conversation.” 

Dean sighed and turned his body to face Castiel. He raised his eyebrows in an expectant look. 

Cas shook his head and fought a grin. “Is this something you would want? With me?” 

Dean blinked slowly as Cas held his gaze. “I think so.” He hated sounding so unsure of himself, but he wasn't sure how to phrase it. “I'd like to . . . try?” 

Castiel reached out to take Dean's hand. “Why does saying that make you so nervous?” 

“I don't want you to think I'm weak,” came out as a whisper. 

Cas, to his credit, didn't shift into pity or concern. “If this is something you'd like to try I'm more than happy to help you, Dean. But we will have to establish a few things.”

“Like what?”

Cas rubbed his thumb over Dean's knuckles. “Boundaries. Limits.”

“Dude, just don't pee on me or anything gross and we're good.” Dean shrugged and leaned back as much as he could without pulling away from Cas. 

Castiel's gaze sharpened. “So I could tie you up and flog you until you can't stand? Invite my friends over to have a turn with you? Make you crawl around naked and lick my boots?” 

Dean's entire body tightened. “You're not serious.” 

“I'm not, but there are some couples who enjoy that sort of play. Everyone has limits, Dean. We all have acts that we aren't willing to do. There's nothing wrong with that. Having boundaries doesn't make you weak or unsexy.”

Dean sat in silence, watching that thumb track over the scars in his knuckles. 

Castiel tugged lightly and Dean scooted closer on the couch. “I'm going to give you something called a Limits List. I want you to cross through everything you are not willing to do. Those are called Hard Limits. They're things you will never, under any circumstance, agree to do. Next you will circle things you're curious about but not sure. Those will be Soft Limits. We'll explore those slowly and in a controlled way to see if you like them. Following me so far?” 

Dean nodded. He could do that if the acts were laid out for him. A list made it easier. 

“Good. Finally, I want you to make two lists of your own. The first will be five things you know you enjoy and want to do as often as possible. The next will be five things you know you want to try. Can you do that for me?” 

Dean cleared his throat. “Yes. I can do that.” 

“Now, my list may look different than some you'll come across in the future because I went ahead and marked out my own hard limits. I don't like anything that causes serious injury or humiliation. I've already been clear on my stance on sharing as well.” 

Dean chuckled. Yeah, that had been made very clear more than once. If he agreed to this, he could kiss his sleeping around good-bye. 

But would that be so bad? Instead of running through nameless conquests he could have someone that was willing to take care of him. All of the desires running through his head could be tried. 

Castiel sighed. “I should have asked before placing the cuffs on you.”

“We had a safeword,” Dean interrupted. 

“Still . . . you were in the wrong state of mind to introduce a new kink without discussing it first and –”

Dean put up a hand. “Dude, chill. I, um . . . I liked it. No harm done.” 

“If there is ever anything we do that you don't enjoy please do not hesitate to tell me. The same goes if you really like something. I want to know how to please you.” 

Dean glanced at his hardening cock and grinned. “I don't think that will be a problem.” 

Castiel winked and went to retrieve the papers from his bedroom. Dean met him in the hallway, making the exchange as the shower shut off. 

He glanced at the bathroom. “Sam can't know. Not yet.” 

Castiel nodded. “I anticipated that much. Do you wish to keep our relationship as a whole a secret or just this aspect of it?” 

Dean's heart picked up. “You'd be okay being open about being with someone like me?”

Cas reached out and put a hand on his cheek. “Dean, you are selfless and witty and fucking gorgeous. I'm honored to be with a man like you.” 

Dean nodded, overwhelmed. “Yeah. . . okay. It'll be easier.” 

The bathroom door opened in a rush. Dean stiffened, his face still cradled in Castiel's palm. Sam froze, drying his hair. 

Sam looked from Cas to Dean and back again. He cleared his throat and addressed his older brother, “Don't fuck this up.” A hand-clap on the shoulder solidified the approval before the younger man went to his room. 

The door was almost closed before he opened it and stuck his head out. “And no noises. Just. . . no.” 

Dean snorted and Castiel followed with a hard laugh. “I'm going to kiss your brother now.” 

Sam made a face, obviously hiding a smile, and shut the door. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked just above a whisper. 

“Yeah.” Cas said softly as he leaned forward to slot their mouths together. 

The kiss was full of restrained passion and harsh breathing. Dean gripped the front of Castiel's shirt like a lifeline as he whimpered into the moment. Cas licked against the seam of Dean's mouth, requesting entrance. Dean opened and moaned when their tongues tangled in the space where their lips met. 

Dean grabbed Castiel's waist to haul them closer, grunting when he felt their hard lengths press together. The thin material of Dean's pajama pants doing nothing to lessen the sensation. His hips rocked and thrust of their own accord, wanting to chase the friction until he came. 

Castiel pulled back gently, smiling at Dean's soft whine of desperation. “Go fill out the paperwork but do not take care of that until the morning.” 

Dean pressed his forehead to Castiel's shoulder. His breaths heaved out hot against Cas's neck. He whimpered softly and nodded, agreeing to the terms. His hips thrust forward in an aborted attempt to reach Cas. 

“Soon, beautiful boy. Very soon.” Castiel petted a hand down the back of Dean's head. “I'm going to shower now.” 

Dean pulled back with a small gulp. “In the morning.” 

“In the morning,” Cas agreed. 

“I work tomorrow.” 

“I know. I have a free day. If you get me that list I can plan something for tomorrow evening. I believe Sam made plans with Jo.” 

Dean nodded. “Okay. 'Night, Cas.” 

“Good night, Dean.” 

The two parted ways without another word. 

Dean spread the papers out and grabbed a pen and notebook. He dragged the pen across his lips as he began to read. 

It didn't take long before he hauled the laptop out to look things up. Cock cages? No thank you. Pet Play? Um, what?

He looked an extra long time at a few of the items. The thought of a spanking made his cock twitch in interest. Video? Like making his own porn? Maybe. 

Reaching the end of the list, he noticed a damp spot in the front of his pants. He glared. “We haven't even done anything yet. Fuck.” 

Okay. A list of five things he enjoys. He could handle that. 

_One: Kissing_

_Two: Biting_

_Three: . . ._

Maybe this was harder than he thought. What else did he enjoy for sure? Without any shadow of a doubt? 

His mind wandered back to some of his previous encounters. The sex with Jimmy had been fast and furious in the small privacy of the bathroom. 

_Three: Rough Sex_

_Four: Exhibitionism?_

He'd need to flesh that one out more with Cas. The risk of getting caught wasn't nearly as appealing as having someone sit and watch like a creeper but he wasn't sure how to differentiate for the list.

One more. He needed one more thing. 

Rhonda Hurley popped in his brain. 

Alone in his room, Dean flushed bright red. No way. No fucking way. That was one time. Well, one time with another person. His hand and the item at the bottom of his drawer didn't count. He couldn't put that down. 

Or could he? Would Cas judge him? He thought of soft blue eyes and a kind smile, of lips pressed firmly to his, of fingernails running through his hair. . . 

A sudden sense of calm settled over Dean as he wrote _Five: Panties_ on the page. 

He dropped the pen and hid his face in his hands. Ugh. He still had another list to go. 

A deep breath helped him pick up the pen and pull out the list. Five things from the list he wanted to try. All right. 

_One: Edging/Orgasm Denial_

Definitely at the top. He could just hear Castiel's voice growling out “No, Dean. Not until I say.” 

A soft grunt left his lips as his hips thrust into open air. Shit. Four more things and he still wouldn't be allowed to come tonight. 

_Two: Bondage/Restraint_

He'd liked the cuffs a lot. The thought of Cas holding him down? Strapping him to a surface? Yep. 

_Three: Vibrators_

A regular cock felt great in his ass and all of the porn seemed to like the buzzing sensation.

_Four: Spanking_

Dean imagined himself spread over the arm of the couch, Castiel landing firm smacks to his backside, begging for more. . . Okay, not doing his dick any favors there. 

Dean chewed his pen and eyed the list. One more that he wanted to try? 

_Five: Role Play_

Dean was breathing hard as he gathered up all of the papers and made his way to Castiel's room. The door was shut but light peeked out underneath so he knocked lightly. 

Cas greeted him with a wide smile. “Finished already?” 

“I didn't want to wait,” Dean admitted softly, ducking his head. 

“Hey,” Cas tilted his chin up. “I like that you're eager. I'll take a look at these and we'll talk again tomorrow.” 

Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes on a nod. Tomorrow. 

Cas shut the door gently and Dean went back to his room. He was more tired than he'd expected after a nap earlier in the day. Even with a hard-on demanding his attention he felt wrung out and exhausted. 

He curled under the blankets and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tapped the leather at Dean's wrists before stating, “Keep those there.” 
> 
> That was all the warning Dean got before Cas attacked his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still going easy on Dean. I hope this satisfies a little bit of what you wanted. Kinks listed in end notes if you need them.
> 
> Comments feed my soul.

Dean woke up with a satisfied stretch. 

And hard as fucking granite. 

But hey, it was the morning so he could finally take care of the little problem down below.

He checked the clock to find he didn't have much time if he wanted to eat before running out to work. A shift of his hips brushed his erect cock against the inside of his pants and had him wincing. No problem, this probably wouldn't take long. 

He slid off his pajama pants and briefs, now slightly stiff with dry pre-come. Gross. Those were definitely getting washed twice. 

Licking his hand, he gripped himself with a hiss. Oh yeah, not long at all.

The visions he'd entertained the night before came rushing back and he bit into his lip to stifle the groan. 

_Dean bent over the arm of the couch, hard and leaking. Cas standing behind him applying one spank after another as Dean writhed and moaned and begged to be allowed to come._

Dean came with a gasp, the orgasm punching out of him with enough force to paint his torso. 

He was still catching his breath when his alarm went off on his phone. He slapped at it before grinning. 

Turning on the camera feature, he aimed the lens at his body trying to get everything in the photo; his softening dick, his come covered abs (tensed to show the muscle definition), and him biting his lip with flushed cheeks. 

Satisfied with the result, he pulled up Castiel's contact information. Double checking that he wasn't about to send it to Sam by mistake, he clicked send. He used his already nasty pajama bottoms to clean up the impressive mess he'd created. 

After his shower, he paused by Castiel's room. Hearing nothing inside he knocked lightly, “Cas? I'm gonna throw together a quick breakfast before I head out if you want some.” 

A sleepy sound met his ears. “What time is it?”

Dean snickered under his breath. “I dunno dude, check your phone.” 

Dean could hear Castiel grumbling and the springs on the mattress squeaking as he rolled over. 

A decent sounding _thud_ rang out that was quickly followed by scrambling feet. 

The door in front of Dean's face flew open to reveal a very wide-eyed, very awake, Castiel. 

Dean grinned. “Good morning.” 

“I. . . you. . .” Cas stammered. 

“Are you having a stroke?” Dean teased. 

Cas shut his mouth and his eyes darkened. “You have been very naughty Dean Winchester,” he said under his breath. 

“You didn't like my picture?” Dean put on a fake pout. 

Castiel's hand shot out and grabbed Dean's wrist, bringing the green-eyed man's hand firm against his erection. “I liked it very much.” 

Dean squeezed, his heart stuttering at Castiel's hitched breath. 

Castiel hauled a hand behind Dean's neck and pulled him in close. “You should finish getting ready for work and hurry home when you're finished.” He stepped back and shut the door with a smirk. 

Dean pouted at his crotch. “This is all your fault.” 

With a sigh, he dressed and left the apartment. 

* * *

Dean's day had been painfully dull. 

A handful of oil changes and a weird noise that took all of ten minutes to figure out. 

That was it. Pack it in. That was his entire day. 

Nervous tension raced down his spine and settled in his groin as he opened the door to the apartment. 

He walked through like any other day. 

Castiel came down the hall and greeted Dean with a smile and hug. He pulled back and narrowed his eyes, “What is it?” 

Dean flushed. He felt silly but answered, “I guess I expected something to be different.” 

Castiel's eyes twinkled. “Me dressed in black leather demanding you kneel? Sex swing hanging from the ceiling? That kind of thing?” 

Dean shrugged and averted his eyes. 

Cas tapped the side of his neck. “Did you eat today?”

“Burger, fries, and a milkshake. It was a slow day at work. We went nuts for lunch.” 

Cas hummed a thoughtful note. “Safeword?” 

“Can we just keep using Red?” 

Castiel nodded. “Red for stop and Yellow to slow down sound okay?” 

Dean swallowed hard, his throat clicking with effort. “Yes.” 

Castiel rubbed down Dean's arm. “Tonight we won't do anything new to you. I'm sticking to your first list.” 

Dean cleared his throat before shaking his head and then nodding. 

“No no. Do you want to amend my plans?” Castiel asked. “This won't work if we don't communicate.” 

Dean leaned in to peck a kiss on Castiel's lips before hurrying to his bedroom. He took a second to shrug off his top layer and toe out of his shoes and socks before reaching into the side table drawer. 

Castiel hadn't moved more than to turn around to face the apartment. Dean knelt at his feet and lifted the leather cuffs with a hopeful expression. 

“I liked the cuffs,” he explained in a quiet voice. 

Cas took the cuffs with a warm smile. “Of course, this is acceptable. Wrists please.” 

The leather went on easy and Cas checked the fit before pulling Dean to his feet. “Please go to my room and strip. I'm going to grab us some water.” 

“Juice?” Dean asked hopefully. 

Cas gave his ass a playful swat. “Juice after. Now go.” 

Dean made his way to Castiel's room and took a second to glance around and catch his breath. Cas kept his room fairly neat and tidy. It looked like he hadn't really moved in yet, but that was to be expected. 

Dean stripped off his jeans and shirt, folding each carefully and setting them on a nearby chair. He shifted on his feet before crawling onto the bed and laying on his back. He'd just breathed a hard exhale when the sound of full water bottles hitting the floor exploded through the room. 

Cas stood shirtless in the doorway, jaw hanging and eyes open wide. One hand supported his weight on the doorframe while the other opened and closed by his side. 

Dean swallowed nervously and ran a hand across the pink silk barely containing his hard cock. 

“Oh my fuck,” Cas breathed.

“I know you said to strip and I'm sure you meant everything but I put these on this morning and if I didn't show you I'd lose my nerve and I don't want you to be angry or disgusted and please say something so I'll shut the hell up. . .” 

Cas held up a hand. “I am just the opposite of angry.” 

Dean flushed pink. “So you like them?” 

Leaving the bottles where they fell, Cas made his way to the bed to straddle Dean's nearly naked form. He grabbed Dean's hand and pressed it to his crotch with a hiss. “What do you think?” 

Dean licked his lips and pulled his hand back. He lifted his arms to lay above his head, crossing them at the wrist. 

Castiel's eyes darkened. He ran his hands up Dean's chest before scratching downward lightly with his nails. Dean arched into the touches, shamelessly pressing his pelvis against where Cas sat. 

Cas drew a random pattern on Dean's skin with the tip of a finger. “Now, what was on that list of yours? Kissing. . .” He leaned down to press a series of small kisses to Dean's collarbones. 

“Biting. . .” he continued before nipping gently where neck and shoulder met. 

Dean's breath came in short, mewling gasps. Each touch sent goosebumps skittering across his skin, each kiss made his breath stutter, and each nip of Castiel's teeth went straight to his dick. 

“You took initiative to include panties; which is a wonderful thing by the way.” He sighed and rocked his hips directly onto Dean's pelvis. “The other two we'll talk about later. Tonight, I want to make you feel good.” 

He tapped the leather at Dean's wrists before stating, “Keep those there.” 

That was all the warning Dean got before Cas attacked his mouth. 

Yes, attacked was the perfect word. Dean felt plundered and helpless. Their previous kisses were tame in comparison. Cas dominated Dean's mouth. Dean's lips tingled due to the pressure behind the kiss. Castiel's tongue fucked in and out of Dean's mouth with a punishing force. Dean could only moan and hold on for the ride. 

He loved every fucking second. 

Most of the women he'd been with kissed in a soft, feminine way. The guys he'd hooked up with hadn't been big fans of kissing. The ones that were tended to let him, the larger male, take the lead. 

Cas changed up the kiss to include little bites at Dean's bottom lip, causing blood to rush to the area and make it pulse and swell. 

That very talented mouth moved to press hot kisses and licks to the edge of Dean's jaw before moving to mouth at his pulse point. Cas ran his tongue across collarbones before moving in small passes to Dean's nipples. He sent Dean a wicked grin before biting at the pink skin. 

Dean yelped and arched so hard his back lifted from the bed. Cas braced both hands on his chest, shoving him into the mattress. Dean let out a few sobbing moans as Cas pressed kisses and tiny licks to the reddening skin. 

He moved to the other side and repeated the action. Smiling against Dean's tanned skin as the man trembled. 

The front of Dean's panties was soaked with pre-come. His hips thrust in helpless circles, dragging the damp silk across his aching cock. 

Cas kissed down Dean's torso, delivering small bites at random that he soothed with barely there licks. He skirted the very prominent bulge in front of his face; after breathing a heavy sigh right over when it jumped in his presence. 

He knelt between Dean's spread legs and held him firm while delivering punishing bites to the inside of his thigh. 

“Fuck!” Dean yelled before dissolving into whimpers. The wet patch on his panties grew with each breath. 

Cas reached down to shimmy out of his clothes. He crawled, naked, up Dean's body. 

Dean's eyes flew wide as he scanned the glorious amount of skin pressed to his front. His hands flexed with the urge to touch, caress, but he hadn't been given permission. 

That thought shouldn't have made him harder, but it did. 

Castiel pressed their lengths together with a simple thrust that had both men gasping. “Do you want to take these off?” he asked, snapping the elastic of the panties. 

Dean bit into his bottom lip as he shook his head. “I want to come in them and I want you to come on me.” 

Castiel groaned low in his throat and pressed his face into Dean's neck. “Oh my god.” He reached down to palm Dean through the silk, rubbing up and down his hard cock in firm passes. 

Dean choked and gasped. His stamina had been decimated. He was ready to blow in seconds. 

“Let go for me, Dean.” Cas rasped before biting down on Dean's shoulder with enough force to bruise. 

Dean shouted and bucked when he came. His ears rang and his vision whited out behind closed eyes. He couldn't catch his breath. 

He was still breathing hard when he heard Castiel groan out, “Holy shit” before hot wetness splattered across his torso. 

His eyes opened to see Cas trying to catch his breath, braced above Dean with cock in hand. Damn. Dean had missed the big finish. 

Castiel leaned down to brush his lips across Dean's before rolling off and leaving the room. He returned with a warm, wet washcloth and small glass of orange juice. He wiped the mess from Dean's skin, slowly peeling off the panties to clean underneath. He'd have to put them in the sink to soak so they wouldn't ruin. 

He removed the cuffs and helped Dean sit up, grinning when he perked up at the sight of juice. 

Dean drank the liquid down and shivered, suddenly chilled as the sweat cooled on his body. Cas tucked him under the blankets and retrieved the water bottles from where they'd fallen on the floor. He climbed into bed and pulled Dean against his warm body. 

Dean sighed and relaxed against Cas. He tilted his head back and pressed his fingers against Castiel's mouth before touching them to his own. Cas felt his heart skip at the sweet ritual. 

“How do you feel?” Cas asked quietly. 

“Relaxed,” Dean said in an incredulous tone.

“Why does that surprise you?” 

Dean sighed, snuggling more into Castiel's embrace. “I didn't know it was possible for me to feel like this.” 

“Like what?” Cas asked, running his fingers through Dean's hair. 

There was a beat before Dean whispered, “Safe.” 

Castiel's arms tightened briefly as he pressed a kiss to the top of Dean's head. “Rest now, gorgeous. We have things to talk about tomorrow.” 

Dean felt his eyes slip closed as he surrendered to the feeling of arms surrounding him and hands through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks:  
> \- Rough Kissing  
> \- Panties  
> \- Biting  
> \- Marking/Comeplay (?)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean blinked in a dazed way. What? He was just going to leave him hard and . . . 
> 
> His list flashed in his head. _Edging/Orgasm Denial_
> 
> Son of a fucking bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really surprised at how much love this has gotten. It's my first Destiel fic so I'm extra pleased. I love hearing from you in the comments! Share some love! If you're a fan of this fic please share it on your social media of choice as well. 
> 
> Eventually I'll get brave and link my Tumblr.

Dean woke slowly. He felt warm and secure for the first time since he was a child waking up after crawling into his parents' bed following a nightmare. 

Castiel was spooned behind him, one arm wrapped around Dean's middle and the other shoved under the pillow they were apparently sharing. 

Dean's shifting woke Cas who blinked and sighed like a sleepy kitty. Dean found that fucking adorable. 

Cas hummed and pressed his nose to the nape of Dean's neck. “Good morning.” 

“Did we sleep all night? It was really early wasn't it?” Dean asked. 

Cas pulled away slightly to stretch. “We must have needed it.”

“Well now I'm hungry,” Dean pouted. 

Castiel smiled and pecked a kiss to Dean's cheek. “Wait here, I'll bring us something to snack on while we finish waking up.” 

Dean admired the man's pert ass as he walked out of the room. He scrubbed his hands over his face. What the hell had he done last night? Panties? All the mumbling about feeling safe? Cas probably thought he was a total loser now. 

“You're freaking out,” Cas announced as he entered the room. He carried a bowl with sliced fruit and a pitcher of orange juice. 

Dean eyed him thoughtfully. “I feel weird about . . . well, everything.”

“Are you ashamed of what we did?” Cas asked as he popped a strawberry half in his mouth. 

Dean squirmed a bit, feeling exposed beyond his nudity. “I don't know.” 

“Let's try again. Did you enjoy what we did last night?”

“Fuck yeah,” Dean said without hesitation. “That was some of the best sex I've ever had and we didn't really have sex.” 

Castiel's eyes crinkled as he smiled around his next bite. “Good. Are you afraid I'm going to judge you?” 

Dean flushed. Ding Ding Ding. 

“Dean.” Cas reached out to take his hand. “Watching you submit, to take control over your own desires and let yourself just _be_ is the sexiest thing I've ever seen.” 

“I wore panties,” Dean mumbled, reaching for a pineapple chunk. 

“I almost came in my pants,” Cas shot back. 

Dean blinked hard a few times. “What?” 

Cas nodded. “Seeing all of that tan skin on display, laid out like a buffet for me, and your hard cock trapped in something so dainty and pretty? I nearly lost it just standing in the doorway.” 

The two men finished off the fruit in comfortable silence. They each took turns in the bathroom, making stops to throw on pajamas so as not to traumatize Sam when he returned home, before settling back into Castiel's bed. 

“I'd like to talk about the other two items on your favorites list,” Cas began. 

Dean thought back. _Rough Sex_ and _Exhibitionism._ “All right.” 

“I'd like to hear more about the exhibitionism. I told you I don't share and that includes allowing people to watch.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair to soften the blow of possible disappointment. 

“No, not like that. It's like when I was with . . .” Dean cleared his throat, unsure of how to discuss fucking Castiel's brother. 

Cas chuckled. “Dean, breathe. I knew, going in to this, that you weren't a virgin. I'm not one that expects you to pretend I'm the only person you've ever been with. Furthermore, I know those exploits include my brother. If those experiences can help further our relationship I have no problem discussing them.” 

“When Jimmy and I went at it in the bathroom, the idea that we could get caught any second or that someone might be listening in made things exciting,” Dean explained. 

“So the risk of getting caught? Or the idea that you're doing something in public but only we know about it?” Cas asked. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, that's. . . that's hot.” 

“Hmm. Good. I can work with that.” 

Dean shivered. 

Cas hummed and licked lightly at the spot behind Dean's ear. “I'm glad you're excited, but we have one more thing to discuss.” 

Dean put on a playful pout. “Okay.”

“I want us both to get tested at the clinic.”

“I'm clean,” Dean insisted. “I always use protection and I get tested frequently.” 

Cas placed a single finger over his lips. “I understand that and my insistence has nothing to do with doubting you. It's a habit I got into and insist upon for all of my partners. Before any fluid exchange can occur I prefer to have test results.” 

Dean sighed. It made sense. And he had to admit to having been lax about protection usage for oral sex on occasion. 

“Besides,” Cas continued, his voice dipping into a growl. “If we're both clean we can forgo condoms and have nothing in between us.” 

Dean whimpered and shifted, images of Cas pounding in and out of him skin on skin racing through his mind. Thoughts of Dean strapped down while Cas rode him. . . 

Dean groaned and buried his face in Castiel's chest. “Fuck.” 

“Like that idea?” 

“Yes,” Dean moaned. 

“If we go today we can have our results back within the week.” 

Dean perked up. “Then what are we waiting for?” 

* * *

Dean stood in front of the bathroom mirror with a grin lighting up his face. 

His fingers danced over the bruised bite mark on his shoulder and matching spots on his inner thighs. He didn't know he had a marking kink until that moment. One-night-stands weren't a time to mark or be marked. It was something intimate. 

A knock at the door startled him. “Um, yes?” 

“Dean? Can I come in?” Cas asked. 

Dean shrugged, he was in his underwear about to finish stripping and shower but this guy had seen him in panties so. . . 

He opened the door. 

Cas slipped in and shut the door before turning on Dean with a predatory expression. He crowded the taller man against the counter, pressing their bodies together in one long line. 

“Sam just got home so you have to be very quiet. Do you remember your safeword?” he asked. 

Dean nodded. “Yes. Red to stop, yellow to slow down.” 

Castiel pressed a thumb to Dean's lips, slipping the digit inside. “Good boy.” 

He pressed their lips together in a firm movement that had Dean gasping. Cas kissed with a purpose, his tongue sweeping Dean's mouth in quick and deep passes. Dean barely noticed Castiel's other hand slip down underneath his boxer briefs. 

He did notice, however, when that hand took hold of his hard cock. 

“Sonofabitch,” he hissed, hips thrusting upward.

Cas hummed. “Let me know when you get close.” 

When Dean nodded, he began pumping his fist. He jacked Dean hard and dirty. The biting kisses added to the barrage of sensations and Dean hurtled to the edge embarrassingly fast. 

“Cas,” he gasped into the kiss. “Close.” 

Castiel pulled his hand off and stepped back, breaking all contact between the two. Dean thrust into open air, seeking the friction he had moments earlier. Little whimpers of frustration bubbled up behind his closed mouth. 

“Shh, shh.” Cas soothed, reaching out to brush fingertips down Dean's bicep. “Breathe for me, baby.” 

Dean focused on the cobalt gaze in front of him, breathing in and out in time with Castiel. After what felt like an eternity, he nodded again. 

“Good?” Cas asked. 

“I think so,” Dean answered. 

Cas leaned forward enough to brush their lips together. “Don't take care of that. Come find me after your shower.”

Dean blinked in a dazed way. What? He was just going to leave him hard and . . . 

His list flashed in his head. _Edging/Orgasm Denial_

Son of a fucking bitch. 

Cas tilted his head to study Dean. “Remember, you have your safeword. It works at any time. Say it and you can take care of whatever you need.” 

The 'but I won't be touching you' went unsaid. 

“Okay,” Dean said, his voice catching. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Okay, I can do that.” 

Castiel's eyes fluttered closed for half a second before pinning Dean with an intense stare. “So good for me.” 

Dean swallowed hard, the intensity of Castiel's eyes took his breath away. 

“Enjoy your shower, Dean,” Cas said before he slipped back out the door. 

Dean breathed hard, staring at his cock hanging heavy between his legs. It seemed to bounce and move with each breath, begging to be touched. 

Okay, step one was to shower. Just a stupid shower. 

He started the water, making it cooler than normal. He quickly washed his hair and scrubbed his body. His hands paying minimal attention to the currently more persistent part of his anatomy. 

He dried off, shivering as the already lukewarm water cooled on his skin. Hands on his hips, he glared at his jeans. Those were going to be a bitch to zip up. 

He managed, barely. He understood why ex-girlfriends would lay on the bed to zip their pants. Gravity could be your friend when wielded correctly. 

His bare feet slapped padded down the hall as he went to his room to drop his dirty clothes in his hamper and hang up his towel. 

A small gasp left his lips when he walked through the doorway. 

Castiel sat on his bed, legs crossed and looking very at ease. “Did you have a nice shower?” 

Dean glared instead of answering. If he said anything it would be snippy and Cas had already made his views on rudeness very clear. 

His dick jumped at the idea of punishment and Dean hissed. 

Cas stood up and wrapped his arms around Dean from behind. “I want you to take off your clothes and sit on the bed. I convinced Sam to go get burgers again. I may have suggested beer as well to add a stop.” 

Dean leaned his head back on Castiel's shoulder. He unfastened his pants while Cas licked and nibbled behind his ear. 

Castiel's fingers skimmed Dean's side as they removed the shirt together. Naked, Dean made his way to the bed and crawled to the center before settling back against the headboard. 

Cas sat at the foot of the bed, not touching Dean. “I want you to touch yourself. Each time you get close, stop and place your hands flat on the mattress.” 

“What are you going to do?” Dean asked, cursing the shake in his voice. 

Castiel's mouth quirked in a smirk. “I'm going to talk to you.” 

Dean reached and snagged his lube from the drawer. He drizzled some on his palm and gripped himself, hoping the shock of cold would help stave off the orgasm buzzing in his balls. 

Cas breathed a small groan. “You are so fucking sexy. Spread your legs for me.” 

Dean followed the instruction. His hand slid up and down his length in an easy grip. He didn't want to race to the finish. 

“It's a shame we won't have our results for a few days,” Cas continued. “I can't wait to find out what you feel like in my mouth.”

Dean whined and bucked his hips on the next stroke. 

“It looks like you approve of that idea. Oh, Dean. I'd lick every inch of that gorgeous cock of yours before taking you deep and sucking you down until you're begging to come.” 

“Please,” Dean hissed, his rhythm faltering as his balls tightened. 

“Hands on the bed,” Castiel barked. 

Dean immediately obeyed, the hand covered in lube hitting his thigh instead. He hoped his reluctance to wash his comforter didn't translate to disobeying. 

Castiel didn't seem to mind. “Breathe in and out for me. Ten times, slowly.” 

Dean nodded, taking a hard breath in and holding it for a couple of seconds before it rushed back out. 

Each breath came easier than the last. By the time he hit ten, his heartrate was manageable and his dick didn't feel like it was about to explode. 

“Start again whenever you're ready.” Cas scooted up a bit closer to Dean. 

Dean was afraid he'd need more lube but with the precome he had produced he was plenty slick. He whimpered as he began stroking again. 

“After sucking you wet and messy, I'd open myself up. You'd probably have to be tied to my bed for that because I wouldn't let you touch. I'd make you watch as I slipped one finger after another into myself.” 

Dean yanked his hand off and slapped it against his thigh hard enough to sting. “Fuck fuck fuck.” 

Castiel swallowed hard, the sound bringing Dean's attention around. “You are so responsive for me. Do you have any idea what that does to me?”

“You're the one with the fuckin' sex voice,” Dean grumbled. 

“One more, Dean, and then you can come. Can you go a bit longer for me?” 

Dean grit his teeth and nodded. 

“Whenever you're ready.” 

It took a few deep breaths before Dean felt like he could touch himself without going off. He kept his grip a bit more lax than usual, but firm enough it would get him there. 

“I want to ride you, Dean. I want to feel you pounding into me while I ride your cock. I bet you'd stretch me enough to feel it every time I sat in class. Every shift would remind me of your huge cock splitting me in half.” 

Dean gasped. The tension was building, it was too much. “Cas. . .” 

“Come whenever you need to, Dean.” 

Dean shook his head. “No. You. Touch me, please,” he begged. 

Cas groaned and surged up to kiss Dean, his hand replacing Dean's on his cock. 

“So fucking sexy,” he ground out in between breaths. “Come for me, Dean. Only for me.” 

It only took a few strokes of Castiel's hand before Dean came hard all over himself. His shouts of pleasure muffled by Castiel's mouth on his. 

Dean had barely recovered before he was tearing Castiel's jeans open to free his cock. He used his lube covered hand and set a brutal pace. They couldn't have much time before Sam was due home. 

Fuck. That shouldn't have made his cock twitch. What the hell? 

“Mark me, Cas,” Dean murmured. 

Those were the magic words. Castiel's body convulsed as he came in thick ropes over Dean's bare skin, his release mixing with Dean's. 

Castiel put their foreheads together as they caught their breaths together. “You. . .so amazing.” 

Dean smiled and gestured toward the towel that had ended up on the floor. Cas moved sluggishly but was able to clean Dean up before stretching out on the bed. 

“We don't have much time for aftercare. If you need more after dinner please let me know what I can do. I don't want you to drop too hard,” Cas explained. 

“Drop?” Dean frowned. 

“Sub drop. Sometimes the endorphin high can crash down pretty hard. You've slept through the last couple so this may be a bit different. If you feel _off_ at all I need you to tell me so I can help you.” 

Dean grunted. “I don't do the feelings crap, dude.” 

Castiel pursed his lips. “What if we came up with a specific phrase or gesture? Something just between the two of us that you can use to let me know what's going on?” 

“Poughkeepsie,” Dean blurted. 

“Any particular reason?” Cas asked. 

Dean shrugged. “I always liked the way it sounds.” 

“All right. Poughkeepsie will be our cue word. Would you like a gesture as well?” 

Dean squirmed, feeling silly but answering anyway. “That throat tapping thing you keep doing on me.” 

“Would you like to do it to me or to yourself as your gesture?” 

Dean thought for a moment. “Myself. I'll try to get your attention to make sure you see it, but I'll tap my neck or around my collarbones.” 

Castiel kissed Dean gently. “I'll do my very best to pay extra attention when we have situations like this.” He got up from the bed and gathered Dean's clothes, placing them within easy reach. 

Dean dressed, the action made awkward by his refusal to leave the bed yet. 

Cas extended a hand. “Let's go get a recovery snack while we wait for Sam.”

“Juice?” Dean asked. 

Castiel laughed lightly. “Yes, juice is acceptable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks:  
> \- Orgasm Delay/Edging  
> \- Dirty talk  
> \- Masturbation


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna nodded. “Oh right, your rules. I'd forgotten that one, what with the guy that looks exactly like you being such a slut.” 
> 
> “Yin and Yang, sister mine.” Jimmy bowed before tossing Anna a chocolate bar. “We bring balance to the universe.” 
> 
> “Please do not include me in your flimsy justifications to sleep around,” Castiel said drily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sliiight sub-drop and then fluffy fluff humor fluffiness 
> 
> If any artsy people feel inspired by my fic PLEASE SHARE IT WITH ME! I'll definitely figure out how to post it here! http://artemis-anne.tumblr.com/

Dean was sitting at the table sipping orange juice when Sam walked in holding greasy bags and a six-pack of beer. 

“Is that where all the OJ has been going?” Sam asked. 

“Hey, vitamin C is important, bitch.” Dean drank the rest of the glass before letting out an exaggerated “ahhh” sound.

Sam chuckled. “Whatever, jerk. I think it's the healthiest thing I've seen you consume all month.” 

“I can't live on rabbit food. I'm a warrior,” Dean insisted as he rinsed his glass and set it in the dishwasher. 

Sam snorted and set the bags on the table while Dean grabbed plates. Sam opened three beers and put the rest in the fridge. 

Dean put a burger and healthy serving of fries on a plate and set it in front of the chair next to his. He then made up his own plate and settled in. 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Did you just make Cas a plate?”

“Shut up!” Dean pointed in Sam's direction before taking a bite of his burger. 

“That's adorable.” Sam ducked as Dean chucked a fry in his direction. 

“We're already throwing food? I must have taken longer in the shower than I thought,” Cas said as he walked in the kitchen. He sat and munched on a fry from his plate. “Thank you, Dean.” 

Sam tried to muffle his giggle into his next bite. 

Dean shot his brother the finger. 

The three caught up on various things in each other's lives. Dean waxed poetic about a classic Mustang he'd gotten to work on at the garage while Cas and Sam shared anecdotes from class. 

Toward the end of dinner, Dean shifted in his seat. His skin was crawling and he felt unsettled. He had the sudden urge to run screaming from the apartment in an attempt to quell some of the twitching beneath his skin. 

Castiel's words rang in his head. He waited until Sam had gotten up to get another beer and met Castiel's eye before tapping lightly at his own throat. 

Recognition flashed in Castiel's gaze. He shifted a foot over to brush against Dean's underneath the table. 

Dean felt a small amount of calm at the touch. It wasn't quite enough, but it did take the edge off enough for Dean to finish eating and clean up. 

The three transitioned to the couch to watch mindless TV for a few hours. The three men settled onto the cushions with Castiel in the middle, sitting fairly close to Dean. 

Dean was still on edge. Having his brother in the same room when he felt he needed to be close to Cas didn't sit well with him. He wasn't ready to have Sam see that side of Dean. The side that needed hands in his hair and arms wrapping him in a hug. 

He waited until Cas had leaned close enough before whispering, “Yellow.”

Castiel's body tensed for a second before he turned to look at Dean. He nodded carefully and squeezed Dean's leg lightly to show he wasn't angry before scooting an inch or so away. 

Dean reached out to lace their fingers together. He could handle that much. 

Cas upped the intimacy of simple hand-holding by brushing his thumb across Dean's skin and making certain their palms were pressed close together. 

The itching in Dean's body calmed even more as the night wore on. Each breath came easier than the last. By the end of the show, he had leaned his head onto Castiel's shoulder and begun dozing lightly. 

The next thing he knew, Cas was shaking him awake and helping him to bed. He stripped and fell face first into the mattress, only rolling around enough for Cas to help him under the covers. 

When Cas turned to leave Dean reached out and tugged on his pant leg. “Stay?” 

Castiel's heart skipped. He leaned down to brush their lips together. “Of course.” 

* * *

The weekend rolled around again and found Dean stumbling into his apartment after a long day. Sam was spending the night with Jo, again. Dean really needed to bring up the idea of a double date because he missed those two crazy cats. 

Cas sat on the couch, idly flipping channels. He turned when Dean walked in to the room. “Hey babe. Jimmy is in the shower and Anna is on her way over. Apparently it's sibling night again.” 

Dean went in for a brief kiss before basically falling onto the couch next to his boyfriend. 

Wait. Boyfriend? Were they boyfriends? He needed to speak to Cas about that later. He'd never had a boyfriend. Random fucks didn't care to attach terms. 

Cas leaned closer until Dean could feel hot air on his ear. “I wanted to ask you something. How would you feel about a threesome?”

Dean jerked back. “What?” 

Cas had made his views on sharing crystal clear. Was this a test? A game? Had the previous weeks just been him easing Dean into a relationship before yanking the rug out from under him? 

Cas blinked. “A threesome. With my brother. He and I would never touch but you can't tell me you haven't thought about it.” 

“I've also thought about going to the moon but you don't see me signed up at NASA.” 

Cas shrugged. “I think it would be really hot. I know Jimmy would be into it.” 

“No. I don't want that. Is this some kind of joke?” Dean barked. 

Cas shrugged again and leaned back on the couch. 

Dean scooted to the other side, not removing his eyes from Castiel the entire time. What. The. Absolute. Fuck was going on?

Cas shifted and his collar slipped a bit. That's when Dean saw it. 

There was a hickey on his collarbone that Dean knew he didn't leave. 

The pieces fell together. 

“You sonofabitch,” he breathed. 

The bathroom door opened and the other twin stepped into the room. “You're home! Did Jimmy tell you Anna is coming as well?” 

“I'm going to kill your brother,” Dean growled as he stalked across the room to the _real_ Castiel. 

Castiel's eyes narrowed at his twin sitting on the couch. “Jimmy? Why is my boyfriend plotting your demise?” 

Boyfriend! Cas said it so it must be true. 

Jimmy smirked. “I made him an offer he, apparently, could refuse.” 

Cas sighed harshly and pulled Dean in for a tight hug, hand stroking the back of his head. “He pretended to be me and offered you a threesome didn't he?” 

Dean nodded into Castiel's shoulder. “I said no.” 

“Good boy,” Castiel whispered before turning his attention back to Jimmy. 

Jimmy had the grace to look chagrined. “I didn't know he was different. I swear.” 

“He does this a lot?” Dean asked. 

Cas sighed again. “I used to request it of him. I know. It makes me an asshole. But after Lucifer snuck into his room one night I had to start making sure, but I could never pull off asking myself. My hatred of sharing shines through too much.” 

“I like to share,” Jimmy said with a small salute. 

“Yes,” Cas said in a dry tone. “So Jimmy became the obvious choice. I'm usually in the next room where I can hear what's happening. This shouldn't have happened.” 

Dean took a deep breath. “It's okay. I mean, it sucked and you guys are kind of assholes because of it, but it's okay.” 

Castiel continued to rub circles on Dean's back just under the hem of his shirt. “Jimmy will make it up to you by picking up and covering snacks and beer for the evening.” 

Jimmy nodded. “I can do that.” 

Dean extended a hand as he got off the couch. “No hard feelings, really.” 

Jimmy's body slumped a little in relief. “Thanks, man.” He slipped out of the apartment. 

Dean turned to Castiel. “You really dated a guy named Lucifer?” 

Cas cleared his throat. “Um, sort of. His name was Luke but we nicknamed him Lucifer after he lit my car on fire.” 

Dean's eyes flew wide. “What?”

“It was a difficult break-up for him.” 

“So he torched your car?” Dean asked. 

“Yes.” Castiel's eyes sparkled with mirth. “One of your more appealing qualities is your love of cars. I know mine will be safe from any malicious intent.” 

“Well, you drive that piece of shit Prius and I don't consider anything you _plug in_ to be a real car so. . .” Dean trailed off with a wink. 

“Are you being rude and insulting my mode of transportation, Dean?” Cas asked, voice lowering. 

Dean shrugged, feigning nonchalance even though his heart rate picked up. “I mean, if the Prius fits. . . which it does anywhere because it's a toy and not a real car.” 

Cas tilted his head to one side before a smile crept across his face. “Are you angling for a punishment, gorgeous boy?” 

“I am merely stating facts. A car is something loud that you put gas in and a toy is something tiny you plug in and charge.” 

“Hmm,” Castiel hummed before nodding. “I'll remember that.” 

Dean swallowed hard. “Which part?” 

Castiel crowded Dean against the nearest wall, pressing their erections together in a firm thrust. “The part that ends with you bent over my bed with a red ass.” 

Dean whimpered and rubbed his crotch against Castiel's. 

“You're not even sorry, are you?” Cas asked with a wicked grin. 

Dean bit his lip and shook his head. 

Cas groaned and bit down lightly on the tendons in Dean's neck. “Naughty boy. . .” 

“Ugh, seriously? Do you two fuck in the hallway now?”

Cas huffed against Dean's skin. “Hello, Anna.” 

“You should lock your doors. Any freak from the streets could saunter in here and see you two going at it. Really, Castiel. I should have brought my camera. At least the potential mental scarring could be soothed by a nice payout when I sell the video to a porn site.” 

Dean popped his head around Castiel. “Hi, Anna.” 

She smiled. “Hi, Dean. I'm glad to see you two worked out your unresolved sexual tension.” 

“More than once.” Dean winked. 

Cas rolled his eyes. “Jimmy went to get snacks and beer.” 

“Oh no. Did he do that propositioning thing with Dean?” 

“Yes.” 

“Aww. I'm sorry Dean,” Anna cooed. “I would have told Jimmy not to bother if he'd asked.” 

Cas cleared his throat. “No, apologies to me?”

“No, it serves you right. It's a shitty bait and switch game and you're both total dickbags for doing it.” 

Dean coughed to cover his laugh. “Tell us how you really feel, Anna.” 

Castiel threw up his hands and walked to the couch. He sat heavily on one side and held out a hand for Dean. 

Dean, with a grin, used the hand to yank Cas to standing. He slipped in to spot Cas vacated and then pulled the dark-haired man onto his lap. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's middle and kissed the side of his neck. 

Cas squirmed. “I do not appreciate being man-handled.” 

“Bullshit,” Dean sang. “Everyone enjoys being man-handled on occasion.” 

“True story,” Anna agreed with a raised hand. “Charlie loves it when I throw her on the bed.” 

Castiel turned his head and lifted his eyebrow at Dean. “ _That_ had better be because I'm sitting on your lap and not because you're imagining my sister and her girlfriend in bed.” 

Dean shot him a grin. “You were squirming around a second ago, babe. What do you think?” 

The door to the apartment opened and Jimmy walked in carrying a large paper bag. 

“Thank God, alcohol. You two are disgusting.” Anna got up and intercepted Jimmy. 

Jimmy plunked the bag down on the coffee table. “You should never send me to buy snacks because I'm indecisive.” 

He pulled a case of beer out and handed it to Anna to refrigerate before rescuing a few lone bottles that he opened with his keys and handed to the couple on the couch. He upturned the bag and poured the junk food out. 

“Gummy bears!” Dean squealed. “Dude, hand me the gummy bears!” 

“What's the magic word?” Jimmy teased. 

“Hand me the fucking gummy bears before I sic your brother on you?” Dean drawled out. 

Jimmy tossed him the bag with a chuckle. “Close enough.” 

Castiel regarded Dean's choices. “Gummy bears and beer? Really?” 

“It's for my inner child.”

“You give your children beer?” Anna gasped with mock outrage as she settled on the center cushion. 

“ 'course!” Dean said around a handful of bears. “Calms 'em right down.” 

“This is verging into creepy territory.” Cas said. 

“Soooo. . . did you two do it yet?” Anna asked around a sip of beer. 

“No,” Dean pouted. 

“Why not?” Anna asked. 

“Test results,” Cas and Jimmy answered in unison. 

Anna nodded. “Oh right, your rules. I'd forgotten that one, what with the guy that looks exactly like you being such a slut.” 

“Yin and Yang, sister mine.” Jimmy bowed before tossing Anna a chocolate bar. “We bring balance to the universe.” 

“Please do not include me in your flimsy justifications to sleep around,” Castiel said drily. 

“Well you won't let me include you in my actual attempts to sleep around so, by older brother rules, I have to include you in ways that make you uncomfortable.” 

“You're older by all of ten minutes,” Castiel argued. 

Dean held up a hand. “He's right. It's in the older brother handbook.” 

“There is no such thing,” Castiel said, slapping Dean's leg lightly. 

Dean shook his head slowly. “I cannot discuss it any further or the High Council will come after me for breaking my vow.” 

Castiel heaved a dramatic sigh. “I'm really rethinking this sex thing.” 

Anna laughed until she choked, her face turning as red as her hair as she gasped for air around her giggles. Jimmy rubbed her back while she caught her breath. 

Dean pulled Castiel down until their mouths met in a brief kiss. He pulled back with a grin and Castiel couldn't help but smile back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Dean returned home early to find two envelopes sitting in the center of his bed. He shut his bedroom door and scanned the room. Advancing slowly, he snatched them up and immediately smiled. 
> 
> Their test results had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> You're all amazing. I wish I could write fast enough to have a chapter up each day but, sadly, I cannot. I have other things I need to get done during the day and I'm preparing to have pretty major surgery in a couple of weeks so I'm going to try to pre-write to make posting easier during recovery time.

The next morning, Dean returned home early to find two envelopes sitting in the center of his bed. He shut his bedroom door and scanned the room. Advancing slowly, he snatched them up and immediately smiled. 

Their test results had arrived. 

Dean tore open his envelope and scanned the list to double check what he already knew. He was clean. The other envelope had already been opened and contained Castiel's equally clean results. 

In the silence of his room, Dean threw a triumphant fist in the air. 

Hell fucking yeah. Sex was on the table. 

Dean ripped open the door to find a surprised Cas poised to knock. They both jumped back before talking at once. 

“I see you got the results.” 

“We're both clean!” 

Castiel grinned. “This is good news.”

Dean laid a loud kiss on his lips. “I'm thinking celebratory blowjobs.” 

Sam's door flew open. “You guys just bang like bunnies when I'm not here, don't you?”

Dean shook his head. “No. Not yet anyway.” At Sam's confused look he waved the papers around and explained, “Test results!” 

Sam's mouth tipped in a thoughtful frown. “How responsible of you, Dean.” 

Dean flushed. “Cas made me.” 

Sam laughed. “I take that back then. Thank you, Castiel, for making my brother be a responsible grown-up.” 

“Fuck you, bitch,” Dean grumbled. 

“Well you did just get that clean bill of health. . .” Sam trailed off with a look of mischief. 

Dean gagged. “Oh my god. I threw up a little in my mouth.” 

“My work as the younger brother is done. I shall inform the council.” 

Cas threw up his hands. “Was I the only one who didn't get a handbook on how to be an obnoxious sibling?” 

“Yes,” the brothers answered in unison. 

Dean caught Castiel's gaze. The blue seared through him. He shifted on his feet. “Sammy, please tell me you have a study group or something?”

Sam made an amused, yet disgusted, sound. “You're in luck. I'm willing to lie to get out of possibly listening to you have sex.” 

“You're the best brother ever.” Dean clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

Sam shook his head. “Whatever, jerk. Just be done in 2 hours. That's enough time, right Cas?” 

Cas regarded Dean with a critical eye. “I can be finished in that amount of time.”

Dean noticed _his_ finishing wasn't included in the statement. And, motherfucker, it made him hard. 

Sam nodded. “All right. I'm going out.” 

When he reached the end of the hall Dean had a sudden surge of guilt. “Sammy,” he called out. “Double date with you and Jo this weekend?” 

Surprise flashed on Sam's face before he flashed a smile. “Sure thing. I'll check her schedule.” 

The door shutting echoed in Dean's head like a gunshot. His muscles tightened up and his stomach rolled. 

Cas leaned against the wall. “You're freaking out again.” 

“I'm sorry,” Dean breathed. “I'm just not sure. . . now that we're officially official, I just. . . don't know what to do.” 

Cas reached up and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling the man in for a firm hug. “We're going to continue on like we were. Slowly, one or two kinks at a time. But we can do more of the sexual stuff now. You still have your safeword and we're still going to talk about things.” 

Dean felt his body slump relief. “I'm sorry.” 

Cas hummed and bit down lightly on Dean's throat, earning a sharp gasp. “Right now, I want you naked and bent over my bed so I can turn that sexy ass of yours pink before I suck your cock. Is that okay?” 

Dean choked on his next breath. “Jesus.” 

“Close,” Cas winked. “I was named after an angel after all.” 

“What a cruel joke to play on humanity at large.” 

Cas shrugged. “My cousin Gabriel went into porn so it kind of runs in the family.” 

Dean stared hard before blinking a few times. “Is anyone in your family not a sexual deviant?” 

Cas thought for a moment. “Um, Anna's pretty normal I think but I've never asked for details.” 

Dean shook his head and reached for the hem of his shirt. He met Castiel's heated gaze as he stripped slowly, only breaking eye contact for as long as the material obscured his view. He toyed with the button on his jeans for an extra beat before lowering the zipper with such care he swore he could feel the teeth releasing. A hip wiggle and light shove had them pooled at his ankles to kick into the general direction of his hamper. He ran his fingers along the elastic of his boxer briefs while his tongue mimicked the motion on his lips. There was no way to stop the gasp that left his lips as his overheated cock was exposed to the cool air, precome already beading at the tip. Those also made their way into his room. 

Castiel's breathing turned harsh as each item of clothing met its fate. Naked Dean Winchester was a thing of beauty. Jimmy hadn't been far off when he called Dean “Adonis” at the club. The man was the golden ratio come to life. Tan skin and firm muscles all with near perfect symmetry. 

His brain barely kicked into gear long enough to put up a hand. “Go put on your cuffs if you like. I have something for you.” 

Dean's mind whirred as he nodded his understanding. His imagination brought up all sorts of random images as he tried to listen to where Castiel had disappeared down the hall. He raced to his room and snatched the black leather out of the drawer. It took some finesse, but he got both cuffs on without problem before running his finger around the inside to make sure the fit was good like Cas always did. 

He stepped back into the hall with apprehension racing through him. What could Cas have to give him?

He didn't expect Cas to hand him a pair of panties. He could feel the blush steal across his chest and race to his cheeks. The silky forest green material felt hot in his palms, the little bits of lace lining the top sending sparks across his fingertips as he touched gently. 

“You bought these for me?” he rasped, emotion stealing his voice. 

Cas nodded. “They were the closest I could find to your eyes,” he said in a quiet voice. 

Dean swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, not wanting to cry and ruin the mood. Cas not only accepted his weird panty kink, but went out and purchased him a brand new pair. Not only that, he'd taken time to pick out a specific color instead of grabbing one at random like Dean did. 

“Cas,” he sighed, leaning in for a kiss, the panties crushing between their bodies. 

Castiel pulled back and brushed a thumb across Dean's chin. “Put them on and bend over the bed. I still owe you a punishment for insulting my car, do I not?” He punctuated the question with a raised eyebrow. 

Dean realized he was asking permission to take their play to that level tonight. “Yes,” he answered without hesitation, the skin on his ass tingling in anticipation.

Castiel nodded his head in the direction of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen, presumably to grab waters. 

Dean shoved his legs into the panties, taking no longer than a breath to enjoy the silk holding his cock. He shivered when the lace scraped across the head of his dick, unable to hold back the breathy whine that escaped. 

He hurried to lay on his stomach over the edge of the bed, ass high in the air. He was already hard and leaking a wet spot onto the comforter and Cas wasn't even in the room yet. 

He heard Castiel turn the corner and enter the room. Bottles of water got set on the side table seconds before a cool hand brushed from his nape to the swell of his ass. 

“You look so fucking sexy.” Castiel's voice was even deeper with arousal. He took a second to check Dean's cuffs himself, kissing each hand in approval of proper fit.

Dean bit his lip and canted his hips back a little more. 

Cas let out a filthy chuckle. “In a second, gorgeous. Do you know why you're being punished?” 

Dean sighed. “I was rude.” 

“Correct. Repeat your safewords for me.” 

“Red to stop and yellow to slow down.” Dean squirmed under Castiel's light touch, eager to get a move on. 

“Have you ever done anything in the realm of pain play before?” Cas asked. 

Dean whimpered and shook his head. 

Cas shushed him carefully. “It's okay. Shh shh. We'll start slow. If it ends up that you don't like it I want you to tell me. Don't hold out on my account. I want you hard and begging for my mouth, not miserable. It's not arousing for me to have you in pain and not enjoying yourself.” 

“I promise, okay? Just. . . please?” Dean begged. 

“Please, what?” Cas teased. 

Dean fisted the blankets by his head. “Please spank me, Castiel.” 

Cas groaned. “You're so pretty when you beg.” 

Dean couldn't even muster up the brain power to be upset about begging and being called out on it. In fact . . . “Please.” 

“I'm going to start now,” was his warning before Castiel's hand cracked down on his ass. 

The sound was more startling than the brief snap of pain. He and Sam had whipped towels at each other harder than that. He doubted it would even really leave a mark. The second smack fell on the opposite cheek with the same force. 

“Doing okay?” Cas asked as he rubbed a hand down Dean's silk covered behind. 

Dean nodded. “I'm good. More please?” 

“I'm going to go harder now,” Cas warned lightly. 

“Please,” Dean whispered. 

Cas smacked his hand down more firmly. Dean startled, not used to the sensations, before he moaned into the bed. Heat licked from the spot and spread across his skin, moving straight to his dick. Castiel let another blow fly on the other cheek and Dean was gone. 

He could definitely count _spanking_ as something he enjoyed. 

“Still good?” Cas asked, rubbing the inflamed skin lightly. 

“Fuck yes,” Dean groaned. “Please don't stop.” 

Castiel's hand fell on each side in rapid succession, the blows going straight to Dean's swollen dick. There was a slight pause between each set, enough for Dean to notice but not enough to catch his breath. His hips moved in time with the blows, moving forward under the force before lifting to silently beg for another. The silk panties dragged on his skin with each thrust. 

The spanks got harder and Dean felt the moment his body accepted it. A strange calm flowed through him. He could feel the tingly heat spreading across his backside but the sharp snaps of pain were transforming into sparks of pleasure. He moaned a long, low note and spread his legs. 

Cas was rubbing his ass now. “So good, Dean. You did so well. Fuck, you're amazing.” 

Dean felt Cas push at his hip and he rolled over, hissing when his abused ass landed on the bed. 

“Scoot up for me,” Cas said. 

Dean shifted up higher on the bed, lounging against the pillows with a satisfied sigh. He knew he could shake off the fuzzy feeling if he wanted, but he reveled in it. 

He felt Cas pull the panties down and off. He forced his eyes open, not wanting to miss the next part. 

Cas settled between Dean's legs with a feral grin. He leaned down and licked a hot stripe up the underside of Dean's dick, causing Dean to gasp. Cas licked over every inch of Dean's cock, dipping in to lap precome from the tip every so often. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked hard, making sure to press his hands to Dean's hips to keep him steady. 

Cas flicked his eyes up to Dean before sinking his mouth down an inch at a time. Dean writhed and groaned as his cock slowly disappeared into wet heat. He felt his length hit the back of Castiel's throat an instant before the man swallowed around him. 

His hand shot out and buried in the dark hair. He didn't move Castiel's head, he just needed to touch. 

Cas groaned at the feeling of Dean's hand in his hair. He may have been the dominant one, but he hardened to diamond levels with a hand in his hair and a cock down his throat. The little breathy whines punctuated by gasping curses only urged him to the edge faster. 

Dean whimpered at the vibration racing up his dick. “Cas, close. Please can I come?” 

Castiel pulled off abruptly, grinning wickedly at the frustrated keening cry that erupted from Dean's mouth. He thrust two fingers in, cutting off the sound. “Suck.” 

Dean's eyes went wide as he did. His tongue laved around the digits, moving in between and dragging over the tips. 

Cas reluctantly pulled his fingers from Dean's mouth wet pop before descending to suck him again. He pressed a spit slick finger to Dean's entrance and circled in question. When Dean spread his legs and tilted his hips Castiel pressed forward firmly until his finger was entirely inside. He pumped lightly, willing the tight muscles to relax. 

Dean whimpered and pumped his hips as much as Cas would let him. Each short thrust had him impaled on Castiel's finger or buried in his mouth. The pleasure built, heightened by endorphins. 

Cas slipped another finger into Dean, the two men moaning together. Dean at the feeling of fullness and Cas at the tight heat surrounding his fingers. He pumped in and out a few times, timing the movements with bobs of his head. 

He crooked his fingers until he found the spot that made Dean shout. He worked the spot mercilessly as he swirled his tongue and sucked hard. 

Dean's breathing came in short gasps as his orgasm raced toward him before shoving him over the edge. He came hard down Castiel's throat with a scream. Cas licked and sucked while pressing on his prostate until Dean begged him to stop.

He crawled up Dean's body to deliver a bruising kiss, suddenly upset that they hadn't done it earlier. He loved kissing Dean and knew it was one of Dean's favorite things. 

Dean dipped his tongue into Castiel's mouth, chasing the taste of himself on his boyfriend's tongue. 

Cas pulled back and put their foreheads together with a soft sigh. “I'll be back. I need to get you juice. Can you drink that water for me?” 

Dean blinked, full awareness still slightly out of his grasp. “What about you?”

Cas glanced down and Dean followed his gaze to see a large damp spot on the front of Castiel's pants.

Oh. 

Fuck. That was hot. 

Cas shifted Dean under the comforter before leaving the room. Dean laid back and let himself continue to float. Some part of his mind knew he was finally in subspace and he sighed, relaxing into the feeling. 

“Dean? I need you to sit up and drink this for me.” 

Dean let Cas help him into a more upright position. He groaned as the tangy sweetness flowed across his tongue with each gulp. 

When he'd drained the glass, Cas let him lay back down before joining him under the blankets. Dean rolled over and threw an arm around his middle, noting Castiel had gotten naked. 

Dean hissed when Castiel's hand brushed his ass. 

Castiel, the bastard, only chuckled. “I have something to put on that whenever you're ready.” 

Dean hummed his assent and tilted his head back. He touched Castiel's lips and brought his fingers to his own mouth before snuggling closer with a soft sigh. 

Cas trailed his fingers over Dean's skin, lightly touching everything he could. He let several minutes go by before he whispered, “Okay gorgeous boy. I need you to come back to me now. Sam will be home soon.” 

Dean gave in to the consciousness pushing at him with a groan. He blinked dazedly at Castiel for a second before pulling away to stretch. 

Cas smiled at him. “Turn over on your stomach.” 

Dean did, still deep enough in sub-mode to obey quickly. Cool gel spread across his ass. He could smell the slight aloe scent and something else. “Is that the same stuff you use on sunburns?” 

“Yes,” Cas answered. “The aloe is good for the inflammation and the light numbing agent will help with the burn.” 

“But I liked the burn,” Dean mumbled into the pillow. 

“I know,” Cas replied in a soothing tone. “But this is good for your healing. I won't give you another spanking until any marks have healed.” 

Dean wiggled his ass. “Well then take care of business because we are so doing that again. I can't believe you came in your pants.” 

“You were very sexy.” 

“Well next time _you_ can have the blowjob.” 

Cas leaned down until he was close to Dean's ear. “Do you want to know what I taste like, Dean?” 

Dean grunted. “Stop it. After that orgasm I won't be able to get it up again until tomorrow.” 

“If Sam weren't on his way back I'd take that as a challenge.” 

“Fuck,” Dean cursed as he pressed his twitching dick into the bed. 

Cas rubbed circles on Dean's bare back. “We should get dressed. Do you remember what to do to show me you need me?” 

Dean sat up and tapped the side of his throat. 

Cas pecked a kiss on his lips. “Good. Now let's go make food. You can help me in the kitchen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> \- panties  
> \- Spanking  
> \- fingering  
> \- blowjobs


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dean, anyone that judges you for things that make you happy isn't worth having in your life. Your kinks are things you enjoy. It's like preferring pie over cake. They don't define you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one and the next are a bit shorter than usual. I really wanted to make the role play chapter EPIC but needed to get some of this out of the way.

Dean was elbow deep under the hood of his latest assignment at the garage when it hit him. He'd worn panties and allowed another man to spank him. 

What the everloving fuck was wrong with him? 

_And you got off on it._ Whispered in his head. 

His muscles tightened to the point of pain. Beads of sweat popped up on his brow as more sluiced down his back. He shifted and felt the sensitive skin on his ass tingle as it rubbed against his clothes. 

He stood and checked the clock. He was overdue for a lunch break anyway. 

Benny and Bobby nodded to him as he stalked through the garage mumbling about hunger. The two men eyed him carefully before looking to each other with concern. 

Dean washed up and immediately pulled out his phone. He brought up Castiel's contact information and stared at the screen. Why was he texting Cas again? His body had gone on autopilot and his brain was only just now kicking in to see what was happening. 

Dean: _Poughkeepsie_

He didn't let go of the phone as he pulled out a random container of leftovers and popped it in the microwave. His food beeped and seconds after he sat down his phone rang in his hand. 

“Hello?” he answered. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

His body sagged with relief and he sighed heavily. “Cas. . .” 

“What's wrong, gorgeous boy?” 

He leaned back long enough to check that no one was in earshot before answering. “I wore panties and let you spank me.” 

Castiel hummed. “You did. And I loved it so much I came in my pants.” 

Dean closed his eyes. “I shouldn't like it. You shouldn't like it. It's not normal.” 

“All right. Define normal for me, Dean. We'll work toward it.” 

Dean took a bite of food and thought while he chewed. What was normal? Vanilla sex? “Regular sex without any of the kinks would be normal.” 

“Says who?” Cas asked. His tone wasn't condescending or mocking, it sounded like he was truly asking. 

“I dunno,” Dean shrugged even though Cas couldn't see him. 

“Why is exploring what you like not normal, Dean?” 

Dean cleared his throat. “I feel like I need to punch a wall or something to feel manly again.”

“Ahhh,” Cas breathed in understanding. “It's not the act of exploring your kinks but the kinks themselves that make you uncomfortable?” 

Dean grunted something that might have been agreement. 

“Dean, would it surprise you to know that I'm a bottom?” Cas asked in a conversational tone. 

Dean's brain stuttered. “You're what?” 

“A bottom. Don't get me wrong, I love to switch things up on occasion. But I prefer to be the one receiving during sex. Having your hand in my hair and your cock down my throat last night? It was a huge part of why I finished the way I did.” 

Dean took a long drink from his water bottle. “Why are you telling me this?” 

“Does liking it up the ass make me any less dominant?” 

Dean cringed. Fuck. That was Castiel's _you're almost in trouble_ voice. “No. I suppose not.” 

“If you're feeling ashamed because you think you're supposed to. . . that's just not right. As long as your kinks are legal and practiced with full consent and enjoyment from both parties, there is nothing wrong with them. Don't be ashamed of what you enjoy, Dean. Don't be afraid to chase after it. So many people let societies notions of what's 'normal' and 'proper' shape who they are and they end up fucking miserable. You deserve better.” 

Dean blinked back the tears burning his eyes. “But what if Sam finds out? The guys from work? What then, Cas?” 

“If Sam came home and told you he enjoyed playing the submissive role in his relationship with Jo, would you think poorly of him?”

“Fuck no,” Dean exploded. “He's my brother.” 

Oh. 

“Oh,” Dean said quietly. 

“Dean, anyone that judges you for things that make you happy isn't worth having in your life. Your kinks are things you enjoy. It's like preferring pie over cake. They don't define you.” 

Dean ate a few more bites in comfortable silence before sighing. “Thanks, Cas.” 

“Feeling better?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah,” Dean grunted. “I am. This was part of that sub-drop thing wasn't it?”

“I believe so. You seem to be prone to the self deprecation parts of it.” 

Dean flushed, glad no one could see him. “What does that mean?” 

“Nothing bad, sweet boy. It means I have to change a few aspects of my aftercare to accommodate for it. No big deal. Now I hate to do this, but I have to get back to class.” 

Dean sat upright. “You left class to call me? Why?” 

“You're worth it.” Castiel said before saying goodbye and hanging up. 

* * *

Dean opened the door to find Sam rushing out of the apartment, muttering something about “stupid group projects” and “working with assholes” before he raced down the hall. 

Dean huffed at the closed door before turning to find Cas blinking with an equally dazed expression. 

“Um,” Dean said. 

“Yeah,” Cas drew out. “Sam doesn't like group projects.” 

“Winchesters don't play well with others.” Dean shrugged out of his flannel. 

Cas snorted. “I believe it.” 

“Dick.” Dean grinned and leaned in for a kiss. 

Cas sighed into the kiss, taking a moment to enjoy his lips on Dean's. Dean tried to deepen the kiss but Castiel pulled back gently. If they got started they wouldn't do anything else the rest of the night. 

“I made lasagna,” Cas said, taking Dean's hand and leading him to the kitchen. 

Dean sniffed the air. “And pie??”

Cas laughed. “Yes, pie. But you have to eat lasagna first.” 

“Yes mother,” Dean grumbled. He glared at the dinner. “There's green stuff in it.”

“Are you five? It's spinach and it's good for you.” 

“It's _green_ ,” Dean argued. 

“You won't even taste it!”

“Then why is it in there?!”

Cas narrowed his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. “Just to piss you off.” 

Dean stuck his tongue out. “You're lucky I lo-. . . like you a lot.” 

Neither man spoke, not sure how to acknowledge the near slip. Cas broke the silence by turning away and plating up a large serving of lasagna. Dean shook himself and grabbed a couple of sodas. He wasn't sure if beer was appropriate for pairing. 

The men played footsie under the table and shared little touches and flirtatious glances throughout dinner. Dean hasn't flirted like this in a long time. There's a difference between “seductive flirting” and “fun flirting” to him. He doesn't feel the need to throw out innuendo or turn up the heat in his glances.

The flirting continued as they washed dishes and put away leftovers. Shoulders brushed as they moved through the kitchen, stolen kisses when they passed close enough, and one unapologetic ass grab courtesy of Castiel that made Dean squeak. 

Cas shoved Dean onto the couch and crawled up to straddle his lap. Dean purred, sliding his hands up Castiel's thighs to get a handful of his ass.

Cas gave his hands a playful smack. “Focus. I want to talk.”

“So talk, my dick likes your voice.” 

Cas hummed and bit Dean's neck. “Just your dick?” 

Dean gasped as Cas sucked a mark into his skin. “It's the most vocal part.” 

“Dean, if your dick starts talking we're going to need to reevaluate our relationship.” 

Dean snorted and rubbed Castiel's jean clad thighs with his thumbs. “What did you want to talk about?” 

“Us,” Cas answered with a teasing roll of his hips. “I wanted to make sure you were enjoying everything we're doing and ask if you'd like to change anything.” 

Dean quirked an eyebrow. “The screaming orgasms you've given me weren't indication enough?” 

Cas tapped the side of Dean's throat and bit the inside of his mouth to hide his grin when Dean stilled and focused. “Pleasing your body isn't the same as pleasing your mind. Let's talk specifics. What fantasies do you have? And I'll remind you that I won't judge you.” 

Dean chewed his bottom lip. “Can I have a second to think?” 

“I'd prefer if you didn't,” Cas answered with a shrug. “You tend to overthink things. What's the first thing that came to your mind?” 

“Role play,” Dean blurted before his face heated. 

Cas rolled his hips and brushed their erections together with a hiss. “Just a reminder that I'm enjoying where this is going. What kind of role play?” 

Dean shrugged and looked away. 

But Castiel wasn't having it. He gripped Dean's chin lightly and turned his head back forward. “Don't hide from me, gorgeous boy.” 

“It's stupid and cheesy,” Dean argued. 

Castiel only rolled his eyes. “Please name 5 role play scenarios that are not cheesy. It's fine, I'll wait.” At Dean's silence he continued, “It's supposed to be fun and sexy at the same time. Role play isn't a time to be serious. It's a time to let go and have a little fun.” 

Dean's eyes tracked across Castiel's face, looking for a hint of a lie or mocking. After a second he sighed. “Repairman and client.” 

“And you would be. . .”

Dean snorted. “Have you ever picked up a toolbox in your life?” 

Cas blushed lightly and Dean found it cute as hell. 

Cas cleared his throat. “So you'd be coming over to repair something and I lack proper payment? Or just can't handle your ass bent over in front of me?” 

Dean thrust his hips upward gently as his head tilted back against the couch. “Something like that.” 

“I'll work out the logistics and we'll aim for sometime this week.”

“Two things,” Dean said, holding up fingers. “Surprise me and don't literally break anything.” 

“Noted,” Cas nodded. “Anything else you'd like to discuss?” 

Dean bit the corner of his lip in uncertainty. 

“Let me try again,” Cas said. “What have you enjoyed. Answer quickly, don't overthink it.” 

“I like it when you mark me,” Dean said in a rush. 

Castiel's eyes darkened. “You like having a reminder of our time together?” 

Dean whimpered and nodded, hips thrusting of their own accord. “I like feeling like I belong to you.”

Cas hummed and traced his fingers around Dean's collarbones. “How would you feel about a collar?” 

“Like a dog?” Dean asked with a head tilt. 

“There are some that look like that, yes. But I'm thinking something that looks more like jewelry. Something you can wear out in public without worry. Only we would know what it meant.” 

Dean swallowed hard. He could almost feel the light press of something against his throat. A constant reminder of his relationship. He'd be able to take Cas with him everywhere. 

“Yeah,” he replied. “I like that idea.” 

“Do you trust me to pick one out for you?” Cas asked. 

Dean nodded. Of course he did. He trusted Cas with everything. 

“I liked the spanking,” Dean whispered before he lost his nerve.

Cas brushed his thumb against Dean's mouth. “Would you like to explore more pain play or just keep it at open handed spankings?” 

“I don't know,” Dean answered truthfully. 

“We'll keep it at spankings now and discuss it further at another time then.” Cas held up a hand when Dean tried to protest. “I am not going to attempt something that intense without your enthusiastic consent, Dean. Do not argue.” 

They were silent for a moment, small thrusts of their hips dragging out small sounds that amplified in the quiet room. 

“Have you ever worn your panties in public?” Cas asked after a hard thrust downward. 

Once Dean caught his breath again he answered, “No. I usually wear them alone in the house.” 

Castiel's mind raced with possibilities. _Coming home to find his boyfriend clad in nothing but those pink panties, dancing in the kitchen to a tune in his head, prepped and ready to be bent over. . ._

He shook his head head at Dean's amused throat clearing. Apparently his thoughts had been obvious. 

“I'd like you to wear a pair on our double date with Sam and Jo tomorrow.” 

Dean bucked his hips as a whine bubbled in his throat. Panties. In public. Only he and Cas would know. Silk caressing his cock with every step. Something sexy and taboo and secret. 

The orgasm swept over him gently and quietly. Cas followed seconds after, hips moving against Dean's in small circles. 

Cas huffed a small chuckle against Dean's neck. “And you haven't even seen the pair I picked out for you.” 

Dean only groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading and giving feedback! We're almost at 200 Kudos so if you haven't clicked the little heart, please do so! 
> 
> I'm taking suggestions for how you'd like to see the fic progress. I can't guarantee I'll use them, but I appreciate the ideas!! 
> 
> You're all amazing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's dick gave a twitch of excitement. Public play was in full effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this fic it was just for fun and to see if I could. I never imagined I'd have almost 250 Kudos and over 150 subscribers. Wow. 
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter right now. It's the role play chapter and more difficult than I anticipated!

Jo let herself into the apartment the next night. 

“How is the woman of the group ready before the rest of us?” Dean wondered as he searched for the shirt he wanted to wear. 

“Please do not remind me that my boyfriend spends more time on his hair than I do,” Jo lamented from Sam's open doorway. 

“Dean,” Cas called from his room. “Can you come here for a moment?” 

Dean walked to Castiel's room with a skip in his step. Good things happened in that room. 

“Oh god, don't fuck while we're still here,” Sam groaned from his room. 

Jo laughed and popped her head around the doorframe. “Or at least do it somewhere that I can watch.” 

Sam's gagging triggered Jo laughing until she hiccuped. 

“Pervert,” Dean muttered as he entered Castiel's room and shut the door. 

Cas smiled like a cat who caught the canary. “I have something for you.” 

Dean groaned under his breath. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Cas said as he bit his bottom lip. He lifted a pair of panties from the bedspread and handed them to Dean. “Please put these on.” 

Dean had his pants and underwear down in a flash. This was exciting. He picked up the material and ran it through his fingers, not bothering to suppress the shudder that shook his body. 

He felt Castiel's eyes on him as he slipped his legs through and pulled the panties up. He heard the sharp intake of breath as he walked to the mirror to survey the situation. 

His hard cock was pressed upward against his skin, the head exposed and already leaking. The red silk contrasted beautifully with his tan skin. He turned to the side to see the hips were held by strips of material, allowing flashes of skin to show through. 

He walked back to his jeans and pulled them on, breath hitching when the silk dragged with every move. 

As soon as the last fastening was done up, Castiel attacked him. Dean barely braced himself as Cas launched into a series of hard, biting kisses. Dean's lips felt tingly and swollen when they were done. 

“Let's go to dinner,” Cas said calmly, like he hadn't just brought Dean to the edge of coming untouched in his pretty panties. 

“Fuck,” Dean breathed. 

Cas chuckled lowly. “If you're good.” 

* * *

They rode in Dean's car because it's the only one large enough to take everyone. 

And Dean pouted, but he wasn't discussing it. 

They ended up at a mid-scale bar that Dean knew had great burgers. 

Jo bought the first round of beers and they all settled in to a booth, each couple on their own side. A small smile graced Dean's face when he and Cas reached down to lace their fingers together at the same time. 

He looked up to find Sam and Jo gazing fondly at them. “What?” he grunted. 

“I'm glad you're happy, Dean.” Sam tilted his bottle in Dean's direction. 

Dean brushed his thumb across Castiel's skin. “I am.” 

“Me too,” Cas said, squeezing their hands together briefly. 

“Holy shit you weren't kidding,” Jo said to Sam. “They're disgusting.” 

Dean pointed a finger in her direction. “It's payback for walking in on my brother and 'might as well be my sister' going at it like wild animals on my couch.” 

“Why is Sam allowed to fuck in the living room but we're not?” Cas asked. 

Dean shot him a dry look. “Why do you think he goes over to Jo's all the time?” 

Their burgers arrived and the conversation lulled in favor of plowing into their meals. Dean was stealing fries off Castiel's plate when Jo suggested a game of pool. 

“And we have to keep these two off of the same team,” she explained to Cas. “They'll hustle you otherwise.” 

“Is this true, Dean? Would you do that to me?” Cas asked with an exaggerated pout. 

Dean chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “For every dime in your wallet, babe.” He laughed when Cas reached out and smacked his arm in response. 

When they were standing by the table waiting for Sam to line up his shot, Cas slipped his fingers below the waistline of Dean's pants just enough for fingertips to touch the silk. 

Dean's breath caught in his throat. He swallowed down the moan threatening to escape and give away their activities. He could feel a drop of precome leak into the panties, making them dampen against his skin. 

Cas dragged his nails across the skin above Dean's pants. “Your turn,” he purred, eyebrows raising when Dean pinned him with a glare.

Dean took his shot, making sure to bend over so his jeans pulled tight on his ass and staying that way a little longer than necessary. He glanced back to see Cas typing rapidly on his phone. When he got a text notification seconds later, he knew he'd gotten himself in trouble. 

Cas: _Go to the bathroom and jack off. DO NOT COME. Hurry back when you're finished._

Dean's dick gave a twitch of excitement. Public play was in full effect. 

Cas engaged Sam in a conversation about a class they had together, giving Dean opportunity to escape to the bathroom without a little brother shadow. 

He locked himself in a stall and took a deep breath. Sitting so his feet faced the right way, he yanked his pants to mid thigh and brushed his fingers over his cock. He spit in his hand and gripped himself. Setting a quick pace, he dragged up images and feelings from his time with Cas. Bent over, getting his ass spanked is where he was up to when he had to force his hand to his thigh instead. 

He took only long enough to catch his breath before dragging the panties over his erection. When it was time to zip and button, he felt glad the tight material held him in place. Feeling a little malicious, he whipped out his phone and took a picture of his engorged cock leaking all over the red material. He opened a text to Cas, double checking the name, but didn't send it quite yet. 

His face was flushed with arousal when he stepped up to the mirror. He soaked a papertowel in cool water and set it on the back of his neck while he splashed more liquid on his face. He wasn't sure how long he'd been gone but it felt long enough that people would notice. 

He hurried back to the tables. Sam sent him a questioning glance but Dean rolled his eyes and waved him off. 

The game was almost over so Dean surreptitiously pulled out his phone and clicked to send his picture text. 

He watched as Cas leaned against a nearby wall and pulled his phone from his pocket. Cas choked on his next sip of beer before looking at Dean with heat in his eyes. He bent over to type on his phone. 

Cas: _Naughty boys get punished._

Dean grinned. 

Dean: _I was only showing you that I'd followed your instructions._

Cas checked his phone. “Cheeky brat,” he mumbled, putting it back in his pocket. His body was relaxed but the look in his eye says he was planning something. 

Dean clapped his hands. “Ready to head out?” 

“Yes, we'd love to leave so you and your boyfriend can have sex,” Jo answered, punching Dean in the arm. 

“That's no way to treat your ride.” He rubbed the sore spot on his bicep. 

“Oh suck it up, princess. We can go. I'll take your brother to my place and get him out of earshot for you.” She shot a wicked look in Sam's direction. 

“You're too kind,” Dean said, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

* * *

Sam transferred directly to Jo's car in the apartment parking lot, apparently eager to get to her place. 

Dean and Cas barely made it through the door before Dean was shoved up against it, Cas yanking his pants down. Hot breath blew over his trapped cock and he banged his head back with a thud. 

Cas mouthed Dean's erection through the fabric, getting it soaked before peeling it away and letting his cock bounce free. 

He fisted it a few times. “So fucking good for me. Jacking off in the bathroom just like you were told. Sending me dirty pictures when we're out with people.” He groaned and licked around the head of Dean's cock. “Wearing your sexy panties I bought you. Bending over to remind me they're pulled tight against your ass.”

Dean shoved his hands into Castiel's hair, remembering how much he loves it. “Cas, please.” 

Cas hummed and licked up more precome before taking Dean deep. 

Dean's body tensed with the urge to thrust. His thighs shook with the effort to stay still. 

Castiel pulled back with a slurp and looked up at Dean. “Fuck my face,” he demanded. 

Dean cupped the back of Castiel's head and gave a gentle, testing thrust. When Cas groaned, he thrust a little harder. He barely registered Cas gathering saliva and precome on his fingers. But when he felt teasing fingers reaching behind his balls, he spread his legs as far as his pants would allow. 

He moaned lewdly when the first finger breached him. The second followed soon after. Each thrust forward drove his cock deep into Castiel's throat and each time he pulled out those fingers scraped his prostate. 

Cas grabbed Dean's hip with a free hand and held him steady as he rubbed at the spot mercilessly. When he felt the tension in Dean's body, he swallowed him down. 

Dean came with a shout, his hips rolling as Castiel used his tongue to milk every drop of come. 

His legs wouldn't hold him up but it was okay because Castiel's hand was on his shoulder. 

“Kneel and open your mouth,” Cas said in a raw voice. Fuck his voice was even sexier when Dean knew his cock had been the one to make it sound like that. 

Dean's knees hit the floor and he looked up to see Cas rapidly unbuttoning his pants and pulling his cock out. Dean got with the program and gave the head of Castiel's cock a tentative lick. 

“Oh fuck,” Cas whispered, hand going to the wall behind Dean. 

Dean repeated the action as Cas continued to fuck his own fist. When his rhythm faltered, Dean put his mouth over the head and gave a firm suck before saying, “Come in my mouth, Cas. I want to know what you taste like.” 

He lowered himself a bit and tilted his head back, letting out a broken “please” before opening his mouth wide. 

Apparently that was the magic word because Castiel came seconds later, Dean's name erupting from his mouth on a low groan.

Dean's dick twitched as Castiel's come spilled into his mouth. He swallowed quickly and licked the head until Cas pulled away when he became oversensitive. 

Cas hit his knees and pulled Dean into an embrace. Both men were still wearing their shirts with their pants somewhere around their thighs but neither seemed to care. 

“Meet me in the bedroom, I'll bring juice and we can go to bed.” Cas stroked a hand up and down Dean's back. 

Dean nuzzled into Castiel's throat. “I'd say public play was a success, wouldn't you? When can we do it again?” 

Cas laughed and shook his head. “Insatiable.” He kissed Dean firmly. “I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> \- Public play (mild, in secret)  
> \- panties  
> \- dirty texts  
> \- masturbation  
> \- blow jobs  
> \- fingering


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His footfalls fell like thunder through the silent apartment. He knew Cas could hear him make his way to the front door. When he'd exited the apartment, he stood for a moment and took a deep breath. . . 
> 
> He lifted his hand and rapped three times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I *just* posted earlier today BUT I've been working on this chapter for the last 3-4 days and felt stuck until just a few hours ago. I'm excited that it's written and HAD to share it with you all!

Dean was washing up at the end of his shift when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly dried his hands and checked his text. 

Cas: _The bathroom sink isn't draining properly._

Dean: _What did you do?_

Cas: _Nothing! I tried to wash my hands and it drained slow._

Dean sighed. He wasn't in the mood to fix more shit after a day at the garage. 

Dean: _I'll take a look when I get there._

He shrugged out of his jumpsuit and put his overshirt back on. He waved to Bobby on his way out. Once he sat in his car, he checked his phone again.

Cas: _Sam is staying with Jo again._

Dean frowned. Sam was spending a lot of time over at Jo's apartment. Dean couldn't blame it on his relationship with Cas as it had started before they'd even met. Maybe the Samsquatch just needed to grow a pair and move in with her. Then he and Cas could have all the loud sex they wanted. 

Wait, was he actually considering living with just Cas? Moving in together? Yeah, they lived together now but with a Sam sized buffer. It wasn't the same as _living together_ was it? Fuck. Being an adult was freaking complicated. 

He let himself into the apartment and immediately stopped. Cas wasn't there to greet him from the couch, but his car had been in the parking spot. It was too quiet and made Dean uneasy. 

He spotted a folded note in the bowl where they tossed their keys. 

_Dean, please shower and put on the clothes I left on your bed. When you're dressed, exit the apartment and knock on the door. I will answer and play will be on._  
_Safewords are in effect._  
_If you do not wish to play tonight, please come knock on my door and we will try another night._

Dean's heart sped up. 

Cas wanted to make his role play fantasy a reality. 

Fuck, he was amazing. 

Dean made his way to the bathroom and showered quickly, only lingering enough to scrub the parts he hoped would see the most action. 

He hurried to his room with a quick glance toward Castiel's closed door. Was Cas sitting on his bed listening to Dean get ready? Did he have the direction of the play planned out? 

The clothing on his bed consisted of a regular pair of boxer briefs, his most worn pair of jeans that tended to slide down his ass, and a slightly too small shirt he'd ruined with a hot dryer. Was he supposed to show up barefoot? No. That wouldn't make sense. The repairman would wear socks and boots; so those went on as well. 

His footfalls fell like thunder through the silent apartment. He knew Cas could hear him make his way to the front door. When he'd exited the apartment, he stood for a moment and took a deep breath. . . 

He lifted his hand and rapped three times. 

* * *

The door opened to a flustered looking Castiel. “Please tell me you're the repairman.” 

Dean smiled. “My name's Dean. Can I come in?” 

“Castiel. Please do, Dean.” Castiel stepped back to let Dean pass by him and enter the apartment. The door clicked shut. 

Dean turned to face Cas. “So where's the problem?” 

“Bathroom sink. It's not draining right all of a sudden,” Cas answered. 

Dean nodded. “Awesome, can you show me where that is and I'll take a look?” 

Cas cleared his throat. “Uh, through here.” He stepped around Dean, making sure to brush against him unnecessarily. 

“If you don't mind me asking,” Dean began as he followed Cas. “You don't have a roommate that can fix this?” 

“My roommates are out for the night I believe.” 

Dean made an understanding noise as they stood outside the bathroom. “Your girlfriend isn't handy with tools?” 

Cas looked startled before replying, “I don't . . . one of my roommates is my boyfriend. He's working late tonight.” 

“Boyfriend, huh?” Dean smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Cas licked his lips and nodded without speaking. He looked down and flicked a flirty glance up to meet Dean's beneath his lashes. 

Dean turned to the sink. He braced his arms on the counter and bent over at the waist. The position made no sense for actually looking at the supposed problem. He felt his pants pull tight on his ass and his shirt ride up to show a slip of skin. Castiel's hissed intake of breath let him know he'd done right. 

Dean hummed a thoughtful note before standing back up and opening the lower cabinet like he wanted to look at the pipe work. He lowered and leaned forward on all fours, spreading his knees slightly as he leaned into the cabinet. He made sure to arch his back and groan lightly as he moved into a standing position. 

Dean leaned back against the counter, legs spread and hands next to his hips as he gripped the edge. “It's probably going to cost you about two hundred after parts and labor.” 

“Dollars?” Cas squeaked. “I'm not sure I can afford that right now.” 

Dean licked his lips, feeling a surge of power rush through him. He ran his eyes down Castiel's body in the least covert check out possible. “We might be able to work something out.” 

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to seduce me?” 

Dean shrugged and folded his arms across his chest, making the shirt pull tight on his muscles. “I'm just trying to help you out.” 

Cas shifted closer. “What did you have in mind?” 

Dean turned to face the sink again. “I'd have to think about it. I'm sure I can come up with something that ensures equal distribution of labor.” He smirked at Cas in the mirror. 

Cas hummed low in his throat and came up to stand directly behind Dean. Their eyes met in the mirror as his fingernails scraped across the inch of exposed skin.

His teeth bit down on Dean's ear. “Why don't I go ahead and pay you now so you know I won't back out?” 

“That's probably for the best,” Dean said around a gasp. “We wouldn't want your boyfriend to come home and catch you fucking the repairman.” 

Castiel rucked Dean's shirt up to his armpits but didn't remove it. He licked a hot stripe up Dean's spine, ending the movement by pressing against Dean and grinding on his ass. He scraped his fingernails across Dean's chest hard enough to leave marks but not break skin. One hand slid up the back of Dean's neck to bury in his hair; the grip worked as leverage to pull Dean's head back a bit. 

“It would be a shame,” Cas growled in Dean's ear. “Especially considering I haven't even fucked him yet.” 

“Why not?” Dean choked out. 

Cas purred as he bit down on Dean's neck. “I wasn't sure until recently that he could handle all of the things I want to do to him. I can get a bit rough. I didn't want to scare him off.” 

Dean arched and rubbed his ass on Castiel's hard cock. “Lucky for you, handsome, I like it rough.” 

Cas chuckled. “We'll see about that, pretty boy. Eyes on the mirror.” 

He left Dean's shirt pushed up and trailed his hands to unfasten the buttons on his jeans. He reached inside and scratched lightly at Dean's erection before shoving the jeans and boxer briefs to the floor. He squatted down and tapped each leg for Dean to lift so he could remove them. 

“Spread those pretty bow legs for me. There you go.”

Cas bit down on the spot where Dean's ass met his thigh and grinned when it earned him a yelp. He moved to the other side and licked the matching spot before giving the damp skin a sharp smack. Gripping the meat of Dean's ass, he spread the cheeks and bit his lip to see Dean exposed in front of him. 

Dean was shaking. He leaned forward as far as he could and still keep sight of himself in the mirror. Damn, he looked positively debauched. His lips were wet and swollen red from his biting, his pupils were blown, and his face was flushed. He jumped when he felt a damp finger brush against his hole. 

He wasn't expecting that finger to be replaced by a tongue. Holy fuck. His next breath exploded in a rush and ended in a sobbing moan. 

Castiel moaned as he wiggled his tongue deeper into Dean's ass. He pulled back to lick hard and circle around the sensitive skin on the outside. His finger soon joined his tongue, prodding at the ring to relax and open for him. 

Each moan and gasp from Dean made him that much harder. He reached to grip the base of his cock, wishing he'd had the foresight to put on his cockring. He knew his precious boy was hot but hadn't expected it to be so overwhelming. 

It wasn't long before he was up to two fingers, using them to open Dean so his tongue could lick in deep. Dean had been reduced to a writhing, begging mess already. 

Cas bit hard on the meat of Dean's ass, eliciting a near scream from Dean. Cas grinned when he saw the red marks left by his teeth. Those were going to bruise nicely. 

He picked up the lube he'd stashed in his pocket and slicked up his fingers. The first two sank in easily, allowing Cas to rub firmly at Dean's prostate. He slipped in a third. Dean's body clenched around the intrusion briefly before relaxing. 

“Please,” Dean pleaded to his reflection, not having been given permission to look away. “Please fuck me. I'm ready.” 

Cas stood up and unfastened his jeans with his clean hand. “You sure about that, gorgeous? Are you ready to have my cock inside you? I won't stop once I get started. I'm going to pound into you until you come across my counter and I come inside this pretty ass of yours.” 

Dean bucked backwards at the words, wanting everything Cas could give him. 

He met Castiel's eyes in the mirror and smirked before rolling his hips again. “You talk a big game but I haven't seen the payout yet. You do this much dancing around with your boyfriend?” 

Dean swallowed hard when Castiel's eyes darkened and his expression turned feral. 

He felt the fingers slip from his body and heard the sound of lube slicking up cock. 

Cas grabbed Dean's hips and met his eyes again. “You might want to hold on.” 

Oh shit. 

Dean felt the head of Castiel's cock press against his entrance briefly before sliding forward in one firm slick slide. There was a burn to it as Dean hadn't bottomed in awhile but he was prepped enough that it was tolerable. 

Cas didn't stop until he was fully seated inside Dean. Their eyes met in the mirror and they dropped character to share an affectionate look. Dean whimpered, feeling overwhelmed, and Cas rubbed a soothing hand up and down his spine. 

At Dean's nod, Cas slipped back into character and bit down on Dean's shoulder. “Oh fuck you feel so hot. You're so fucking tight. When was the last time someone fucked this sweet ass?” 

Dean could only whimper as Cas ground right on his prostate, barely thrusting. 

Cas groaned and kept talking. “You open up so nicely for me. You're gonna feel me with every job you take now, baby. Each time you bend over you'll remember how I fucked you open.” He punctuated the last sentence with two hard thrusts that had Dean biting on the meat of his bicep to hide his scream. 

Cas only chuckled. “Is that your sweet spot, pretty boy? Right there?” He thrust again and again, only pausing when Dean rewarded him with a breathless squeaking whimper. 

He reached up to yank Dean's head back again. “Can you come with just my cock in your ass? Shall we try?” 

Dean gave a jerky nod, bracing himself as soon as Cas let go of his hair.

Cas picked a good rhythm, hitting Dean's sweet spot with each thrust. The sound of skin slapping on skin echoed off the bathroom walls. 

Dean could feel the orgasm building in his balls, Castiel's cock filling him up and punching his breath out with each pounding thrust. 

“So close. Please, Cas. I'm right there,” Dean babbled as he reached the edge. He couldn't quite make the leap into what he knew would be the best orgasm he'd ever had. 

Cas brought his palm down in a firm smack that landed right on the bite mark he'd left on Dean's ass. 

That did it. 

Dean's body locked up as his climax overtook him. He barely registered Castiel's hand clapping over his mouth to muffle the screams that came with each exhale. Cas rolled his hips, barely able to move as Dean's body clamped down on his cock.

It wasn't until he realized the last few sobs from Dean contained his name that Cas exploded. He ground his hips into Dean as the orgasm slammed into him with excruciating force. He pressed his face into Dean's back to muffle the loud moan he couldn't help but make. 

Both men were breathing hard and sweating when they pulled apart. Cas snatched a cloth and wet it under the fully functional sink to clean Dean before giving the counter a simple swipe. He'd worry about that later. 

He pulled Dean's shirt from his body and gently led him to bed. 

Dean collapsed onto Castiel's mattress with a groan. He was gonna feel that in the morning, but it was fucking worth it. 

Cas returned with a glass of orange juice and another damp cloth. He made sure Dean drank the entire glass before he wiped the sweat from his body. Dean sighed as the cool cloth passed across his overheated skin. 

Cas tossed the cloth on the floor and crawled into bed to hold Dean close. “That was amazing. You're amazing. You were so good for me.”

Dean sighed and tipped his head back, pressing his fingers to Castiel's mouth and then his own. 

Cas gazed at Dean with a soft smile. He pressed his fingertips to Dean's lips before touching his own mouth, the gesture saying words the men weren't ready to admit to out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> \- Sex  
> \- Rimming  
> \- Spanking  
> \- Biting  
> \- Roleplay  
> \- Marking  
> \- Fingering


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reached in and pulled out a dark brown necklace. At least, he was pretty certain it was a necklace. He held it in both hands to examine it while Castiel watched. 
> 
> The clasp at the back was simple and silver. The majority of the necklace was a braided brown leather with a silver circle at the center that would rest just below his adam's apple.
> 
> “Cas,” he breathed. “Is this. . .” 
> 
> “A collar,” Cas whispered. “Do you like it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two assholes...I love them. Apparently they were ready for an impromptu collaring ceremony without my permission. So that happened. 
> 
> Filthy dirty smut in the next chapter. I gotta gear up to write that stuff. 
> 
> I love comments. I write more and better when I hear from you!

A few hours later found Cas and Dean curled up in bed; Cas feeding Dean strawberries and orange slices. 

“I'm starting to think this is all a ploy to get me to eat healthier,” Dean grumbled playfully. 

Cas rolled his eyes. “You caught me. Sam hired me to fuck you senseless so you'd eat more fruit.” 

“I knew it.” 

“Just eat the damn fruit, Dean.” 

Dean shot him a wink as he chewed the next bite he was given. “Why the juice and fruit anyway?” 

“Sometimes an endorphin crash, the thing that causes sub drop, is related to low blood sugar so natural sweets can help. But mostly it's something nice I can do for you.” 

Dean blushed and squirmed. “I'm not used to being taken care of, it's usually the other way around.” 

“I know.” Cas smiled softly at Dean.

“So,” Dean cleared his throat. “Role play was a success. What's left?” 

Cas reached under his bed and pulled out a sleek notebook. He flipped to a page and scanned before announcing, “Bondage and Vibrators are what's left on your list. I'd like to try more impact play if you're amenable.” 

“What's with the notebook, Cas?” 

Castiel shrugged and spun the book to show Dean. “I keep notes on all of my submissives. I like to keep track of things we try and what you enjoy or don't.” 

“So what's it say next to my name?” Dean asked, leaning over. 

“Mostly I've just listed the things we tried and put yes next to, well, all of it.” Cas tipped Dean's chin with his fingers. “You are a wonderful submissive, Dean. You're very responsive and open to trying new things. It's a beautiful combination.” 

“I trust you,” Dean replied. 

Castiel rubbed a thumb over Dean's lips. “That is the highest praise a dominant can receive. Earning your trust is amazing.” 

Dean gave the pad of his thumb a playful lick and Castiel retaliated by wiping the damp digit across his cheek. 

Cas reached under the bed again and produced a small bag. “I bought you this. If you don't like it I can return it and get something else.” 

Well, that knocked out a sex toy. 

Dean reached in and pulled out a dark brown necklace. At least, he was pretty certain it was a necklace. He held it in both hands to examine it while Castiel watched. 

The clasp at the back was simple and silver. The majority of the necklace was a braided brown leather with a silver circle at the center that would rest just below his adam's apple.

“Cas,” he breathed. “Is this. . .” 

“A collar,” Cas whispered. “Do you like it?” 

Dean felt tears prick up behind his eyes. Cas bought him a collar. Dean was new to the lifestyle but he understood the significance of the gesture. Castiel wanted him. Truly _wanted_ him. The collar symbolized their commitment to the relationship and to each other. 

Dean cleared his throat. “I love it.” He handed it back to Cas with a hopeful expression.

“Please get on your knees.” Cas said in a hushed voice. 

Dean slipped off the bed and knelt on the floor. He lifted his head to gaze at Cas. 

Cas stood in front of Dean and ran a hand through his hair. “Will you accept my care over you?” 

“I do.” 

“Do you understand the meaning of a collar in our relationship?” 

“I do.” 

“I would like to make this a temporary collar to signify the next step in our commitment.” 

Dean frowned. Temporary? “What happens after that?” 

“I'd like to have an official collaring ceremony where we tell people about our relationship.” 

Dean's stomach flipped. “You'd want that? With me?” 

Castiel knelt so he was level with Dean. “Very much. Whenever you're ready.” 

Dammit, there went the tears again, and he couldn't stop them in time. 

Cas wiped the wetness away with a fond look on his face. “Do you accept my collar, Dean?”

“Please,” Dean whispered. 

Castiel held the collar up to Dean's mouth and Dean instinctively placed a kiss on the metal circle. His head tilted downward as Cas did the clasp behind his neck. 

As soon as the collar had fastened, Dean felt tension he didn't know he'd been carrying flood from his body. He was accepted. He was wanted. 

Cas took Dean's face in his hands and kissed him fully on the mouth. 

“Thank you,” Dean whispered when they parted. 

“It's an honor,” Cas replied. 

* * *

Dean was wearing the collar when Sam arrived home the next morning. 

“Nice. Cas get that for you?” he asked. 

Dean tilted his head to one side to show Sam. “Yep. It's tight enough I can wear it at work too.” 

Sam gave a thoughtful nod. “It suits you.” 

The comment warmed Dean from the inside out. He was proud to wear Castiel's collar, even if only they knew what it meant for now. 

“Where is Cas, by the way?” 

“He went to pick something up at the store. I dunno. He was kind of cryptic. I've stopped asking.” Dean shrugged and tossed Sam a soda from the fridge. 

“Perfect. I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow and popped the top on his can. 

Sam took a sip and sat across the table. “I want to offer Cas the room permanently. I know you guys have a thing and I wanted to make sure it was okay with you.” 

Dean resisted the urge to finger the collar. “Cas and I are good, Sam. Really good. He's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time.” 

“That's really great, dude. I meant when I said I was happy for you. Cas is a great guy.” 

Dean toyed with the top of his can. “He's amazing.” 

“It seems like you guys are pretty serious. . .” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Yeah, we are.” 

Dean was saved from possibly outing the rest of his relationship by the front door opening. He heard Cas make a detour down the hall before he came to the kitchen. 

“Hello, Dean. I bought you something. I left it on your bed.” He leaned in for a short kiss before turning to Sam. “Hello, Sam.” 

Dean blushed. Castiel's presents had been good but more kinky than kind thus far. 

Sam coughed loudly and Dean realized he'd been staring.

“So Cas,” Sam began. “We wanted to offer you the roommate spot permanently if you want it.” 

Castiel stood next to Dean and absentmindedly scratched across the back of his boyfriend's head. “I'd like that.” 

Sam watched as Dean leaned into the touch and sighed. It was weird to see his normally stoic and closed off big brother so at ease with another person. He took a large sip of soda in an attempt to push down the lump forming in his throat. 

Dean turned and kissed Castiel's wrist. “What'd ya get me?” 

“I can't tell you,” Castiel answered with a smirk. 

“Why not? I don't like surprises.” Dean was positively pouting at this point. 

“That is a damn lie but I can't tell you because it would embarrass Sam.” 

Sam choked on his next drink. He proceeded to slam his hands over his ears as he stood and walked out of the room. 

Dean cracked up laughing, his head tilting back as the sound exploded out of him. 

Castiel laced their fingers together. “Why don't we go to your room and I can show you?” 

Dean shot out of the chair and dragged Cas across the apartment. He slammed the door behind them and pounced on the bag sitting on his bed. 

Cas crossed the room more leisurely. He extracted the bag from Dean's grip and pointed at the center of the bed. Dean immediately crawled up and sat against the headboard. 

Cas withdrew a medium sized blue plug and handed it to Dean. “From now on, when I instruct you to prep yourself I mean wear this.” 

Dean bit his bottom lip and nodded, shivering at the thought of being told to be prepped and ready for Cas at any time. 

Cas pulled another plug in the exact style but in a green color from the bag. “This one is for me,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. 

Dean groaned under his breath. He could come home and find his boyfriend open and waiting to be fucked. 

Cas reached into the bag again and Dean's dick got even harder. He purposefully skirted his hands around because one touch would have him right on the edge. 

The last goodie from the bag was a slim vibrator. The slightly bulbous head would sit right on Dean's prostate perfectly. 

Dean whimpered and squirmed on the bed. He squeezed the plug he was still holding and yelped when it started vibrating in his hand. 

Castiel chuckled. “It also comes with a remote,” he said, picking up the toy and turning it off.

He took a second to look Dean over. “How sore are you?” 

“Sam's here,” Dean hissed. 

Castiel leaned forward until their noses were almost touching. “Then you'll have to be very very quiet.”

Dean's pupils dilated and his breathing increased. “I can be quiet,” he grumbled. 

“Remember your safewords, Dean. We can stop at any time and do something less intense,” Cas reminded him. 

Dean nodded. “Red to stop. Yellow to slow down.” 

“Good boy. Now take your lube, go to the bathroom, and put your brand new plug in for me. We'll play after Sam leaves for his study group.” 

Dean slipped the items in his pocket and walked out the bedroom door. 

He decided to take a shower and help himself relax first. Cas hadn't set a timeframe other than after Sam left. Dean could get jumped the instant the door closed or he could be on edge, waiting, for hours. 

The hot water helped him breathe a little easier as the tension in his muscles let go. He rinsed the plug under the stream before aiming the showerhead more toward the wall. He put one foot on the ledge for balance and slicked up his fingers. The first sank in easily and he relaxed into it quickly. He moved it in and out for a few pumps before deciding to add the second. 

His teeth clamped down on his bottom lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape. It didn't take long before he was scissoring his fingers and ready, he hoped, for the plug. It slicked up easily and he braced himself before pressing it in. 

The plug wasn't as big as Cas but it still stretched his rim and caused a slight burn as he pushed it in. He took a deep breath, not feeling pain, and kept moving. A breathless groan left his lips as it fully seated inside. 

It shifted when he stood upright and he hissed. Oh fuck. He was gonna come all over the fucking shower wall if he wasn't careful. 

Drying off was an adventure because every movement made the plug shift inside him. Each press against his prostate had him jumping and biting back a yelp. 

Dean walked out of the bathroom and into a quiet hallway. Immediately, Castiel's door opened and the man stepped out, pressing Dean to the nearest wall. 

Dean cried out when his ass hit the solid surface, driving the plug a little deeper. He couldn't hold back the gasping mewls that left his mouth with each exhale. 

Cas growled and bit his exposed shoulder. “I told Sam I'd take over his dish duty for a week if he left early.” 

Dean's eyes widened. That meant. . .

“Get naked and get on my bed. I have plans for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> \- Collars  
> \- Sex toys (plugs, vibrator)  
> \- Masturbation/fingering


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 2K of pure porn. You're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this works:
> 
> [Dean's Collar](https://img0.etsystatic.com/015/0/6995991/il_340x270.438138300_2b5z.jpg)

Dean's pants and boxers hit the floor as soon as the sentence left Castiel's lips. He kicked them in the general direction of his room and tripped over his feet in his hurry to get where he'd been told. When he got to the side of Castiel's mattress he paused. Laying down with the plug in his ass would be more difficult than he'd anticipated. He climbed up and decided kneeling was his best option. 

Cas sauntered into the room wearing nothing but a pair of low slung jeans. His hipbones peeked out over the waistband and Dean could see a hint of dark hair. Oh fuck. He was naked under those. 

“You look beautiful, kneeling and ready for me.” He cupped Dean's face in his hand and brushed their lips together. “How does a spanking sound, gorgeous?” 

Dean's cock leaped at the suggestion and he whimpered. 

Cas chuckled and ran a finger up and down the smooth skin. “I have something for this. Ever worn a cock ring?” 

Dean shook his head. 

“Would you be okay with trying one? I need words from you, babe.” 

Dean cleared his throat. “Yes. I'd like to try.” 

Castiel groaned and attacked Dean's mouth. Their tongues tangled in the middle as they pulled at each other. 

Cas nipped Dean's lips when he pulled back. “So fucking good for me.” 

He pulled the silicone ring from his pocket and rolled it down Dean's hard cock, making soothing shushing noises when it was in place. 

“All fours, please. I want to heat up that gorgeous ass of yours. Spread your knees a little. . . perfect.” 

Dean dropped to his forearms as he shuffled his knees apart to Castiel's liking. His back arched as the plug shifted inside him and rubbed on his sweet spot. 

Castiel's hand rubbed across the meat of Dean's ass before drawing back. Dean forced himself to relax and trust Cas. 

A sharp crack filled the room, followed quickly by a second. Heat spread across Dean's backside and he dropped his head with a moan. Cas didn't take it as easy this time. The blows came quickly and firmly, not pausing until the skin was a smattering of pink handprints. 

Dean whimpered as his hips canted back, silently begging for more. He wondered if he could come just from being spanked. His body shook with effort to stay mostly still. 

When the next blow fell right on the plug, he knew the ring on his cock was the only thing keeping him from spilling across the sheets. 

That was something to bring up for a later date for sure. 

Cas pushed Dean's hip lightly. “On your back for me.” 

Dean obeyed, whining when his warm ass rubbed on the sheets. The sensation wasn't painful, just the opposite in fact. Little scrapes of arousal wound their way around his nerves with each wiggle.

He felt Cas grip his ankle seconds before a cuff was wrapped around it and secured with velcro. Cas checked the fit before moving on to the other leg. Upgrading the bondage tonight. Awesome.

“Where've you been hiding those?” Dean slurred. His brain had gone fuzzy with pleasure. 

Cas smirked. “It's an under the bed restraint system. The straps are under the mattress.”

Dean lifted an eyebrow. Wasn't that just fucking creative? Kinky fucks got all the fun toys apparently.

Cas moved to the head of the bed and worked on strapping Dean's wrists next. When he was finished, Dean was spread eagle on the bed with very little room for movement. 

His stomach flipped as Cas crawled over him. 

“Doing okay?” Cas asked, eyes tracking across Dean's face. 

Dean gave him a sloppy smile. “I'm fucking awesome. I'd be even better if I could come soon though.” 

Cas hummed and licked Dean's bottom lip. “I'll think about it.” 

Dean jerked at the restraints on reflex but found he couldn't move more than a few inches. His eyes met Castiel's as his body relaxed into the mattress. Trust. He trusted Cas to give him pleasure and take care of him. 

Castiel's heart warmed when Dean gave in to the submission. “Good boy,” he whispered. 

Dean watched with rapt attention as Cas stood and slid off his jeans before tossing them on the floor. His boyfriend stood on the mattress above him blissfully naked. He stared as a drop of precome rolled down Castiel's erect cock. Cas halted its progress with a swipe of his finger before giving the damp digit a brief lick. 

Dean whimpered and jerked at his bonds; he wanted a taste. His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he drew his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Cas hummed and turned so his backside was to Dean before sinking down on all fours. He spread his knees until his pink hole was on display in front of Dean's face. 

Dean lifted his head and slammed it back on the pillow with a frustrated growl. Right there. It was right fucking there and he couldn't get to it. He gave the restraints another useless jerk before dissolving into a pathetic sounding whine. 

Cas slicked up his fingers, Dean wasn't sure where he'd even gotten the damn lube, and leaned forward on one hand. 

Dean gasped and his hips bucked when that first finger sank deep. He would only watch as the second dipped in mere inches from his face. When Cas began scissoring and stretching, Dean started babbling. 

“Please Cas. Oh my god. So fucking hot, baby. I can't take it anymore. Holy fuck. Please.” 

Cas listened carefully for a safeword. 

When none came, he chuckled low and filthy. “I'm sorry, sweet boy. Do you feel left out?” 

There was a quiet click sound before the plug in Dean's ass began vibrating. It took Dean by surprise and his body bowed off the bed, bucking against Cas. 

Dean tossed his head from side to side on the pillow, breath erupting in a series of sobbing moans. 

He couldn't focus on any one thing. The collar around his neck and cuffs on his body were the only things keeping him from zoning out completely. The plug vibrated right on his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure through his body. Combined with Castiel opening himself up? The cock ring was the only thing keeping him from exploding. 

Cas slipped a third finger in, pumping a few times before spreading them apart to show Dean the stretch. He pulled his hand away and sat up, turning so he was facing Dean while straddling his waist. He leaned down and delivered a punishing kiss. 

Dean's eyes slipped closed, he could only lay back and take it. Castiel's tongue plundered his mouth, hard and dominating. Dean's low groan was swallowed as Cas swirled their tongues together. 

Dean felt a slick hand moving up and down his swollen cock a few times. He gasped several times, trying to get a breath in over where his heart had lodged in his throat. 

Suddenly, all sensation stopped. The plug shut off and the hand was removed. Dean panted for several seconds before his breathing slowed more to normal. 

He peeked his eyes open to see Castiel staring at him. “Hi,” he croaked. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas smiled indulgently at the man below him. “I wanted you to calm down before the next part. Can you do that for me? Deep breaths.” 

Dean frowned as his mouth silently formed the words “next part.” He did as he was told though. One calming breath after another. 

He felt Cas place a hand on his chest over his heart. He knew Cas could feel when the rhythm slowed to more normal and he could breathe again. The cock ring was rolled off and tossed to the side. 

Cas sent him a wicked grin before rising up and impaling himself on Dean's cock with a hiss. 

Dean cried out and tried to buck upward but Cas held him down. 

“Shh shh. Just hang on, gorgeous boy.” Cas ran a soothing hand down Dean's side. 

Dean was overwhelmed. His cock was enveloped in tight, damp heat and the plug still rested on his prostate. It took all of his mental focus to not come right then. 

Cas lifted and lowered himself on Dean's cock slowly. “Fuck, Dean. You feel so good inside me.” He increased the pace and tilted his hips. A cry left his lips as Dean's dick scraped across his prostate. “I knew you would. I've thought about having your huge cock in my ass ever since I had it in my mouth.” 

Dean thrashed, held firm by the restraints. He wanted to touch, he wanted to brace his legs on the bed and pound into Castiel until he screamed. But he could only lay there and take it. 

A series of clicks was the only warning Dean got before the plug began vibrating again. 

He was awash in a barrage of sensation. The vibration on his prostate. The tightness pumping up and down on his cock. The brush of his spanking heated ass on the sheets. 

Cas began fisting his own cock in time with the movements of his hips. “I want to you come inside me, Dean. I want to feel you fill me up with your hot come.” 

Dean whimpered as his balls drew tight. Cas lifted and slammed down hard before moving his hips in small circles. His hand flew over his cock. Dean could feel his body tighten as he raced closer and closer...

Castiel came with Dean's name on his lips, his rolling hips and pulsing ass basically milking Dean.

The orgasm punched out of Dean with enough force to knock the air from his lungs. His mouth opened on a breathless scream as his cock pulsed inside Castiel. The orgasm drew out longer than he'd ever experienced, multiple aftershocks shaking his body to the point of near pain. 

Cas eased off Dean's softening cock with a squelching noise. Dean watched with hooded eyes as he slid his green plug into his ass. Dean moaned as his cock gave a painful twitch. 

Castiel removed Dean's plug with a gentle tug, his opposite hand making soothing circles on his inner thighs when he whimpered from being oversensitive. 

When had Cas turned it off? He didn't remember hearing a click but he couldn't remember anything except overwhelming pleasure during his orgasm. 

The cuffs came off next, Castiel placing a gentle kiss to each piece of skin as it was exposed. Cas ran a damp cloth over Dean's body, smiling when the man barely stirred.

Dean curled up under the blankets while Cas left to get recovery snacks. He floated for a bit, knowing he'd be sore in the morning but not caring at the moment. 

He drank the juice in a single go. His throat was raw after endless heavy breathing and the cool liquid felt like ambrosia on the way down. 

Castiel crawled into bed next to Dean and drew the man into his arms. “You were wonderful. You submit so beautifully to me. I'm honored that you trust me like that.” 

Dean placed his fingertips on Castiel's lips and then his own. “I love you,” he whispered. 

Cas felt tears in his eyes as he touched Dean's lips and then his own mouth. “I love you too.” 

Dean's teary-eyed grin lit up his face and Castiel couldn't help but lean down and brush their lips together. 

Dean reached up and ran his fingers across the circle of his collar as he cuddled up closer to Cas. He let his eyes drift shut and let himself fall asleep surrounded by Castiel's arms and listening to his beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: (Dear Jesus where to start)  
> \- Sex  
> \- plugs/toys/vibrator  
> \- spanking  
> \- bondage  
> \- dirty talk  
> \- basically just porn here


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby came over and set a hand on Dean's shoulder. “What's going on?” 
> 
> The customer looked over Dean with disdain. “Are you aware that you employ a homosexual?” 
> 
> “I do not,” Bobby replied, glancing at Dean. “He identifies as bisexual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, warning for some mild (very mild) homophobia. I needed to push Dean a little.

Dean floated on his love and awesome sex high for several days. He and Cas didn't sleep together every night but they did make sure to kiss goodnight before bed and goodbye each morning. Sam's only reaction to the addition of “I love you” was to raise his eyebrows before giving a thoughtful nod.

The guys at work teased him for zoning out and smiling all the time, but they were happy to see Dean happy. Cas even visited at work one day to meet everyone and he got along splendidly with the team. Bobby smacked Dean on the back of the head for assuming anyone would care he was seeing a dude.

Benny only shook his head and backed Bobby up. “Brother, who you date doesn't affect your competence under the hood. That's all we care about here.” 

Garth loved everyone and hugged Castiel in lieu of a handshake; his normal greeting for anyone not a customer. 

So yeah, Dean was flying high on happy. Finally.

* * *

It was a normal afternoon in the garage when Benny called for Dean to make sure the newest customer got checked in. 

Dean walked in to the waiting area where Bobby was helping a young woman fill out paperwork. A man in a suit stood in the corner with his hands in his pockets. He looked up when Dean walked in. 

They exchanged introductions and Dean got started with the standard paperwork. He asked for the guy's keys and adjusted his collar. 

“That's nice. Did your girlfriend get it for you?” the man asked, pointing at the piece of jewelry. 

Dean grinned and tilted his head to one side. “Cool, right? My boyfriend bought it for me.” 

The customer recoiled, jerking his hand back from Dean's. “You're gay?” 

Dean froze. “Bisexual, actually.”

The man ran a hand over his suit, straightening imaginary wrinkles. “I'd prefer to have someone else work on my car.” 

“Where I put my dick has nothing to do with how I fix a car. I promise not to gay it up while I'm changing the oil.” 

“Maybe I'll just take my business elsewhere,” the man announced loudly. 

Bobby came over and set a hand on Dean's shoulder. “What's going on?” 

The customer looked over Dean with disdain. “Are you aware that you employ a homosexual?” 

“I do not,” Bobby replied, glancing at Dean. “He identifies as bisexual.” 

The man made a choking noise. “Either way, I'd prefer if this employee stayed away from my vehicle.” 

Bobby nodded. “I can do that, no problem, because no one in this garage is going to take your business.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Do you need me to spell it out, princess? I'm refusing to allow you on the premises any longer. You can leave.” 

The man turned with a huff and stormed out of the waiting area. The female customer glared after him and immediately started typing on her phone. “You guys are getting the best Yelp review for that. Fuck that guy.” 

Benny came in after noticing the commotion. “Everything okay?”

“Just some homophobic jackass refusing to let Dean touch his car like he was gonna contaminate it or something,” Bobby answered with a head shake. 

Benny looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow. “You alright?” 

Dean blinked and realized he'd been staring at the door the entire conversation. “I. . . yes?” 

Bobby narrowed his eyes. “You've got the rest of the day off. Paid. Go home to that man of yours and let him take care of you.” 

Dean shook himself. “Bobby, I'm fine.” 

Benny put a hand on his arm. “Brother, you're shaking.” 

The anxiety hit Dean in a rush. His skin prickled and he felt nauseated. Fuck. 

“Do you need Garth to drive you home?” Bobby asked. “Benny can drop off the Impala later.” 

Dean swallowed hard and nodded dazedly. 

Benny looked worried. “Do I need to call someone for you?” 

“No, I'll be okay. Sam and Cas are home so I'm not going to be alone.” 

Bobby shook his head and grumbled as Benny went to get Garth. “I'm going to call every garage I have contacts in and blacklist that asshole.” 

Dean was barely listening. His thoughts were racing through his head like coked up butterflies. With all of the support around him he'd forgotten how some people viewed his dating men. Fuck, what was going to happen when people found out he was a submissive as well? Would he lose the supportive people in his life? His job? 

The next thing he knew he was at the front door of his apartment. He had vague memories of telling a concerned Garth goodbye and thanking him for the ride, but most of the trip was fuzzy. 

He opened the door and walked in slowly. Sam and Cas were sitting on the couch watching some cooking show on TV. 

Sam frowned. “You're off early.” 

Dean nodded as his eyes found Castiel's before drifting away.

Cas stood. “Dean? Are you okay?” 

Dean shrugged and toed off his boots, his eyes moving over the apartment without really tracking. He felt numb. 

Cas stepped close to Dean and tapped the side of his throat. “Dean?” 

Dean met Castiel's gaze and slowly sank to his knees. He placed his hands on his legs and dipped his head down. 

Cas squatted down and tipped Dean's head up. “You're sure?” 

Dean nodded. “Please.” 

Cas stood. “I'll be right back.” 

Dean looked at the floor as Castiel's footsteps moved across the room. Cas would help him. 

“Dean?” Sam whispered. 

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head from side to side. He couldn't deal with Sam right now. 

“Dean is overwhelmed right now,” Castiel was explaining in a quiet voice. “I'm going to help him but it would be better if you didn't ask questions yet.” 

Sam must have agreed silently because Dean didn't hear anything else from his little brother. 

“Stand up,” Cas instructed. “Wrists out.” He buckled the cuffs on Dean's wrists, carefully checking the fit and making sure to give Dean a lot of bodily contact. He saw Sam's eyes get wide out of the corner of his eye and was glad when the man remained silent. He knew Dean didn't want to introduce their relationship to Sam like this. But maybe it was for the best. Sam would see first hand how much Dean needed submission in his life. He'd be able to witness the benefits without Dean having to explain with words. 

Which is why he tapped Dean's throat again before saying, “Safewords.” 

“Red to stop. Yellow to slow down,” Dean repeated dutifully. 

“Good.” Castiel scratched a hand through Dean's hair, smiling when he leaned into the touch. He laced their hands together and walked back to the couch. Ignoring Sam's look of utter disbelief, Cas tossed a pillow on the floor.

Dean knelt without being told and sighed when he earned another “Good” from Cas. 

Sam's wide eyed stare flicked from Cas to Dean and back again. He didn't take his eyes off the pair as he leaned back against the couch. 

Dean leaned against Castiel's legs with a soft sound of relief. His eyes slid closed as Castiel raked a hand through his hair in a rhythmic fashion. 

Sam was mystified. He'd never seen Dean relax so quickly. 

The show ended and Castiel muted the TV. “Dean, I'd like it if you would tell me what happened.” 

“Homophobic dick wouldn't let me work on his car after I told him my boyfriend gave me the collar.” Dean didn't open his eyes. 

Sam focused on Cas. Collar, he mouthed in question. 

Cas pursed his lips and jerked his head to one side to indicate Sam should drop it. He focused his attention back on Dean. “What happened?” 

“Bobby kicked him out and is going to blacklist him.” 

“Did he hurt you?” Sam asked quietly. 

Tears slipped down Dean's cheeks as he shook his head. “He didn't even want to touch me.” 

Sam felt his eyes prickle and blinked hard. What a fucking asshole. 

Over the past couple of months, Castiel had come to learn how important touch was to Dean. Dean used touch to communicate is acceptance of people. A pat on the shoulder was indicative of friendship while the cuddles Castiel got at night were how Dean silently said “I love you.” Refusal for something like that was a painful blow to someone like Dean.

Dean made a frustrated sound. “People can't even stand knowing I love a guy. What are they going to do if they find out about _this_?” He held up his cuffed wrists to punctuate his point. 

“Dean,” Sam said, clearing his throat. “I'm not sure exactly what this is but I can tell you I've never seen you calm down so quickly. Normally you'd be halfway through a bottle of Johnnie Walker, growling at anyone that tried to engage you. But you're sitting and acknowledging your feelings.” 

“I can't explain it right now, Sammy.” 

“And you don't have to. Ever if you don't want to. You're happy and as long as you're being safe I'm happy for you.” 

“What if the guys at the garage find out?” Dean asked. 

Sam shrugged. “Bobby generally doesn't want to know about your sex life, Garth is basically a hippie with his free love attitude, and I'd guess Benny feels like I do. If it makes you feel better, I can have Jo cleaning her knife collection at the table if you want to tell them.” 

“Your girlfriend is scary,” Dean said. 

“She's quite proud of that fact.” 

Dean groaned and leaned more heavily on Castiel's leg. “It's like. . . I feel like I have to be in control of so many things and in charge of everything. I'm not an owner but people look to me for guidance at the garage. I'm the older brother. I'm the one that takes care of everyone. I'm the strong one and sometimes. . . sometimes it's just too much.” He swiped at his eyes with the palms of his hands. “When I'm with Cas it's like. . . it's like. . .”

“Like slipping your shoes off at the end of a hard day?” Castiel interjected. 

Dean snapped his fingers and pointed at Sam. “It's like that.” 

Cas scratched a hand at the back of Dean's neck. “I've come to learn that Dean also has to be given permission to have feelings. That's what we did a few minutes ago. Putting the cuffs on was Dean's cue that he was safe.”

Dean nodded and turned his head to kiss Castiel's fingers. “I can't explain the other stuff because I don't even understand why I like it.” 

“I can offer some explanation but I'm not sure your brother wants to hear it.” 

Sam put up a hand. “No need. Do you remember Ruby?” 

Dean's face screwed up in disgust. “Yes.” 

“She was a masochist.” 

“What?!” Dean exploded. 

“She liked pain,” Sam said. “She wasn't submissive but she enjoyed being consensually hurt on occasion. It was part of why we didn't work out. I didn't feel comfortable doing it. We decided to break up so she could find someone to give her what she needed. In the beginning, she told me how it helped her brain calm down. She would crave it, especially when she got stressed. It has something to do with endorphins.” 

“Oh,” Dean said before settling back against Cas. 

“Did you really think I'd care?” Sam asked quietly. 

Dean shrugged. “I'm your big brother.” 

“Exactly,” Sam said. “You're my brother. You're happier than I've ever seen you. You're being safe emotionally and physically. So I'm happy for you. Fuck anyone that isn't.” 

Dean cleared his throat and looked up at Cas before saying, “We want to have an official collaring ceremony in a few weeks. Will you and Jo come? For support?” 

Sam hauled Dean to his feet and wrapped him in a tearful hug. “We wouldn't miss it.” 

Dean slapped Sam on the back a few times before pulling away and curling up next to Cas on the couch. 

Cas kissed Dean gently on the lips. “I'm proud of you.” 

“Yeah?” Dean said, brushing their mouths together. “Do I get a reward?” 

“Annnd that's my cue to stay with my girlfriend tonight,” Sam said, heading to the door. 

“Sam?” Dean called out. 

Sam paused at the door. “Don't mention it.” 

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming for 2 more chapters. One smutty and one fluffy. Please comment below if you'd like this fic to continue into a series with porny timestamps and/or if you have a prompt you'd like me to fill after I finish this one.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas bit into the back of Dean's thigh with a low groan. “I'm going to use the paddle now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I was only writing a couple more chapters? I sit on a throne of lies. 
> 
> Ask for prompts/ideas/support and you shall receive apparently. 
> 
> So here's a chapter of nothing but porn because you're all amazing humans for supporting my silly little project that's grown into a real story.

Dean turned to Cas with an enthusiastic expression. 

Cas bit back a smile. “Yes, dear?” 

Dean was nearly vibrating with excitement. “I want that thing I said.” 

“A reward?” He huffed a laugh when Dean nodded. “And what would you like for your reward? I can go get ice cream.” 

“You dick. I want sex stuff.” 

Castiel's eyes flashed. “Now Dean, that isn't very nice.” 

Dean leaned forward until his lips could brush Castiel's ear. “Maybe you should punish me.”

Cas groaned. “Are you sure? You just had a very trying experience, gorgeous boy. I don't want you punishing yourself to hide from internal conflict.”

Dean pulled back and tilted his head. Was he doing that? “I feel okay but even so, it's better than drowning my feelings in booze.” 

“I want to spank you because you want it and enjoy it, not because you think you deserve to be hurt.” 

Dean's stomach flipped at the word _spank_ and his ass tingled. He shifted on the couch, smirking when Castiel's gaze sharpened at the motion. “I want it because I've wanted to see if I can come from being spanked ever since the other night.” 

Cas licked his lips, eyes raking over Dean. “Is that so?” 

“Uh huh,” Dean managed. 

Cas kissed Dean hard, tongue flashing into his mouth with urgency. He didn't stop until Dean was gasping and grabbing at his clothes. “Then you'd better get bent over my bed in a pair of panties.” He gripped Dean's chin. “This isn't punishment. You did nothing wrong.” 

Dean's head bobbed in a series of quick nods. “Can I go get ready?” 

“You may.” 

The words barely left Castiel's mouth before Dean was sprinting across the apartment. He skidded to a stop in front of his dresser and started shedding clothes. He'd have a hell of a time finding everything the next morning but at that moment he gave zero fucks. 

His pants and boxers hit the floor and got kicked somewhere in the room. He started digging in his drawer until he found the new panties he'd purchased on the sly. It had been a big deal for Dean to go in to the store and pick out a special pair. The first time he'd bought some, he'd run in to the store close to closing and grabbed the first thing he could find in his size and rushed out. For him to go in the middle of the afternoon and shop around? Huge. 

But Cas did that for him. Cas made him feel confident and special, like his kinks were just a variation of normal and not something shameful or weird. 

He slid the faux satin over his hips and surveyed himself in the mirror. The boxer style hugged his ass and thighs beautifully. The white lace trim around the legs and waist contrasted well against his tanned skin.

He'd chosen blue because it matched his Dom's eyes. 

He hurried down the hall to the other room and found Cas pulling things out of a trunk he must have hidden under the bed. 

“Is that your kinky treasure chest?” Dean teased. 

Cas turned to reply but his mouth dropped open at the sight of Dean in the doorway. A breathy moan eased past his lips. “Are those new?” 

Dean nodded, a blush spreading across his chest. 

“You bought yourself panties? You picked them out specifically?” At Dean's nod Castiel closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He imagined his beautiful sub shopping in the store, picking up one pair after another, maybe holding them up to visualize what they'd look like. 

He was so hard it was painful.

His erection threatened to break the zipper when Dean sauntered over and climbed up on the bed, kneeling and leaning onto his forearms so that gorgeous ass was spread and on display. 

Castiel whimpered and Dean's head whipped around. The sub raised an eyebrow before giving his ass a wiggle. 

Cas cleared his throat. “How would you feel about something more intense tonight?” He produced a black leather paddle and ran it across the backs of Dean's thighs. 

Dean bit his lip and his heart raced. “Red to stop. Yellow to slow down,” he said without any prompting as he leaned down again. 

“So good for me,” Cas murmured as he set the paddle by Dean's leg. He needed to warm up Dean's ass before moving on to anything more. 

The first few slaps helped Dean settle in to the play. Each small lick of pain sent sparks across his skin and heat through his cock. He moaned wantonly and sank his upper body lower, arching his back to push out his ass. 

Cas bit into the back of Dean's thigh with a low groan. “I'm going to use the paddle now.” 

Dean braced himself for the first blow. It came firm and sharp across his left cheek. It was heavy enough to thud lightly without feeling like it would bruise. He could feel the skin wanting to welt up and knew he'd have marks that lasted until the next day. 

The thought made him hotter. He'd feel Cas every time he sat down. He'd be able to shift and feel the reminder of Castiel's spanking. 

The next smack of the paddle interrupted his inner musing. He rocked back into the heat spreading across his ass with a moan. “Please please please please.” 

Castiel unleashed a series of rapid slaps. Dean thrust forward as each set landed, his cock dragging across the soft material of his panties. The friction was almost enough to get him off when combined with the delicious pain of the spanking. 

He let out a long whine. “I'm so close, Cas. I need something. Please.” 

Cas rubbed a hand over Dean's heated ass. “What do you need, sweetheart?” 

“You,” Dean whimpered. “I need you. I'm close. Please.” Dean wasn't sure what he needed exactly other than to come. His balls ached but he couldn't quite hurtle over the edge. 

He felt Cas pull the panties over down to expose his hole. His knees spread as far as the material would allow and he canted his hips back, begging for more. 

Cas left him like that for a beat. Head down, ass up with Cas spreading his cheeks, and panties pulled down but still trapping his cock. 

It was the drag of Castiel's tongue that did it. 

The first wet lick across his hole made Dean's balls draw up and his body go tight. When Cas pointed his tongue and pressed inward? Dean exploded. His screams muffled into the comforter as he shook and came. 

Cas licked leisurely while Dean came apart beneath him. He'd slipped into Top Space after starting with the paddle. It was similar to subspace in that he had endorphins pumping through his veins, but he didn't get floaty like Dean. No, his senses were heightened and attuned completely to the sub writhing on the bed. 

When Dean calmed, Cas pulled back and petted the sensitive skin of his reddened ass. “You never fail to surprise me, Dean. That was so hot.” 

Dean frowned. “I couldn't come just from a spanking. I wanted to try.” 

Cas bit at one of the welts on Dean's skin, causing the man to hiss. “You did try. Not everything will work out. It got you close enough to come just from my tongue in your ass though. That's impressive.” 

“I guess.” 

Cas licked a hot stripe up one ass cheek. “Would you like to go again?” 

“I. . . I've never. . .” Dean stuttered. 

“You've never come more than once in a night?” 

Dean shook his head. “Never tried.” 

“Do you want to? Try?” Cas draped himself over Dean's back, rough jeans scraping across aching skin. “I haven't introduced you the vibrator I bought. I can keep licking you open, fuck your gorgeous ass with the vibrator, and then pound you into the mattress until you're full of my come.” 

“Oh fuck yes,” Dean cried, cock twitching at the imagery. “I want to do that.” 

“Which part?” Cas teased. 

“All of it, asshole.” 

Castiel's hand came down in a hard spank. “Be nice.” 

He helped Dean roll onto his back and pulled off the soaked panties. He put them in the sink to soak while he wet a washcloth to clean Dean up. 

Once the come was no longer drying on Dean's skin, Cas piled up pillows and helped Dean lay across them on his stomach. His ass was on display without his having to hold himself up. 

Dean sighed as he sank into the pillow bed Cas had created. 

Castiel's tongue dragged across the sensitive skin and Dean whimpered. He could feel the muscles relax and allow Cas entry with each lick. The pleasure burned slowly this time. 

The pop of a lube bottle sent a shiver of anticipation through him. He felt slick fingers slip in and check his prep. He must have been loose enough because he could feel the firm head of the vibrator pressing in next. 

Cas shifted the wand around in small movements until he pressed on something that made Dean's body jerk. “Right there?” he whispered. He clicked the base to the lowest vibration, hand reaching down to grip the base of his cock when Dean cried out. He'd promised to come inside that ass, not all over the back of it. Although, that image did have an appeal as well. 

He thrust the vibrator in and out with gentle motions, knowing Dean was still sensitive and only open enough for the slim wand. Every so often he'd pass it over Dean's prostate and earn a choked off moan.

Dean began gasping and clawing at the covers as his cock hardened, pressed to the pillows under his body. “Fuck me, please. I need you inside me.” 

Cas withdrew the wand more slowly than he would have thought possible, giving one last firm press on Dean's prostate. Slick fingers went to Dean's hole. Two sank in easily and a third stretched quickly. 

Dean was getting impatient. “I thought you said you'd fuck me into the mattress?” 

“Don't test me,” came hot on his ear before he felt the hot press of Castiel's cock. 

Dean's breath exhaled in a hiss as Cas bottomed out. There was a slight burn but it felt amazing. He didn't wait long before rolling his hips back to indicate he was ready for Cas to move. 

Cas didn't hesitate to begin pounding into Dean with earnest. Each thrust falling unerringly on his sweet spot. 

Dean's hands curled info fists as pleasure overwhelmed him. He let out a mewling moan each time Castiel's cock pressed on his prostate and hips slammed into his welted ass. Could he come again? He felt like he might. His hips humped into the pillow to create friction against his cock. 

Cas pulled Dean up to his knees. Dean's legs spread to let Cas keep going deep and he dropped his head back against Castiel's shoulder. 

Cas reached his lubed hand down to fist Dean's cock. He used the thrusts from his own body to drive Dean's dick through the tunnel of his hand. 

He bit hard on Dean's shoulder. “Come for me, Dean. I want to feel you squeeze around me.” 

Dean whimpered as his body tightened again. Castiel gave a twist on an upstroke and Dean was gone. The volume of come was less than impressive but the pleasure was still body wracking. 

Cas shoved Dean back onto the pillows and gripped his hips hard enough to bruise. “So fucking good for me. So fucking hot. God Dean. I love you.” He pounded into Dean with force, his pretty sub would feel him all day tomorrow, until he came hard. He pressed in deep and rolled his hips against a whimpering Dean. 

He pulled out carefully and reached for the now cold cloth for a cursory clean up. He vowed to get them into a shower later. 

But first he had some aftercare to administer. 

Cas got two glasses of orange juice instead of the normal one. He had some electrolytes to replenish this time as well. 

Dean was burrowed under the blankets when Cas walked into the room. “Dean, I need you to sit up for me.” 

Dean grumbled and burrowed further into his nest. 

Cas chuckled. “Dean,” he sang. “I have juice.” 

Dean's head popped out and he narrowed his eyes. “Cheater.” 

“I fight dirty.” 

Dean sat up and held out a hand. He raised an eyebrow at Castiel's identical glass. “You're having juice?” 

“That scene took some energy for me as well.” 

Dean eyed Cas, sensing he wasn't getting the full story. He chose to drop it in favor of guzzling the sweet liquid instead. 

When they'd both drained their glasses, Cas set the empties on the side table and they curled up together. 

Each took a turn repeating their lip touching ritual and exchanging “I love you” before they spooned together and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Good porn
> 
> But really  
> \- Panties  
> \- spanking/paddling  
> \- rough sex  
> \- marking  
> \- Rimming  
> \- vibrators  
> \- Bottom Dean


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel stepped into the living room with a wrecked expression. “Wait.” 
> 
> Dean put a hand up. “I can't do this right now, Cas. Just. . . don't.” 
> 
> “Just let me explain.” 
> 
> “Explain pulling away from me? Keeping something from me? I could see you weren't telling me the entire truth last night but I decided to trust you and not push. You are the one that said we won't work without communication. And now. . .” Dean trailed off as emotion welled in his throat. “I can't trust you if you won't talk to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you suggested Top drop so I tried it. Now, I'm more of a sub so I can't speak to much of anything for the Dom side of a relationship. I hope I got this close enough to right for you guys. 
> 
> A little angst for those that wanted more conflict for the boys to work through. 
> 
> Now I get to spend the weekend planning porn! My surgery is Tuesday (it's Fri afternoon here) so if updates slow down...I'm sorry. I'm healing.

Dean and Sam spent a rare afternoon together the next day. Bobby had given Dean an extra day off, despite Dean arguing that he wasn't going to “let some asshole dictate his life.” 

The brothers went and saw a movie, something with lots of explosions, before returning to the apartment. They could hear music pumping the instant they opened the door. 

Dean grinned. “You get to hang out on Novak night.” 

“I'm not sure I approve of the look on your face right now.” 

“What? This is just my face!” Dean argued. 

“Adonis!” Jimmy called out before sauntering over to Dean. He leaned in to plant a loud kiss on Dean's cheek. “Long time no see, hot stuff.” 

Anna came up and hugged him. “Cas told us about the dick at the garage. My girlfriend is good with computers if you want revenge.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “When you say she's good with computers. . .” 

“She hacked Google for fun.” Anna shot him a toothy smile. 

Dean shook his head. “He was an asshole but he didn't hit me or anything too terrible. It's fine.” 

“It's not _fine_ ,” Anna argued. “But I'll accept it. If you change your mind she can have him wanted in 5 counties or member of some gay dating websites.” 

“I'll keep that in mind.” Dean skirted around her. “Where's Cas?” 

Anna and Jimmy exchanged a look before Anna answered. “He's in his room. He, uh, was kind of on edge when we got here.” 

Dean rushed to Castiel's room with concern. He pushed open the door as he knocked. “Babe?” 

Cas was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, breathing deeply. He looked up when Dean entered. “When did you get here?” 

“Just now. Sam and I finished our shit and came home. Are you okay?” 

Cas waved a hand and stood up. “I'm fine, Dean.” 

He didn't look fine. His body was tense and twitching. Dean watched as his hand curled into a fist before releasing slowly. “You don't look fine.” 

“Drop it, Dean. I'm okay.” 

“Cas. . .” Dean placed a hand on his arm.

“I said I'm fine!” Cas shouted, jerking from Dean's touch.

Dean recoiled, tears springing to his eyes. He backed up several steps until he was back in the doorway. 

Castiel's hand covered his mouth. “Dean, I'm sorry.” 

Dean shook his head and took another step back. 

Castiel reached for him. . .

“Red,” Dean spat. 

Cas jerked his hand back like he'd been burned. “Dean. . .” 

Dean spun on his heels and stomped back to the living room. Silence swept through the room as the three family members turned to look at him. 

Dean pointed at Jimmy. “Get your shit. You're taking me out.” 

“Um, okay. . .” Jimmy said as he stood and went to put on his shoes. 

“What happened?” Sam asked. 

Dean slashed a hand through the air and shook his head. He wasn't talking about it. 

“Cas,” Anna breathed. 

Castiel stepped into the living room with a wrecked expression. “Wait.” 

Dean put a hand up. “I can't do this right now, Cas. Just. . . don't.” 

“Just let me explain.” 

“Explain pulling away from me? Keeping something from me? I could see you weren't telling me the entire truth last night but I decided to trust you and not push. You are the one that said we won't work without communication. And now. . .” Dean trailed off as emotion welled in his throat. “I can't trust you if you won't talk to me.” 

Anna rose from the couch carefully. “Did you guys scene last night? Try something new? Maybe more intense?” 

Dean's head jerked around. “Why do you ask?” 

She put her hands up in a neutral gesture. “I assume he explained subdrop to you.” 

Dean made a _get on with it_ gesture. 

“Did he also explain Top drop?” 

“What the fuck is that?” Dean growled, glaring at Castiel. 

Cas sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. 

“I'll take that as a no,” Anna griped. 

“Little brother. . . ” Jimmy began.

Sam cleared his throat. “Can someone give me a quick rundown in layman's terms?” 

Anna stepped up to the plate. “Have you ever had an endorphin crash? Maybe you felt extra bitchy after a workout or like your skin was crawling after a fight?”

When Sam nodded she continued, “It happens after an intense scene. Subdrop is usually what gets the focus because it can be more intense and more common. However,” she glared at Castiel, “Tops can drop as well.” 

“This hasn't happened in years,” Castiel complained. 

Jimmy nodded. “So you obviously didn't think to prepare for it or discuss it with your sub.” 

Anna put her hands on her hips. “Normally I'd suggest extended aftercare between the two of you and us clearing out neither of you are in a good place for that right now.” 

“Divide and conquer?” Jimmy suggested. 

“I believe it's best,” Anna answered. 

Jimmy pointed at the Winchesters. “Adonis and Moose with me. We're going to get. . .” he looked at Castiel. 

“Pie,” Cas supplied, citing Dean's favorite dessert. 

“Pie,” Jimmy announced.

Dean hesitated. “What about Cas?” 

“I'll take care of him until you get back,” Anna said, stepping forward to run a soothing hand down Dean's arm. 

Jimmy stepped close to Cas to whisper. “What does he need?” 

Cas looked sad as he answered. “Touch and positive words. He's prone to self deprecation.” 

Jimmy's eyes widened. Cas didn't like to be touched when he dropped hard so Jimmy could only assume he'd pulled back when Dean tried to touch him. They'd all heard him yell. “Well fuck.” 

“I know.” 

Jimmy pointed at him. “Sort your shit out.” 

Cas nodded and turned to face Dean. He pressed his fingers to his own lips and held them in Dean's direction, tears welling when Dean blinked furiously. 

A lump formed in Dean's throat. “I love you.” 

Jimmy took Dean's hand and tugged him toward the door. “Come on, Adonis. I'll buy you pie and explain everything.” 

* * *

Dean picked at the slice of cherry pie in front of him. Sam sat across from him with a concerned look on his face. Jimmy was pressed against Dean on the same side of the booth. The dark-haired man kept brushing his knee against Dean's and stroking his hand. 

“It's not your fault,” Jimmy whispered. 

“Why wouldn't he tell me then? Does he think I can't handle it?” 

Jimmy frowned. “Castiel gets stuck in his own head and forgets that Doms need care too. When he drops like this, he's never fully prepared.” 

“So how does the submissive take care of the Dominant?” Sam asked, sipping his coffee. 

Jimmy shot him a grin. “Ah, the golden question.” 

“What does Cas need?” Dean asked. He hated not getting this info directly from Castiel. It hurt more than anything to think that his boyfriend felt they couldn't talk about it. 

“You need lots of touch, correct?” Jimmy asked. 

Dean nodded. 

“Castiel is the opposite. He prefers to have his space until he gets settled. My guess is he didn't take time to practice any self care today and thought he could ignore it. That's why he blew up like he did. You turn the feelings inward and Castiel blasts them at everyone so they go away and leave him alone.” 

Dean sat silently and pushed the pie around his plate. His stomach clenched and he pushed the plate toward Sam. “I want to go back. I want to help him.” 

Jimmy eyed Dean. “You're sure?”

“He's my boyfriend and my Dom. I love him. We can't fix this if we hide in separate locations the rest of the night.” 

“Maybe you should wait until you're less angry,” Sam suggested. 

Jimmy pursed his lips. “Maybe not. Castiel needs a kick in the ass. His last sub left him over this but I think you're stubborn enough to fix him.” 

* * *

Dean stepped into the apartment to see Castiel and Anna on opposite ends of the couch. 

Cas started to get up. “Dean.”

Dean walked right up to him and kissed him firmly. Castiel tasted like hot chocolate with hints of whiskey and Dean made a mental note. 

“I'm so fucking angry at you,” Dean growled against Castiel's mouth. 

“I'm so sorry,” Cas whispered. 

Dean stepped back. “We're going to talk about this, but not right now. Right now you're going to tell me what you need.” 

Castiel shook his head. “No, that's not how. . .”

“If you say that's not how it works I'm going to punch you in the mouth.” 

Castiel's eyes flashed. “That's quite rude, Dean.” 

“Bite me, asshole. I'm calling the shots right now. What. Do. You. Need?” 

Anna heaved an exaggerated sigh. “He's past the no touching part so now he needs to be coddled but he'll never say it out loud because he thinks it makes him a bad Dom to admit he needs things.” 

Castiel pinned Anna with a glare. 

Dean thought for a moment before he reached two fingers up to tap the side of Castiel's throat. When those blue eyes turned, Dean brushed their lips together. “Go get naked and into my bed.” 

Cas blinked rapidly before stepping around Dean and walking down the hall. 

Dean turned to Anna and Jimmy. “You're welcome to stay but I'm going to take care of my boyfriend. We're having a collaring ceremony in a few weeks and want you to be there.”

“Of course,” Anna said, clapping her hands. 

Jimmy saluted and winked. “Sounds like a plan.” 

Dean faced Sam. “You can stay. There will be no loud sex tonight. I don't think anyway. . .” 

Jimmy bumped a hip against Sam's. “You could always come out with me and Anna, Moose. We'll show you a good time.” 

Anna giggled at Sam's worried expression. “I'm a taken lesbian and Jimmy promises to be on his best behavior or I'll make sure he doesn't get laid for a month.” 

“You're a tyrant,” Jimmy said with a gasp. 

“I know my audience.” 

“Against my better judgment, I'll take you up on that,” Sam said. 

Dean waved them toward the door. “Go, we're okay. We need to handle this ourselves.” 

Anna hooked an arm through Sam's and dragged him to the door. 

Jimmy followed, pausing long enough to embrace Dean. He pecked a gentle kiss on Dean's lips. “Take care of him. He needs you.” 

Dean looked into the eyes so like the ones he was in love with. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I love you all. If you have a specific scene or kink you'd like to see please let me know. It can be something new or something I did that you already enjoyed!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tried to roll his hips but Dean's weight spread on top of him and prevented movement. 
> 
> “Dean, move.” His words slightly distorted by the sobbing moan attached. 
> 
> Dean shook his head. “Not yet.” He bracketed his arms on either side of Castiel's face before joining their mouths in a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I hope some fluffy porn is enough to tide y'all over for a few days. Surgery is tomorrow morning (bright and early) so I'll be on drugs for a few days and possibly unable to write. We'll see.

Castiel laid on Dean's bed with the covers pulled up to his chin. He turned his head when Dean walked in, a tear sliding down his cheek. 

Dean's heart clenched. Cas looked so lost. “Tell me what you need.” 

Castiel's answer was simple. “You.” 

Dean nodded and began stripping off his clothes. Castiel's eyes tracked each item of clothing as it hit the floor. His eyelids fluttered when Dean climbed into bed totally naked. 

“I'm kind of lost here, babe. I don't know how to help you,” Dean said apologetically. 

Cas shook his head. “I'm not sure either. I usually muddle through on my own.” 

“Jimmy said your last sub left you over this?” Dean asked gently. 

Cas turned his face away. “She did. Hannah couldn't handle being pushed away when I dropped.” 

“Did you explain it to her?” 

Cas made a frustrated noise and ground the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I didn't know how. I still don't know how. I'm surprised you're here with me.” 

“Hey,” Dean whispered, stroking a hand across his cheek. “I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I was pissed because I didn't understand. But we can get through this if we communicate. Can you try? Even if it sounds stupid to you.” 

Cas choked back a sob. “I can try.” 

“That's all I ask.” Dean laid a soft kiss on his jaw. 

“I feel on edge. It comes on suddenly so I never realize what's happening until I explode at someone. By then, it's too late. My skin gets oversensitive and I can't stand being touched.” Cas sighed. He felt dumb laying it all out like that. 

Dean nodded. “Okay. What can I do to help you through it? Do you need space? Alone time?” 

Cas rolled to face him. “That's not fair to you. I know you need lots of touch when you drop. I can't withhold it from you for my own selfish crap.” 

Dean frowned. “So you're just going to suffer every time? That's not fair to you.” 

“I'm the Dominant,” Castiel argued. 

“You're still a person with needs, Cas.” Dean propped his head up on a hand. “We can find a compromise.” 

Castiel looked despondent. “I don't know what to do,” he whispered. 

Dean eyed him patiently. “You're okay with me touching you now, right? What changed in the last hour?” 

“I sat with Anna and drank hot chocolate.”

“With whiskey,” Dean added. 

Castiel looked amused. “With whiskey,” he agreed. 

“So, you took a few moments for yourself? Gathered your thoughts and acknowledged your feelings?” 

“Anna made me,” Cas mumbled. 

Dean pecked a kiss to the end of his nose. “And I'm going to send her a fruit basket.” 

Castiel sighed. “I hate this. I hate being weak.” 

“Needing comfort doesn't make you weak.” Dean stroked a hand down Castiel's cheek. “Let me take care of you for once.” 

Cas closed his eyes, a tear slipping free, and nodded. 

Dean slid his hand from Castiel's face down his neck, thumb sliding along the pulse point and applying just a hair of pressure. Cas whispered a whimper and bared his neck even further. 

The hand continued its descent, nails scratching lightly at the skin. Dean leaned up to loom over his boyfriend and proceeded to bite and lick at the still bared neck before him. 

Castiel's hands shot out to grab at Dean's shoulders, desperate for any kind of contact to stay grounded. His skin was still sensitive but in a way that heightened each pass of Dean's fingers and tongue. Each bite sent sparks through his veins and straight to his rapidly hardening cock. 

Dean licked, kissed, and bit his way down Castiel's chest. His hands roamed over every inch of skin he could reach. He couldn't help but smirk into Castiel's chest when he felt the man thrust his weeping cock into Dean's stomach. 

Dean pressed open mouthed kisses to Castiel's hipbones before licking over the surface with the flat of his tongue. 

Cas was lost. His skin was tingling. He bit his lip to hide the sharp gasp that tried to explode when Dean got closer to his groin. 

Dean watched the man below him come undone from a few kisses and licks. “Maybe this dropping thing isn't so bad,” he murmured into Castiel's thigh. 

“What,” Cas swallowed. “What makes you say that?” 

“I get to torture you for once,” Dean answered with a soft bite to the sensitive skin of Castiel's inner thigh. 

Cas reached to card a hand in Dean's hair. “I tend to plot revenge and not play fair.” 

“I'm counting on it.” 

Dean licked gently at the base of Castiel's cock. His tongue swirled up the sensitive vein on the underside. Each whimper and whine from his Dom set his blood on fire. 

He paused at the tip, tongue dragging over the head in slow dips as he caught Castiel's eyes. Cas thrust upward in an attempt to bury his cock in Dean's mouth. Dean pulled back enough to keep just his tongue in contact with the sensitive skin. He proceeded to kiss wetly down and back up each side, stopping to give hot licks to the head each time. 

Cas fisted his hands in the sheets under his body, muscles taut and wanting. He nearly jack-knifed from the bed when he felt Dean take one of his balls into a hot, wet mouth. He felt his legs being pushed back and gripped the backs of his thighs to hold himself open and at Dean's mercy. 

Dean dove right in, tongue lapping at Castiel's hole with gusto. He used his thumbs to spread the skin as much as he could while he licked and nipped at whatever he could. He pointed his tongue and pushed inward, groaning when Cas opened for him. 

It didn't take long before he slipped a finger in next to his tongue, pulling lightly and stretching the muscle even more. 

Cas dug his fingertips into the meat of his thighs and hoped the shaking wasn't noticeable. Why hadn't they done this sooner? Dean was master with his mouth. 

Dean slipped off long enough to grab lube before diving back in to give a few more firm licks to the ring of muscle. He slicked up his fingers and penetrated Cas with two at once, crooking them the instant they were fully sheathed. 

Cas bucked off the bed as Dean's fingers passed over his prostate. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.” 

Dean casually thrust his fingers in and out, purposefully avoiding the sweet spot. He scissored them until he could slip in a third. He curled the digits and pressed on the outside with his thumb, stimulating from both sides. 

Castiel's cock was bobbing with each breath and leaking all over his lower stomach. He was about to snap at Dean to hurry the fuck up when he caught the look on his submissive's face. 

Dean watched Cas come undone with love in his eyes. The fond expression brought tears to Castiel's eyes. Tears that slipped free when Dean kissed his thigh and whispered, “I love you.” 

Cas couldn't speak, but he knew Dean could see his answering reply written all over his face. 

Dean pulled his fingers free and slicked up his cock. He fed Cas an inch at a time, slowly pushing until he bottomed out. 

Cas tried to roll his hips but Dean's weight spread on top of him and prevented movement. 

“Dean, move.” His words slightly distorted by the sobbing moan attached. 

Dean shook his head. “Not yet.” He bracketed his arms on either side of Castiel's face before joining their mouths in a sweet kiss. 

Cas let Dean control the movements of their mouths. The kiss remained gentle and bordered on innocent; in perfect opposition to their nudity and intimate connection. 

Dean pulled out a couple of inches and thrust back in with painful slowness, barely moving. He tilted his hips in a search for the spot he knew he'd nailed earlier. 

When Cas cried out and clutched his back, he knew he'd found it. He aimed each movement in the same area and was rewarded with a gasping cry each time his cock dragged over the spot. 

Cas could feel the orgasm building. White heat spread through his groin and up his cock. He wanted to reach down and fist himself until he exploded between them but the sweet torture was delicious. 

“Look at me, Cas,” Dean whispered. 

Cas popped his eyes open, unaware they'd closed, and found green eyes watching him intently. 

Dean felt his breath catch when Cas opened those cerulean eyes and pinned him with an intense look. 

“Eyes on me while you come. I want to watch you come around my cock,” Dean instructed. 

Cas whimpered and nodded. “Close.” 

Dean pulled out and slammed in more firmly than before. Each thrust pounded into Castiel and he knew he'd feel it for days. 

It was that thought that pushed him over the edge. The knowledge that he'd feel the reminder of his moment had his orgasm barreling through him. He came with a low moan, eyes never leaving Dean's. 

Dean's hips stuttered as Cas squeezed his cock. He thrust harder and faster, chasing his own release. 

Cas placed his hands on either side of Dean's face. “You can let go.” 

Dean threw his head back with a hissing groan as he pumped Cas full of come. He thrust lightly a few times and Cas moaned quietly at the feeling of come seeping out around Dean's cock. 

Dean eased out of Castiel, smiling when the man whined at the loss. He retrieved a damp cloth and set to cleaning them both up before climbing into bed next to his boyfriend. 

“Feel better?” he whispered as he kissed Castiel's neck. 

Cas hummed and placed his fingertips against Dean's lips before pressing them to his own mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> \- Sex  
> \- Rimming  
> \- Oral Sex


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're handling me with fucking kid gloves and it's pissing me the hell off.” 
> 
> Cas raised an eyebrow. “Language, Dean.” 
> 
> Dean leaned forward until their noses were nearly touching. “Fuck. You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's short and thrown together but I felt bad leaving y'all hanging for a week. I'm recovering and backing off on the pain pills so I can type coherently now. I thought you deserved some quick porn for being loyal readers.

Three days had passed since their big incident. Cas spent them walking on eggshells around Dean.

And it was pissing Dean off. 

“Dude, you've got to knock this shit off.” Dean violently mashed the mute button on the remote. 

“What are you talking about?” Cas asked carefully. 

Dean growled. “That right there. The tip-toeing around me like I'm made of goddamn glass. I fell in love with the asshole that shut off the wifi because I wouldn't do the damn dishes.”

Cas winced. “Maybe I have been a bit easy with you.” 

“You're handling me with fucking kid gloves and it's pissing me the hell off.” 

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Language, Dean.” 

Dean leaned forward until their noses were nearly touching. “Fuck. You.” 

Castiel's hand shot out and gripped Dean's chin. “That was quite rude. See, I've been attempting to be nice and ease you back into our relationship but I can see that was the wrong decision. Now, I want you prepped and kneeling on my bed in the next five minutes or you don't get to come tonight.” He watched as Dean's pupils dilated when the instructions registered. “What do you say to me?” 

“Yes, sir,” Dean breathed. 

Cas released his grip and leaned back enough for Dean to scamper off the couch and out of the room. 

He took the moment to breathe and focus his thoughts. He hadn't meant to be irritatingly gentle with Dean but he was afraid of repeating the bad experience. He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face as he heard Dean's door shut while the man got ready. Cas really was totally in love with Dean Winchester and he was terrified he would fuck it up. 

Dean skipped to his bed and settled on his back with plug and lube in hand. He popped the lid and slicked up his fingers before shoving two inside. The burn was more intense than he'd been expecting and he had to back off to one. He had to slow down or he'd hurt himself and the night would be a bust before anything actually got started. 

When his hips started to move in time with his hand, he knew he was ready for more. Two fingers scissored in and out of his hole, catching on the rim every so often and making him bite his lip. He frantically checked the clock and realized he only had a couple of minutes left. 

He lubed the plug and pushed it in slowly, unable to help the low moan that left his mouth as he was filled. He whimpered lightly when he rolled off the bed and made his way to the dresser to grab something from his ever-growing panty collection. 

Castiel hardened instantly when Dean's luscious moan rippled through the silent apartment. Fuck, his boy was so good for him. He hadn't really been timing even though he'd put a limit on Dean's prep. As much fun as orgasm denial was, Cas couldn't resist the sounds Dean made when he came. 

He heard Dean beat feet down the hall and into Castiel's room. Cas waited a few seconds before standing to follow. 

Dean knelt in the middle of the bed clad in nothing but a pair of white lace panties. The head of his hard cock poked up through the top of the material and Cas could see the tension in his muscles as he fought the urge to move so the lace would drag across it. 

“Stand up and lay over the bed,” Cas instructed. 

Dean scrambled to obey. He lay so his upper body was on the mattress with his feet on the floor, cock trapped against the side of the bed. He felt Cas spread his arms wide and secure them to the head and foot restraints. A whimper left his mouth as he spread his legs in anticipation. 

Cas skimmed his fingertips across Dean's shoulders and down the muscles of his back. “What should I do with you?” 

He continued to barely touch until Dean writhed and arched. 

“Safewords,” Cas demanded. 

“Red to stop. Yellow to slow down.” Dean panted. 

The was no warning when Castiel's hand cracked down on the swell of Dean's ass. Dean yelped in shock before dissolving into a moan that melted into the mattress. Cas smacked the other side with just as much force, watching the hints of red skin peek out through the weave of the lace. 

That would never do. He had the urge to watch Dean's tan skin pinken and brighten under the assault. He guided the material down just enough to bare Dean's skin, biting his lip when he saw the base of the plug nestled in between Dean's cheeks. 

Cas spanked Dean, alternating cheeks and varying the location of each blow, until the man was a teary-eyed mess. 

He rubbed a hand over the hot skin. “When you almost came from this it was while wearing a plug, correct?” 

Dean made an affirmative noise and rubbed his wet eyes across the sheet. 

Cas scratched his blunt nails over the red skin. “Do you want to try again?” 

“Fuck,” Dean exploded before groaning in frustration. “No.”

Can stopped. “No?” 

Dean panted a few times as he caught his breath. “I want you inside me when I come. I want to come on your cock. Can I? Please?” 

Cas swallowed hard as his eyes fluttered shut. “You're amazing, Dean. Truly wonderful. Yes, of course.” 

Cas climbed off the bed and stood behind Dean. “Are you comfortable?” 

Dean nodded frantically. “Yes. Cas. Please. Fuck me.” 

Cas tapped his fingers lightly against the plug in Dean's ass. Smirking when Dean jerked and canted his hips up for more. “I don't know, you were pretty rude earlier.” 

“Please. I'm sorry. I'll be good. Please please please please...” Dean dissolved into muttering pleases over and over into the sheet. His body shook with unattended arousal. 

“You're so good, Dean. So good for me.” Cas smoothed a hand up and down Dean's back until the man relaxed and stilled beneath his touch. 

He pulled the plug out and twirled it before gently pushing it back in. Dean keened and thrust his hips, chasing whatever friction he could find. 

Cas twisted the plug left and right as he worked it out of Dean's ass, biting his lip as he watched his submissive stretching around it. Dean whined when he was empty and canted his hips back, begging to be filled once more. 

Cas lubed his cock and pressed in hard, reveling in the rush of breath that knocked out of Dean. Dean immediately started rolling his hips to encourage Cas to move. 

Castiel smirked as he recalled the torture Dean had bestowed upon him during their last lovemaking and pulled out a couple of inches before slowly pushing back in.

Dean growled. “Payback?” 

Cas made a small “mmhmm” sound as he languidly thrust in and out, barely moving each time. He purposefully avoided Dean's prostate for a majority of the time, choose to thrust against it every third pass or so. 

Dean bucked and pulled on the restraints. “Please, I can't. Please.” 

Cas smacked a hand down on Dean's ass as he thrust inside with force. Dean cried out and gripped the side of the bed to brace himself. 

Cas pulled out before laying another spank as he thrust again. He gripped Dean's hips and set a moderate pace, hitting Dean's prostate nearly every time. 

Dean could feel the orgasm building. He'd been so frustrated over the last few days he hadn't even jacked off in the shower, so there was a lot of tension coiled and ready to blow. 

“Close,” he gasped out. 

He barely registered the sound of vibration before he felt the wand press to his perineum, stimulating his prostate from the outside. 

He came screaming Castiel's name into the mattress. He continued making little punched out sounds as Cas pounded into his ass with passion. 

Cas threw back his head and hissed Dean's name as he climaxed. When he withdrew, he took a moment to watch the come seep out of Dean's ass. He wanted to rim him but knew he had to get him unstrapped and out of the soaked panties. Damn. Another time maybe. 

Cas released Dean from the restraints and pulled the soiled material from his body before using a stray shirt to wipe up the majority of the mess. He grabbed a bottle of Gatorade he'd stowed under the bed and handed it to Dean. 

The men climbed under the blankets and curled around each other. Cas ran his fingers across Dean's scalp and smiled when the man basically purred. 

“Feeling better?” Cas asked. 

Dean hummed and snuggled closer. “Yes. Thank you.” He reached up to touch Castiel's lips and then his own. “What about you?” 

Cas thought for a moment. “I feel more at ease. I was afraid something in our relationship had changed and didn't want to damage it. I see I went about it the wrong way.” He touched Dean's lips and kissed his own fingertips. 

“I love you,” Dean whispered, tilting his head back. 

“I love you, too.” Cas leaned down to press their lips together. He sighed into the kiss, feeling complete for the first time in several days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> \- Plugs  
> \- Bondage  
> \- Spanking  
> _ Sex  
> \- Dean in panties


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean took a long drag of his beer and handed it to Sam. He extended a hand to Cas. “Let's get bondage married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG not much porn at the end. I almost want to apologize but this was such a great spot to end it. No worries. I'm turning it into a 'verse' so I can do porny one shots whenever I please. 
> 
> Vote on the next universe at the end!

Dean braced his hands on the counter and stared hard into the mirror. He and Cas would be holding a small collaring ceremony in their apartment that evening. Castiel's siblings would be coming as well as Sam and Jo. 

Dean was nervous. That was the bottom of it all. He was nervous. And he didn't understand why. 

“I love Cas,” he said to his reflection. “I love him and I want this. Why am I so freaked out?” 

Mirror-Dean could only look back with panic in his eyes. So Dean twirled and left the bathroom, stalking to Sam's door and banging on it. 

“Dude,” Sam said as he opened the door. 

Dean pushed in. “I'm freaking out.” 

“Come in, Dean. Let's have a chat,” Sam chuckled as he shut the door. 

Dean was pacing. “I'm freaking out. Why am I freaking out? It's not marriage.” 

“Isn't it a little?” Sam asked as he crossed his arms. 

Dean froze. “What?” 

“From what Jimmy told me, a collaring is kind of like a Dom/sub marriage ceremony. It's not legally binding, obviously, but the commitment is the same.” 

Dean blinked. “Holy shit. I'm getting bondage married.” 

Sam clapped a hand on Dean's shoulder. “You're getting bondage married.” 

Suddenly all of the panic made sense. Dean was about to embark on the biggest commitment of his adult life. He was putting his lothario ways away forever. 

But it wasn't just that. He could handle the monogamy. He was handling it just fine. He would be putting his sexuality in the hands of one Castiel Novak. He would be trusting Cas to provide for him physically and emotionally. 

Dean's brow furrowed as he thought about it. Wasn't he doing that already? He'd been in this relationship with Cas for several weeks. He went to Cas when he needed space and permission to deal with his emotions. He looked to Cas for physical release. He thought about the future and wanted to spend it waking up next to Cas and going to sleep curled naked under the covers. 

“I'm getting bondage married,” Dean whispered with a grin on his face. 

“I'd offer you a quickie bachelor party but I'm not sure I want to know what Cas would do to you if he found out I took you to see strippers.” 

Dean shot Sam a leer. “Maybe I like it. And he'd probably be more upset that he didn't get to come with us.” 

Sam grimaced. “Gross. So what do we need for a collaring?” 

“Champagne?” Dean suggested. 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Do you even drink champagne?” 

“No, but standard for wedding type stuff isn't it?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean, this is for you and Cas. It's already a nontraditional thing. What do you want at your ceremony?”

“Beer. Whiskey. Burgers. Pie.” Dean ticked off each item on a finger. 

Sam nodded and clapped his hands together. “Then let's go shopping.” 

* * *

Dean was busy making burger patties when Cas came home. 

“What's this?” Cas asked as he leaned in to kiss Dean's cheek. 

“Food for the reception?” Dean said. 

“Question inflection?” Cas teased. 

Dean sighed and moved to the sink to wash his hands. “Sam and I didn't know what all went in to a collaring ceremony. I know how to entertain when people come over so I went with that.” 

Cas took Dean's face in his hands. “Whatever you decided will be perfect.” 

Dean leaned his forehead to Castiel's. “I don't even know what to wear.” 

Cas smirked and ran a hand through Dean's hair. “Most of the collarings I've been to had the submissive naked.” 

“Nope.” Dean jerked back and pinned Cas with a narrow eyed look. 

“Dean,” Cas drew out carefully. “Do you trust me to know what you would be comfortable with?” 

“Yes,” Dean answered automatically. 

The confidence brought a warm smile to Castiel's face. “I picked out a pair of jeans I want you to wear. Well worn, soft, a few holes and tears.”

“The ones with grease stains? I wear those to work on the car, man. I can't wear that for something nice.” 

“Dean,” Cas said his name like a whip crack. “You will wear what I deem appropriate. Those jeans are the epitome of who you are to me.”

“Worn out and trashy?” Dean snapped. 

Castiel's eyes hardened. “I don't allow anyone to speak about my sub in such a manner. I'd hate to have you kneeling with a sore ass at our collaring.” 

Dean dropped his gaze. “I'm sorry. I'm just. . .” 

“Nervous is okay. Rude is not.” Cas sighed and touched Dean's arm. “The jeans are comfortable like I feel around you. They're soft like I see in your heart.” 

“And the grease stains?” Dean asked. 

Castiel's eyes sparkled with mirth. “With how much you love your car I figured we'd have a piece of her with us.” 

Dean blinked away tears that sprang up without warning. Cas presented the idea as a tease but Dean was touched that he'd put so much thought into something as simple as which article of clothing worked best. 

“I love you,” Dean whispered. 

“I know,” Cas said. 

They met in the middle for a sweet kiss before Sam lumbered in. 

“Hey,” Sam clapped sharply. “None of that. Save it for after the ceremony.” 

“How do you know that's not part of the ceremony?” Dean raised an eyebrow. 

Sam paled and turned to face Cas. 

Cas rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I will not be enjoying Dean until we are in private.” 

“Cas doesn't share,” Dean said. 

Cas placed a hand on Dean's neck. “You should go get ready. I left instructions on your bed.” 

Dean swallowed around the butterflies threatening to burst out like Alien. “Okay.” 

He barely registered Sam's encouraging hand on his shoulder as he made his way out of the kitchen. The walk down the hall seemed longer than usual and he found he had to focus on his breathing to keep it somewhat level. 

On his bed sat a folded pair of jeans, his favorite blue boyshort panties, his plug, and a bottle of lube. 

Dean shivered. Panties and a plug with their friends over? His cock twitched in anticipation. 

He stripped down and lay back on the bed. He had time to draw it out and really make sure he was comfortable. The familiar action of prepping himself for Cas helped calm his nerves some. 

He spread his legs and ran his hands over his legs, feeling the muscle quiver thanks to the nervous energy. He raked his nails lightly down the soft skin of his inner thigh, just hard enough to make his hips jump. 

He was imagining Castiel's hands on him, touching all over. Driving him into an oversensitive, begging frenzy. He picked up the lube and poured a generous amount into his palm. His slicked up fingers danced lightly over his entrance, his hips driving backwards in effort to get to the prize. 

The first finger went in easy and he pumped lightly to help the muscle relax. He caught his rim before circling the outside a few times in a gentle massage. 

When he was ready, two fingers thrust inside and he hissed with pleasure. His teeth clamped his lower lip as he bit back the whimpers and moans he wanted to make. Those noises were for Cas and Cas alone, Sam wasn't allowed to hear them. 

He was up to three fingers in no time, hips thrusting up and down as he narrowly avoided his prostate. He knew once he pushed that button there would be no going back and he'd fuck himself until he came. 

He couldn't do that. That was for Cas too. 

Fuck. He was so far gone on the guy. 

The lubed plug slid in with no resistance. Dean could feel his inner walls flutter and clench as he was finally filled. 

But it wasn't Castiel's cock. So anything more could wait. 

He lay on the bed catching his breath for another few minutes before rolling off and reaching for the panties. His cock had softened enough for them to go on and hold him in place, but the minute that plug start shifting around he'd be hard as granite. 

Speaking of, he gasped as it shifted and brushed his prostate. He cock sprang to full hardness almost instantly. Shit. It was going to be a long night. 

* * *

Cas was passing out beers to the group when Dean sauntered into the room wearing low slung jeans. Cas knew what was hidden beneath the well-worn denim and he swallowed hard at the thought. 

Jimmy caught the gleam in Castiel's eye and his mouth lifted in a grin. 

“Adonis!” Jimmy cheered. “Cas wouldn't let you have a shirt?”

Dean blushed and shook his head, accepting the beer his boyfriend handed him. 

Jimmy slid his eyes over the expanse of tan skin on display before saying, “Well, it's an unexpected treat for us. Thank you, Castiel.” 

Anna smacked a hand against his stomach. “Be nice.” She hugged Dean. “Hello, love. Congratulations.” 

Jo narrowed her eyes as she took a sip of her drink. “I'm still not sure what all of this is but you're glowing and Cas is cool.” 

“That's the best we can hope for in way of approval from Jo,” Dean explained at Castiel's confused head tilt. 

“So,” Sam interjected. “How does this work?” 

Cas locked eyes with Dean. “We can begin whenever we please. The actual ceremony is simple and then we can eat.”

“I like the sound of that,” Dean said. 

“I should hope so. You'll need the energy.” Cas raised an eyebrow at his blushing submissive. 

Sam choked on his next sip as Jo and Jimmy began laughing. Anna hid a grin behind her hand when Dean flushed even deeper. 

Dean took a long drag of his beer and handed it to Sam. He extended a hand to Cas. “Let's get bondage married.” 

Their guests settled on the couch as Cas stepped into Dean's embrace. The two held each other for a long moment, drawing comfort and strength from each others' arms. 

When they parted, Cas produced Dean's collar from his pocket. His eyes flicked toward the floor and Dean nodded as he knelt. 

Cas traced gentle fingers across Dean's lips and down his jaw. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Dean answered, placing a kiss to Castiel's wandering fingertips. 

Cas responded by bringing that hand to his own mouth. 

After a deep breath, he began. 

“We gather before our friends and family to bind ourselves together as Dominant and submissive. But to me, it's more than that. This relationship isn't just about kinky sex explorations or power exchange. It doesn't end in the bedroom when we step out of our chosen roles and into every day life.”

Cas knelt in front of Dean so they were of equal height. He heard Jimmy's sharp intake of breath. “Dean, before I come to you as your Dom, I come to you as your boyfriend. I kneel with you as I offer you my commitment and my heart. In this moment, we are equals. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“What are you sayin', Cas?” Dean whispered. 

“Dean Winchester, will you marry me?”

Dean blinked and let the tears fall down his cheeks. “Yes, you sappy idiot.” 

Cas leaned forward as the room erupted into cheers. “We can end here or continue if you wish,” he said against Dean's cheek.

Dean wiggled and shot Cas a wink. “I got all prepped to get bondage married, dude. Let's do it.” 

Cas nodded and stood once more. He loomed over Dean as his inner Dom took over. 

“Dean, I offer you my collar as a symbol of my dominance over you. I promise to love you, protect you, and provide for your needs. . . even when you're too stubborn to ask. I will guide you through your exploration of self and hold you when you need a gentle place to fall. Do you accept my collar?” 

Tears flowed freely down Dean's face but he heard matching sniffles throughout the room so he didn't mind. “Castiel, I come to you in a position of submission. I promise to love you, protect you, and provide for your needs even when you think you don't need it. I will submit to your guidance and hold you when you need comfort. Of course I accept your collar.” 

Cas held the collar to Dean's mouth and waited while pink lips pressed a kiss to the leather. He secured it around Dean's neck, being sure to give it a gentle tug when it was in place. 

“And now you're mine,” he whispered. 

“I always was,” Dean answered. 

The room exploded with cheers once more but the men were oblivious to the chaos surrounding them as they sealed their commitment with a passionate kiss.

Dimly, Dean knew Sam had gotten up to begin cooking burgers while Jo grabbed the whiskey to pour shots. Anna was sniffling while Jimmy collected empty bottles from the tables. 

But his focus was on the blue eyes staring into his. 

As his family, new and old, moved around him, his world narrowed to nothing but Castiel. His Dom. His lover. His future husband. 

And in that moment, Dean knew he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for going on this journey with me! 
> 
> Do you want to see more Destiel from me? Vote with your comments. Would you like to see a new Dean and Cas dropped in an Alice in Wonderland universe or a Fairy Tale (with multiple tales) universe?


End file.
